An Ending Like No Other
by easytoimagine
Summary: Mikael and Esther have returned and captured Hope, the Mikaelsons, Marcel, Camille, Davina and the Mystic Falls Gang. Only person missing: Caroline Forbes. Where is she and what's her plan? Oneshot (maybe twoshot depending on request)
1. Chapter 1

_Abbatoir_

Klaus groaned as he twisted his neck and slowly blinked open his eyes.

_"Nik, Nik get up.."_

"Nik, wake up now!" Rebekah screams as she struggles to free herself form the ropes that are binding her wrists to the chair. "Nik!"

"Bekah..." Klaus groans as he focuses on her face and his eyes widen as he looks around to see his siblings, Marcel, Camille, Davina, Stefan, Damon, Elena and Bonnie each tied to a chair with ropes and some with stakes in their stomachs. Eyes flutter open and they glance at their surroundings and widen their eyes in shock.

"Nik, they took her, mother found me, I don't know how but she ambushed me and took her." Klaus focses on his baby sister and his eyes fill with tears as he tries to comprehend what she is saying.

"Hope..."

"Rebekah, where is she?!" Hayley screams as she kicks at the air and tries to get out.

"Esther took her, Nik...Mikael is here as well." she murmurs as the siblings share a fear filled look.

"Klaus, why are we here?" Stefan asks him but Klaus just shakes his head gesturing that he doesn't know. Camille pulls at her restraints but fails to break them.

"He told me to give you a message Klaus, Mikael said to tell you that you're a weak, impulsive boy and both Hope and the girl would die in front of you by his hands and Esther's. He said that he would rip them both to shreds in front of you and then kill you. I don't understand...he said Hope but who is the girl Klaus? Who was he talking about?" Camille asks frantically.

"Wait so you're telling me that Papa Original and the Original witch-bitch are here? You know what never mind that, we need to get out of here. Now." Damon says sternly as he studies the rope.

"Brilliant idea Salvatore, got any way to actually do that?" Kol drawls out as he pulls his ties. The doors suddenly burst open to reveal a coven of witches including Sophie, Sabine, Celeste and Monique. The sounds of a baby's cries fill the room as the witches part to reveal Esther holding baby Hope in her arms.

"Esther..." Klaus whispers as he stares at her and sees his squirming daughter who's piercing cries fill the air. "Don't harm her, know this, I will kill you, now LET US GO!" he screams, desperate to take Hope and flash as far away as he can from here.

"Now, now, children. Let's act with a bit of decorum, shall we? I'm truly sorry Niklaus, but this must be done. I need to spill her blood to right my wrongs and fix the balance of nature." she says blankly as she stares at Klaus.

"She's just a child, you can't kill a child!" Rebekah screams as she pleads with her mother to stop this.

"Sisters, prepare the alter and flames." she orders causing the witches to line an alter at the side with candles as she places Hope on it and shushes her cries. "Now we wait." Klaus' brow furrows.

"Wait for what?" Kol asks as she smirks at him and takes out a silver dagger grasping it in one hand.

"For you father of course, he's the one with the white oak stake and our...final guest." her eyes glint reflecting the flames.

_Meanwhile-Caroline_

"Lucy, you need to keep the connection stable and make sure that the protection spell lasts on her for at least 5 minutes. I should be done and Hope will be safe. Ok?" I look at the dark skinned woman with honey brown eyes standing in front of me. Lucy Bennett. She nods at me and pull me in for a tight hug.

"Yes. I understand Caroline. Be careful, don't get yourself killed." she whispers against my ear.

"You too Lulu, keep youself safe." I murmur back as I feel her body stiffen.

"He's coming" I pull back immediately and nod at her, flashing away to a distant rooftop. I close my eyes and breathe in a mouthful of air. Hands grasp my shoulders and spin me round to him.

"Hello Miss Forbes..." he holds my arms tightly and flashes us away to a tall building with a courtyard. _Focus Caroline, you can do this._ I steel myself against the oncoming storm. I take in a deep breath and try to flash away from him when his grip is tight. I throw back my head, hearing the crack which signals that I've broken his nose. He turns me swiftly and throws me into a wall causing my skull to crack and letting me slump down to the ground. I take in a deep breath as he flashes to me but I move quickly and flash away when he catches me again. His arms feel like barriers around my stomach preventing me from running away but allowing me to kick the air and scream. The piercing sound echoes the air. _Turn, damn it, turn me to face you. _I swing my legs and wrap my foot around the back of his knee, pulling him forward and causing him to stumble slightly. I turn to face him and grab onto his jacket to push him away when he smirks deviously and pulls me to his chest to murmur into my ear. "Such fire, Miss Forbes, Niklaus certainly knows how to choose them." he says as he spins me and lifts me up again to carry me into the abbatoir.

"You fucking jackass, I will destroy you, LET ME GO! I will kill you, you mark my words, I will tear you apart." I continue to scream as I hear the sound of a baby crying and swiftly turn my head forward to see people tied to chairs, my friends and some people I don't recognise tied to chairs. They all stare at me as I look back but continue to fight against Mikael's hold.

"Caroline..." I hear my name whispered and I look up to see that it came from Klaus. He stares at me wide eyed as I notice the tears glistening in his eyes. I look away from the intense connection and towards Esther who is standing beside Hope.

"Let me go Mikael!" I scream as he throws me to the ground, I flash up and try to hit him when he slaps me across the face and throws me onto the floor holding my neck tightly as if to suffocate me.

"So much spirit, darling, it's such a shame that you are on his side, you would have made a brilliant soldier." he whispers to me as he smirks at Klaus. he glances down at me and I smirk, his eyebrow lifts in confusion.

"Screw you Mikael..." I whisper as I kick him between his legs. Hard. His hold loosens and I flash out from under him and behind him instead. I kick his back,s ending him flying to the ground, displacing the tiles on the floor and leaving a trail of soil as his hands dig into the ground. I tear off a wooden chair leg and imbed it into his back.

"You little slut!" he growls as he raises himself up and his skin repairs, pushing out the stake and then turns to saunters to me and then quickly flashes forward to grasp my throat and dangle my feet above the floor" I choke and try to pull his hands away with no luck. I kick him again in his stomach and chest and he stumbles back.

"ENOUGH!" Esther shouts and silence fills the air. Mikael sneers at me and throws me at Klaus' feet, hitting his legs. I groan and open my eyes to look up at the ceiling.

_Klaus_

She was a blonde goddess, fighting with every breath, her moves were exceptionally well thought out. I see her eyes open as she stares up at the ceiling and then readjust to focus on my face.

"Klaus..." she whispers and I feel a single tear slid down my cheek as the ropes hold me down so I can't hold her in my arms.

"Caroline..." I murmur back, not knowing what to say, not knowing how to comfort her without lying. She continues to stare into my eyes as I look into hers and the connection conveys so much, everything that we could never say to each other out loud. Everything that I won't be able to say soon.

"I enjoyed it Miss Forbes. Taking her life, squeezing her throat and then draining her of her blood. I must say your mother was _delicious_...I wonder if it runs in the family." Mikael says in a condescending tone.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" I shout at him as he comes nearer to me and Caroline.

"How...nauseating, trying to protect the woman you love and the abomination of a chid that you have. When, in matter of fact, you won't be able to do either. They will both die and I will take pleasure in the destruction it causes you before I kill you." I hear the others gasp at his notice of how I feel for Caroline. "But let's not dwell on that...well not yet. Let's discuss much more mannered topics, like Elizabeth Forbes' last words. Would you like to now, darling?" I look down at Caroline as I see red veins ripple under her eyes and her fangs lengthen. She looks magnificent. "Would you like to now? I'll tell you anyway. Don't hurt Caroline, don't hurt my baby. Please. Accompanied with sobs and screams of course as I tore into her throat." I look back down and see Caroline inhale, close her eyes and then reopen them.

_Caroline_

I take in a steady breath of air and push myself off the ground and turn to face Mikael as he continued to taunt me. I walk forward and circle him as he does the same.

"She begged me to stop, pleaded with me to not hurt you and do you now what I did."

"Stop it father! Stop it, she doesn't mean anything, it's us that you want!" Rebekah screams and I glance at her as she continues to cry.

"NO! I will end all of you, each and every single one who could ever bring an ounce of happiness to the bastard's life. You didn't answer my question Caroline. Would. You. Like. To. KNOW!" I stop and stare at him, narrowing my eyes. "I promised sweet, innocent Elizabeth that I wouldn't harm a hair on your head. But she was a smart woman, she figured out I was lying." He begins to laugh and I glance over at the alter where Esther stands with the dagger.

"You're wrong." he stops laughing abruptly and we both come to a stand still.

"What?" I give him a small smile.

"I pity you Mikael, and you're wrong. Klaus isn't an abomination and neither are the rest of us. You've done most of the questioning tonight Mikael, so let ask you some in return."

"I suggest you tread very carefully." he sneers whilst I shake my head and let out a small laugh.

"You look at me and see everything you abhor in yourself. Sure you dress it up in your fancy suits and your handkerchiefs. You, with your mask of civility and righteousness, you're every bit the abomination I am. Or worse. Klaus told me that you ruined him. He used to look up to you as a child, you were the only father he ever knew until you started to abuse him. Hitting him over, and over, and over, and over again. But I can't help but wonder what if your father ruined you Mikael? Did he try to tear you down, make you run from him. He was a monster wasn't he. Oh how I wish you could look at yourself. A murderous expression. A self- righteous posture. You may look just like him." I say resolutely as he continues to stare at me and I see his wall weakening.

"My dear...what is done is done..." I scoff at her and look into Mikael's eyes.

"What's done is never done. It remains within us, the story we tell ourselves so we know who we are. A vicious father, a bastard son and a whore of a mother. Perhaps it's time for a new story."

"Enough of this nonsense." Mikael's previously tear filled eyes harden and he rushes towards me again throwing me back.

"You're right, it is time for a new story. Starting with the bastard's death followed by his little bitch of a daughter." He smirks over to Esther and Klaus' scream hits me. His desperation is evident and I know it needs to happen now.

"It won't work." I say resolutely. He slaps me across the face causing a cracking sound to fill the air. I can feel my split lip and blood drop down over and onto my chin.

"Of course it will Miss Forbes." I start laughing at him and my voice fills the room. He grasps my chin and forces me to look at him. "Is something funny?"

"You hit like a bitch." I say and then glance over at Esther who raises the dagger above Hope. "It won't work, you literally can't kill her."

"Watch me." I shrug my shoulders and smirk as Esther looks over at me.

"Actually, you're right, go ahead. I Dare you..." she plunges the dagger down when it hits a barrier and the dagger is thrown out of her hand and clatters against the wall. "I'd love to say I told you so but I think that phrase has lost it's meaning in modern times so I'll settle for...I informed you thusly..." I smirk at them.

"Impossible, the dagger should have penetrated her skin...how?" she runs to me and looks me in the eyes as she searches for an answer but I continue to smirk. "Tell me, how?!" I roll my eyes and spit a mouthful of blood in her direction.

"Screw you, bitch!" She raises her hand at me and I feel...nothing. Nothing happens, I feel no pain in my body like I should do. I regain my composure and smile as if I know what's happening.

"How are you doing this...you're not a witch!" she continues to hold her hand out at me.

"Leave it Esther, if we can't kill the girl let's just kill the bastard first." Mikael growls as he starts to approach Klaus. With his attention focused on Klaus and his back to me and Esther. I pinpoint the exact locations of the witches who are all staring at Mikael and his next move. Taking in a deep breath I flash towards the dagger, grasp it in my hands and flash towards Esther as she suddenly turns with her arm raised to throw me back. But it's useless. I bypass her arm and plunge the dagger into her heart. She looks into my eyes and her skin turns grey and I release her hold on me and let her drop to the floor. I hear everyone gasp as they turn to look at the dead body on the floor and I keep my eyes locked on Mikael as his flare with fire. He looks down at Esther and back up at me.

"I'm not a saint, remember? I am you. Prepared to do anything. Prepared to do what ordinary people won't do. You want me to shake your hand in hell as we both burn. Well than I shall not disappoint. Don't underestimate me. Ever!" He stands frozen and the room falls into silence as everyone comprehends what's just happened. Without taking my eyes off Mikael I speak.

"Witches, I suggest you all take your leave immediately. I'm giving you a head start, not because you deserve it. I just enjoy the chase so...start running...far and fast!" I hear them clamour and run outside and the door slam closed.

"You foolish girl. I will slaughter you after I take down the bastard. You will have no hope left and I will slit child's throat. Slowly." I smirk.

"And what makes you think that you could kill him?" He smirks at me and puts his hand into the inside of his jacket. His smirk turns into a frown and his eyes widen as he searches for the white oak stake. I smirk and slowly walk towards him as he grits his teeth and clenches his jaw. I put my arm behind my back, underneath my jacket and move it back in front of me with an object in my hand. His eyes widen and he tries to flash towards me when I flash into his previous space, in front of Klaus, standing as if I'm protecting him. "One fundamental flaw with you big bad villains, you're always so cocky. A shame really. You could've pulled this off, _sweetheart."_ I say proudly. He flashes towards me and I move forward minutely to make him underestimate my distance. He grasps onto my arm and gasps as he looks down to see the stake plunged into his chest. "Like I said. Don't underestimate me..." I whisper into his ear just before his chest catches fire. He releases my grip and stumbles backwards. He falls onto his back and I approach him and kick his side, throwing him into the wall. I watch him become consumed in flames and then stare as they die down and all that is left is a pile of ashes.

I swallow and breathe in deeply to compose myself. I swiftly turn and pull on the ropes which are holding Klaus releasing. I flash over to Hope and gently take her in my arms and walk back over, passing her over to him slowly. Once he has a firm hold on her, I flash to everyone else and rip off their holds releasing them as well. Everyone sighs a breath of relief as I walk backwards and hit a wall and slide down to the ground, letting the wall hold me upright. The doors burst open and Lucy runs in, followed by Katherine who both glance at the scene and see me, they run over and kneel in front of me. Lucy looks at the ashes of Mikael and Esther's body and then turns her stunned eyes to me.

"You did it..." she murmurs as I nod weakly with a small smile. Katherine cradles my face in her hands and her eyes meet mine as she sees the tears well up in mine. She pulls me my head too her, underneath her chin and holds me tight whilst running her fingers through my hair.

"It's ok, shhh, it's ok. You did it Caroline. Everything's ok." she murmurs into my ear. I let out a small sob as her words do nothing to comfort me.

"She's not coming back, Kat, my mom isn't coming back." I wrap my arms around her, holding her tight to me as I cry into her shoulder. Lucy strokes my back in a comforting gesture as Kat continues to run her fingers through my hair. I feel a presence standing beside me and pull away from Kat to see that it's Hayley. She kneels down and tears flow down her cheeks mirroring mine. She throws herself at me and wraps her arms around me tightly.

"Thank you, thank you so much. You saved her, you saved us." Hope starts crying and I pull away from Hayley as I wipe away her tears.

"She's not a quiet one is she" I smile which Hayley returns whilst she sniffles. "Go on, she needs her mom." My lips quiver and she nods at me and moves back to her daughter, taking her from Klaus' arms. I shut my eyes and lean my head back against the solid wall. I feel the light being blocked and slowly open my eyes to see Klaus standing just to the left of Katherine. Lucy and Kat slowly release me and move away, leaving me and Klaus by ourselves.

"Hi..." I give him a small smile as my eyes continue to let water fall from them. "Missed me much...?" I say hoarsely as I let out a small laugh. His face remains blank but I see his eyes filled with overwhelming emotion. He drops to his knees beside me and slowly raises his hand to my cheek and rests it softly there. I lean into the warmth. "You know...I was hoping to come down for Mardi Gras but I had to shuffle round my schedule..." I try to ease the tension. A tear falls from each eye. "Hey, don't cry, seriously what would people say...your reputation would be tarnished" He lets out a small chuckle and shakes his head slightly and then furrows his brow.

He pulls me in tightly to his body and I let myself melt into his warmth. I hear him start to sob and as we cling onto each other we find comfort which we never felt before. "I could have lost you Caroline. You could've died, sweetheart." Moving my mouth against his ear I whisper "but you didn't, don't underestimate me Klaus, I'm like a freaking ninja..." we both giggle and continue to hold onto each other.

"I love you Caroline Forbes" he whispers so only I can hear.

"I love you too Niklaus Mikaelson" I murmur back inly allowing him to hear. We hold each other tightly and find relief in a single touch.


	2. Chapter 2

This is short but I promise that the next chapter will be extra long. I've planned the next chapter out but there are still some things I'm toying with which could happen. All I knew is that I wanted this bit so here you go. Expect major drama, Klaus being questioned on his connection to Caroline (Marcel, Davina, Camille and Elijah don't really know her), Klaroline feels and explanation for what happened to Caroline.

Hope you enjoy and please review to let me know what you think so far and if you have any ideas for where you would like this story to head. :D

**"You did it..." she murmurs as I nod weakly with a small smile. Katherine cradles my face in her hands and her eyes meet mine as she sees the tears well up in mine. She pulls me my head too her, underneath her chin and holds me tight whilst running her fingers through my hair.**

**"It's ok, shhh, it's ok. You did it Caroline. Everything's ok." she murmurs into my ear. I let out a small sob as her words do nothing to comfort me.**

**"She's not coming back, Kat, my mom isn't coming back." I wrap my arms around her, holding her tight to me as I cry into her shoulder. Lucy strokes my back in a comforting gesture as Kat continues to run her fingers through my hair. I feel a presence standing beside me and pull away from Kat to see that it's Hayley. She kneels down and tears flow down her cheeks mirroring mine. She throws herself at me and wraps her arms around me tightly.**

**"Thank you, thank you so much. You saved her, you saved us." Hope starts crying and I pull away from Hayley as I wipe away her tears.**

**"She's not a quiet one is she" I smile which Hayley returns whilst she sniffles. "Go on, she needs her mom." My lips quiver and she nods at me and moves back to her daughter, taking her from Klaus' arms. I shut my eyes and lean my head back against the solid wall. I feel the light being blocked and slowly open my eyes to see Klaus standing just to the left of Katherine. Lucy and Kat slowly release me and move away, leaving me and Klaus by ourselves.**

**"Hi..." I give him a small smile as my eyes continue to let water fall from them. "Missed me much...?" I say hoarsely as I let out a small laugh. His face remains blank but I see his eyes filled with overwhelming emotion. He drops to his knees beside me and slowly raises his hand to my cheek and rests it softly there. I lean into the warmth. "You know...I was hoping to come down for Mardi Gras but I had to shuffle round my schedule..." I try to ease the tension. A tear falls from each eye. "Hey, don't cry, seriously what would people say...your reputation would be tarnished" He lets out a small chuckle and shakes his head slightly and then furrows his brow.**

**He pulls me in tightly to his body and I let myself melt into his warmth. I hear him start to sob and as we cling onto each other we find comfort which we never felt before. "I could have lost you Caroline. You could've died, sweetheart." Moving my mouth against his ear I whisper "but you didn't, don't underestimate me Klaus, I'm like a freaking ninja..." we both giggle and continue to hold onto each other.**

**"I love you Caroline Forbes" he whispers so only I can hear.**

**"I love you too Niklaus Mikaelson" I murmur back inly allowing him to hear. We hold each other tightly and find relief in a single touch.**

"Not to ruin your moment Care, but the witches..." I pull back from Klaus and smile at him as I raise myself up and ruffle my hair back and make my way to Lucy.

"Caroline, where the hell have you been for the past few months?!" Elena intercepts me and questions me with worry evident on her face. "Why the hell are you with Katherine and how the hell did you just take down the two most powerful people on the Earth?!" I sigh and look over at the others who are looking back at me curiously.

"Who are you?" A blonde woman asks as she steps forward as does a dark skinned man and a young brunette girl. "Are you the girl Mikael was talking about? The girl that Klaus-"

"Now is sooo not the time for this blondie 2.0, if you didn't realise, we're in the middle of a crisis right now and it obviously isn't over so save question time for later. Ok." Kat says with a false smile.

"Katerina..." Klaus grits his teeth. I turn to face him.

"Don't." he looks at me.

"Give us one good reason as to why?" Kol says as he begins to move closer. He smirks at me and flashes over to Katherine when I get there first and throw him back.

"I'm giving you a warning, try that again, any of you, I will snap your neck before you can even comprehend the thought. Clear. Good." They look at me shocked as Klaus stares at me in confusion. "Now, I suggest you all go home."

"Not until you tell us who you are!" The dark skinned man bellows and my eyes narrow at him. He smirks. "Come on, darling, tell me who you are, the angel that saved us, I want to know." he says in a condescending tone. I feel the veins beneath my eyes ripple and my fangs elongate. Not being able to suppress the rage, I flash to him and hold him inches above the floor by his neck, squeezing it so that he begins to gasp for air.

"I'm Caroline Forbes, I've been to hell and back in the last couple of months and let me tell you something that I learnt. Hell is empty and all the devil's are here to play. I suggest you prepare for a war Marcellus because today was just the beginning. There are moments that mark your life, moments when you realize nothing will ever be the same. And time is divided into two parts. Before this and after this. You think that you'll survive, you think that you'll be fine at the end of this, well let me inform you that you won't. I am the devil, I hunt and I kill with no warning. You walk out into the city streets now and you'll see the town covered in red. I will slaughter you if you get in my way and I will take _pleasure _in the fact that there is one less obstacle. You want to joke and laugh, go ahead." I loosen my grip and lower him down onto his knees as I move closer to his face and stare into his eyes. "but know that I am no angel. There are no angels and if there were, I certainly wouldn't be one of them." I push him back and he falls. I give him a last glare as Lucy relights the candles which the witches had left before. I glance around and the fear is evident in everyone's eyes.

"What happened to you, Care?" Stefan whispers into the silence. I lock eyes with him.

"Care..." I turn back on my heel and place the palms of my hands in Lucy's as the flames ignite high. I turn back to the others.

"Like I said before, get out and go home. This isn't your fight anymore." Lucy squeezes my hands and I nod at her as her eyes begin to glow and she begins to chant. Air twirls around us and whips my hair back as I focus on the energy coursing through my veins and the burning sensation in my eyes and the tingling in my fingers.

"Alahomora tempressti hubto anosts amorajdia!" Lucy screams and the magic hits me as my eyes glow. The candles seize to burn and the silence screams around us. "It's done Caroline, when you are finished say 'levioso amoresti' and it'll come back. Blinking away the pain I nod at her and move backwards slightly.

"Care..." Kat murmurs as she brushes her fingers across my shoulder. I turn slowly. "How do you feel?" Opening my mouth, an ethereal voice melodically flows out, it's still me but with an echo.

"I'm ok. Let's go." she takes my hand and just as we're about to flash out Kol grasps my shoulder and spins me back to face him and the others.

"I know what you did. That's impossible. How?" I raise my hand at him.

"Move." I say resolutely.

"Tell me."

"Last chance. Move." He stands firm. "You should really do as your told Kol." I murmur as I flick my wrist in his direction sending him flying back into the wall with a snapped neck. "Tell him, no hard feelings. It's just business." I turn back to the door and walk out into the open city streets.

"Caroline, stop." Klaus calls from behind me but I ignore him and keep walking. "Caroline, please..." he flashes in front of me and holds out his hands to me. I glance around us checking for spectators but it's just everyone else who are slowly approaching us. "What just happened, what are you going to do?"

"Cliff notes version, Lucy transferred her magic to me and I have it temporarily, I'm about to rip this town apart so I'm telling you Klaus, get your family to safety and out of the way." I move around him when he grasps my wrist and pulls me back to him so that our faces are inches away.

"What happened?" he murmurs as he looks into my eyes.

"A story for another time." He doesn't release his grip so I raise my hand to cup his cheek and graze my fingers down his stubble. "Let me go Klaus. I'll come back." He leans into my touch but hesitates. "Trust me." I murmur, our noses brushing softly. "Go home. Your daughter needs you." I whisper as he closes his eyes and I slowly raise myself and place a soft kiss on his forehead. Then flash away leaving him longing for my touch.


	3. Chapter 3

**"Last chance. Move." He stands firm. "You should really do as your told Kol." I murmur as I flick my wrist in his direction sending him flying back into the wall with a snapped neck. "Tell him, no hard feelings. It's just business." I turn back to the door and walk out into the open city streets.**

**"Caroline, stop." Klaus calls from behind me but I ignore him and keep walking. "Caroline, please..." he flashes in front of me and holds out his hands to me. I glance around us checking for spectators but it's just everyone else who are slowly approaching us. "What just happened, what are you going to do?"**

**"Cliff notes version, Lucy transferred her magic to me and I have it temporarily, I'm about to rip this town apart so I'm telling you Klaus, get your family to safety and out of the way." I move around him when he grasps my wrist and pulls me back to him so that our faces are inches away.**

**"What happened?" he murmurs as he looks into my eyes.**

**"A story for another time." He doesn't release his grip so I raise my hand to cup his cheek and graze my fingers down his stubble. "Let me go Klaus. I'll come back." He leans into my touch but hesitates. "Trust me." I murmur, our noses brushing softly. "Go home. Your daughter needs you." I whisper as he closes his eyes and I slowly raise myself and place a soft kiss on his forehead. Then flash away leaving him longing for my touch.**

"Who are you taking down first?" Kat says as she walks beside me. I flash up onto the roof of one of the buildings and look over the city as the streets become empty and the people move out.

"The witches who were helping and then the rest." Walking across the rooftops I jump off at the end and flash to the cemetery where I can hear the voices of some of the witches who were at the abattoir. I stride in to the graveyard and make my way down to the mausoleum as the voices get louder and more frantic.

"_It's the girl that you hurt, she took Mikael and Esther down and told us to run. This is all your fault, if she comes after us, I won't be the one to help you."_

_"You can't turn your back on us, we all decided this and we'll all help kill her. She's a weak, baby vampire who doesn't stand a chance against a powerful coven as us."_

"You might want to rethink that. Hello ladies, I'm Caroline. Where is Agnes?" I say as I move into the room and the flames ignite higher. The witches swallow and slowly part to reveal a dark skinned woman with thick black hair.

"Hello child, I see you're alive. I'm impressed that you aren't dead yet. But don't worry sweetie, I think we can rectify that." She smirks as she moves closer to me and the witches behind her glance around trying to figure out what to do. I hear a whooshing sound and can tell that it's Elijah who has followed me and Kat.

"And how do you think you'll achieve that?"

"Magic, of course." she lifts her hand at me just like Esther had done, and like her, there is no feeling. There is no pain. Her brow furrows.

"Ladies, I think that you seem to have created a lot of enemies in this town." Elijah's voice echo's the walls.

"Elijah, please try to understand, the spirits told us to help Esther." He moves closer and stands beside Katherine as she watches the scene play out.

"You tried to hurt my niece, I don't tolerate it." I tilt my head to him as I speak.

"Elijah, please cover your eyes." He looks confused and I let my eyes bore into his as he steps back.

"Now, witches, I want answers. Who ordered the attack?"

"Esther." I smirk.

"Not on the Mikaelson's, on me. Who ordered the attack on me?"

"Mikael and Esther." I nod slowly and my mouth curves up into a malicious smile.

"And you followed them blindly. You followed the orders of a couple of strangers."

"Caroline, please, we didn't have a choice." I hear a brunette shout behind Agnes. I narrow my eyes at them and smirk.

"Everyone has a choice. You just _chose _to come after me." I say in a deadly voice. "And now, _I'm _the one who gets to watch _you _burn." I lift my hands to them and they clutch their heads as they let out piecing screams. I angle my hand to their legs causing the witches to fall as their bones begin to break. "You should have said _no!"_ My voice bellows out over their screams as their eyes open and gold light shines out as I burn their heads. Some of them beg for me to stop. "You didn't stop when I begged, why should I?" I focus all my power on them as the candles ignite higher and the flames turn white. They begin to gasp and clutch their throats as blood starts streaming from their eyes and nose. "You should have helped me." I whisper, "and now you will burn." I flick my hands and the candles stop burning and the fire dies from them as fire sparks up at the feet of the witches. They scream louder and their lungs nearly burst as I draw the flames higher up their writhing bodies. "You shouldn't have hurt her." I murmur as the flames reach their peaks and the screams fill the air and are carried away by the wind. I watch them fall and close up their bodies into the foetal position as Elijah, Kat and I watch them. I flick my hands away and the screams stop as the fire dies, leaving charred corpses and ashes. I reignite the candles which give off an eerie ambiance. Raising my head, I move out of the room and back up the stairs as I hear Kat and Elijah follow.

"_Elijah, go home."_

_"Katerina, what the hell is going on, why did Caroline do that?" _I hear him whisper uselessly as Kat sighs and they stop as I continue making my way to the bayou.

"_Elijah, this is her fight, they hurt her and she needs this. Go home. Please." _I hear him flash away as Kat comes back beside me.

"You can go with him, if you want Kat. I'll be fine." she scoffs and pulls me back to face her as she cups my cheek.

"I know, remember, I won't leave you Caroline. You're family. You're like my sister, I won't let you down like the others. I promise." I nod sharply and turn back as I hear her follow.

_Klaus_

"Klaus, who was she and how did she take them down?" Camille's incessant voice keeps droning on as I hold a glass of cold scotch against my forehead.

"She's our friend, we were in Mystic Falls when she disappeared one day. We looked for her but we couldn't find her. And now she turns up here and it's like she's a totally different person." Stefan says. I sigh.

"What do you mean she disappeared?"

"One day Blondie was there and the next, poof, she wasn't." Damon says snarkily as he gulps back a bottle of bourbon. The doppleganger paces at the side as the witch tries to calm her down.

"Didn't you try to do a locator spell, your a Bennett witch, shouldn't you be capable of that?" I say with a tense voice. She glares at me and I can't be bothered to show a reaction when she sighs and runs her fingers through her hair.

"I tried, twice, but I couldn't find her, and then we had the whole 'Other Side' collapsing business to deal with."

"So, in other words, you're telling us that Caroline one day disappeared and you lot, the people who claim to be her best friends, gave up because you had better stuff to be dealing with?" my little sister, always the blunt one, says in disbelief. Elena scoffs at her and I close my eyes in defeat at them as they begin to bicker again.

"Klaus, I thought she was just a baby vampire, how did she manage to hold me up and choke me?" I flash my eyes open at Marcel as his brow furrows, "I've sent out a couple of my men to see what she meant by the city being painted in red, they should be back in a couple of minutes."

"What do you mean she wasn't like this before?" Davina joins for the first time as she looks over at me and expects me to answer her question when Stefan starts speaking instead.

"She was bright and bubbly. Essentially she was...human, she never turned it off and she helped me control my ripper side."

"But how the hell is she connected to you Klaus." I raise my eyes in Marcel's direction as if daring him to make assumptions. "Mikael was right wasn't he, you love her." His eyes narrow wanting me to answer but just before I can the door slams open.

"Marcel, Klaus, the city is red, there are vampires, wolves and witches dead everywhere. They weren't any of ours, they seem to have been following Mikael and Esther. We've already got groups cleaning it all up and when we questioned people they all said that they saw a blonde woman and two others killing them."

"Caroline, Katherine and Lucy." Bonnie says. "Lucy is a Bennett witch, she's my cousin, the woman Katherine used to bind herself and Elena together to stop Stefan and Damon killing her."

"Wow, you Mystic Falls lot are seriously full of drama. Wait is the blonde the reason you were so happy when you came back?" He smirks as Hayley enters the room smiling.

"She's asleep," I nod slowly trying to figure out my next move. Caroline had told me to stay here, but I need to see her, to figure out what happened to her. "Mikael said something about Caroline's mom, didn't he?"

"Oh my God, he described her murder." I raise my eyebrows in confusion at the doppleganger as she gasps. "Liz was murdered after Caroline disappeared, she was found with her throat ripped out and there was blood everywhere. It was like she was tortured and we tried to contact Care but we couldn't." My rage builds up at these stupid people, the people who claim to be her friends, the people who should have protected her. I should have protected her. I should have known. I stand up and gulp back scotch.

"So, what the hell did you lot actually do to help Caroline? Hmm?" they all look down guiltily not answering my question. "Unbelievable, she has risked her life for all of you and when she actually needs you you're nowhere to be found." I scoff at them as the door suddenly opens and in flashes Elijah who looks worried.

"Elijah, where did they go?" He swallows and I move closer to him.

"Brother, we need to go."

"Where?"

"Bayou."

"And why the hell would I go there?"

"Caroline just tortured Agnes' coven and then killed them, I think she's heading to the Bayou, I think she's going after the wolves." My eyes widen at the information. Caroline had killed. The woman who fought darkness was killing. I nod and just as we're about to make our way out the clicking of heels echo in the room and the woman, Lucy, appears.

"I wouldn't do that, she told you all to stay here, this isn't your fight." She moves into the room closing the door behind her.

"And give us one good reason to listen to you."

"Because she needs this. If you actually care for her, let her do this Klaus. She's getting retribution. Let it go, let her do this." Her green eyes bore into mine as we stare at each other.

"And if she gets hurt?" I hear Rebekah say.

"She won't, you have no idea what she's been through and how hard she's fought to get back here. She can do this, she will."

"What happened to her? What was so bad that she turned into this?" Elena murmurs.

"That's for her to answer, she came to me for help. The only other person who knows is Katherine.

"So what do we do?" I ask quietly. Her eyes meet mine and her face is void of emotion.

"We wait..."

_Caroline_

I moved through the woods swiftly trying to pick up the scent of the wolves.

"So what will you do with the wolves?" I glance at her with a smirk, "Well, don't leave me in suspense..."

"Just know it'll be something spectacular." I say resolutely when I stop as I hear voices in the distance. I flash off towards them and stop just behind a tree to observe the pack as they converse and plan.

_"They're dead, something or someone killed them and I can't contact Mikael or Esther so we have no idea what's going on." _I recognise his rough voice as memories flash through my head and I close my eyes to suppress them. I feel Kat gently take my hand and squeeze when I pull away and lock my gaze on the pack leader, Samuel, his eyes are ice cold and I can still feel the brush of his calloused fingers on my flesh causing me to shiver but I compose myself to carry on.

_"What should we do, Sam? Someone's picking us off one-by-one, do you just expect us to stay here no knowing?" _Moving like a predator, I walk forwards slowly, not giving away my location. I raise my hands and water begins rising up from the floor, moving the leaves and letting the roots of the trees show. I make the water move to them, running over their shoes.

_"What the hell, where did this water come from?!" _A man shouts as they look around to find the source. Samuel bends down and runs his fingers against the water, testing that it's really there and not a hallucination. I glance over the pack and realise that their Alpha female is missing. _You can find her later, savour the moment. _I move past the branches and reveal myself.

"Hello boys and girls, didn't expect this did you?" I say smirking deviously as their eyes widen at me.

"You! But that's impossible, you were dying! You can't be here." A man shouts to me and I glide forward making the water surround them in a circle and rise to their knees.

"Think again Samuel. Remember when you drowned me, when I was choking on the water. I screamed but all it did was let more water in as you held me there. This is me drowning you. Let's see how you like it." I say resolutely as I raise the water around him in a sphere and lift him up from the ground and twirl him round in the ball as he pounds his hands against the water wall and spins inside trying to hold his breath. The others stare and try to run away when I flick my wrist to pull out the roots of the trees and wrap them round their limbs to hold them down and let them watch the scene play out. I lower my hand, dropping him to the ground as he gasps and looks at me with fear evident in his eyes. "Where is Francesca?" I murmur as I move closer and he scrambles back but hits a log. He shakes his head as he stutters. "Where is she?!" I bellow and the force of my voice throws him back against the tree. Curving my hand, I cause a tree branch to tear into his chest, slowly, extremely slowly. Blood begins running down his mouth as he gasps. "Tell me" I say in a deadly tone but he refuses so I flash to him and pull out the branch slowly but grasp his neck and sink my teeth in. I let my eyes flash red as tears begin to spill down his face. I clutch his neck tighter as I push the magic through his body. "Do you feel that? That burning sensation. That's me running through your veins. Did you know that your blood is made up of 80% of water, now what do you suppose would happen if I turned that water into a solid or even a gas? Well let me tell you it won't be a pretty site and the pain would be excruciating." He shakes his head and I tilt mine in a condescending way "Don't believe me, well then let me do the honour to prove you incorrect." I back away from him slowly but use my magic to levitate him to the middle of the circle and break his spine as his back arches. He begins panting as I increase his body heat to turn the water into vapour "There, do you feel that, it's incredible isn't it." I giggle without emotion as he breathes and begins to sweat, "now how about if I froze it instead.' His body temperature drops and his blood freezes momentarily causing his skin to become a shade of grey. I lower him slightly so that his face is at the same level as mine. "How was that? Now I'm going to ask you one more time. Where. Is. The. Bitch."

"I don't know, she's in the quarter, somewhere." he whispers as he tries to numb the pain shooting through his body. I look into his eyes and can tell he's telling the truth as I run my nail against his law line and over his lips, slicing it causing blood to drip down.

"Now that wasn't too difficult was it." I drop him to the floor and then lift my hand over his body.

"Crucio" I whisper which causes him to begin writhing and his eyes to lock onto mine as I smile maliciously at him. He opens his mouth.

"Pleeeaaaasssseee" he whispers and I kneel beside him and murmur into his ear.

"Don't worry, _darling,_ it'll be over soon" I hiss into his ear remembering him say the words to me. His eyes widen but I move away and look over at the other members of the pack who were following Mikael an Esther's orders. "What a disappointment." I whisper into the air as I cause fire to burn in a circle around them and then slowly move in towards them as they try to move back, away form the scorching flames.

"Stop, please!" a woman shouts, I remember her, she watched as they tortured me and I smile cruelly at her.

"Why should I, you stood there and watched me as they hurt me. Just _feel _it." I say, glancing over them and turning back to Katherine who is standing watching me with concern.

"Care..."

"I'm fine. Let's hunt down the bitch." I say walking past her into the woods, not sparing a glance back as their screams and pleas fill the air.

_Abattoir_

"Klaus." he raises his eyebrows in confusion at the woman, an enemy who has willingly brought herself to the opposing territory.

"Francesca?" she nods frantically as vampires flash down surrounding her. She holds out her hands in surrender as she glances back over her shoulder in fear.

"I need your help Klaus. Please." Klaus narrows his eyes at her as she moves closer. "I want to make a deal, you give me protection and I give you all of the moonlight rings." she says quickly trying to make the deal before she is found. Klaus moves forward slowly glancing around the abattoir at the others to make sure that this is real, that his number one enemy is willingly handing herself over.

"Why?"

"Someone is coming after me, they're trying to kill me and I'd rather give up my hybrid abilities than die. Please, help me." she pleads as Klaus glances over at Elijah who has a pensive look on his face and shakes his head minutely.

"No." Klaus says with a smirk. Her eyes widen in fear as she opens and closes her mouth gasping.

"Klaus, I'm offering you all the rings, please." She keeps pleading when the sound of heels clicking echo's through the courtyard. Katherine appears with her usual smirk as she sees the woman. She smirks.

"Cupcake, you were right." she says loudly whilst keeping her eyes locked onto the woman who turns and narrows her eyes at Katherine.

"Who the hell are you?" she says, fully turning to her. Kat smirks as she slowly approaches.

"It's not me you should be worried about Francesca." She says as she looks around to see vampires standing on the higher levels looking over the balconies down onto the scene. "Your pack did put up quite the fight, But that didn't stop them from dying."

"No..." Francesca murmurs as she slowly moves back past the others and Klaus who stares at his former enemy who is now backing away slowly. A tear slips from her eyes as she looks over to the door waiting. The wind howls into the abattoir as Kat moves to the side, standing beside Lucy.

"Hello darling." A voice whispers behind Francesca and she turns swiftly backing away from the blonde who has a devious smirk on her face as she stands watching Francesca stumble back and try to run away when Kat flashes in front of her and blocks the exit. Francesca, the wolf, slowly turns back to face Caroline as tears begin slipping down her cheeks as her eyes silently plead for mercy.

"Caroline...I'm sorry, they told me to..." Caroline slowly moves to her as she pouts and widens her eyes.

"It's ok Francesca, I understand." The wolf breathes a sigh of relief as everyone looks at them in confusion trying to figure out what's happening.

"Thank you...thank you I-"

"But I don't forgive." Caroline's voice is void of emotion as her eyes harden and Francesca whimpers and slowly moves back.

"Please." Caroline stops on the spot.

"You know, you lot are very good at using that word. 'Please'. Please stop, please don't hurt me, please let me out. I wonder where I've heard that before. Oh right, of course, those were the words I said, the words I screamed at you. But you weren't listening where you?" Caroline tuts at her and smirks narrowing her eyes. "You've been a naughty girl Francesca, and do you know what happens to naughty girls?" Caroline begins moving again and lifts her hand to raise Francesca from the ground as if she's choking. Her hands clutch at her neck to remove the invisible force as her eyes widen. "You should have listened to me. You should have helped." Caroline whispers as her eyes begin burning gold and her hands emanate a gold vapour. Lowering the wolf slightly, Caroline reaches out and gently touches Francesca's temple as she tries to squirm away. "You should have helped me." Gold tears begin to fall from Caroline's eyes as her fingers press against her temple and Francesca begins screaming and raises her hands in a crucifix position as Caroline glides her fingers over the wolf's fingers causing the to catch fire and move up her body, letting the crimson flames slowly move up from her limps to her chest as the screams continue and her eyes look straight into Caroline's. "YOU SHOULD HAVE HELPED ME!" Caroline bellows in an ethereal voice as the gold vapour continues to flow out. Caroline screams like a banshee which causes Francesca to be thrown back into the wall and onto the floor but continue to burn in flames which begin to turn ice blue. Everyone covers their ears and eyes as the gold vapour begins swirling around Caroline like a tornado.

"Say it Caroline! Say the words!" Lucy shouts. Caroline's hands clench into fists as she whispers.

"Levioso Amoresti" Caroline gasps as the gold vapour dissipates and her eyes return to their cornflower blue. She blinks and Kat flashes in front of her cupping her face in her hands gently trying to bring her back to focus.

"Care, Caroline, are you ok?" Kat asks worriedly. Caroline smiles slightly as she blinks and nods her head.

"I did it..." she murmurs as her eyes roll back and she collapses into Katherine's arms.

"Caroline?! Caroline?" Kat frantically says as she tries to get her friend to re open her eyes. She looks around at the others and her eyes catch Lucy's.

"She'll be fine, she needs to rest." Katherine nods when Klaus suddenly flashes to them and grazes his fingers against Caroline's tear stricken cheeks. His eyes lock onto Katherine's as he silently asks her permission. She looks back down to Caroline's face and smoothes her blonde hair back as she nods at Klaus and slowly moves her into his arms. Lifting her up, he flashes her upstairs to his room as everyone stands in shock with their mouths gaping open. Katherine turns back to Francesca's body which lies burnt at the side when she feels a hand slowly touch her shoulder.

"Katerina..." she is turned to face Elijah who looks at her worriedly. Kat lets a tear slip down her cheek when Elijah pulls her in tight to his body and wraps his arms around her, refusing to let go.


	4. Chapter 4

You'll get the gist of what Caroline went through, warning it is horrible so if you don't like it then don't read. It's a sensitive subject so be advised. I won't go into graphic details but enough for you to figure it out.

I hope you enjoy the rest of the chapter :D

**"Say it Caroline! Say the words!" Lucy shouts. Caroline's hands clench into fists as she whispers.**

**"Levioso Amoresti" Caroline gasps as the gold vapour dissipates and her eyes return to their cornflower blue. She blinks and Kat flashes in front of her cupping her face in her hands gently trying to bring her back to focus.**

**"Care, Caroline, are you ok?" Kat asks worriedly. Caroline smiles slightly as she blinks and nods her head.**

**"I did it..." she murmurs as her eyes roll back and she collapses into Katherine's arms.**

**"Caroline?! Caroline?" Kat frantically says as she tries to get her friend to re open her eyes. She looks around at the others and her eyes catch Lucy's.**

**"She'll be fine, she needs to rest." Katherine nods when Klaus suddenly flashes to them and grazes his fingers against Caroline's tear stricken cheeks. His eyes lock onto Katherine's as he silently asks her permission. She looks back down to Caroline's face and smoothes her blonde hair back as she nods at Klaus and slowly moves her into his arms. Lifting her up, he flashes her upstairs to his room as everyone stands in shock with their mouths gaping open. Katherine turns back to Francesca's body which lies burnt at the side when she feels a hand slowly touch her shoulder.**

**"Katerina..." she is turned to face Elijah who looks at her worriedly. Kat lets a tear slip down her cheek when Elijah pulls her in tight to his body and wraps his arms around her, refusing to let go.**

_The burning sensation surrounds my body as I open my eyes and adjust to the darkness. The smoke fills my lungs causing me to gasp for clean air. The silhouettes dance on the wall as the pale moonlight shines through the small window which is blocked off by silver bars. Coughing I try to move but ropes hold me against a cold hard surface, my arms ache as does my neck. The smoke begins to dissipate and I make out the solid brick walls surrounding me with a rusty metal door which seems to be bolted from the outside._

_'Screech' The door is unlocked slowly and my body tenses as I anticipate the person on the other side. The door creeks open and a dark silhouette enters the room slowly, his face is hidden form view but the moonlight momentarily reveals his dark, ice-cold, grey eyes which are illuminated with eagerness._

_"Hello..." I wince at me voice as I see him freeze, tilt his head and feel his gaze on my body causing me to shiver. "Who are you?" I whisper, not finding any confidence in my voice. He chuckles throatily and I swallow as I hear the tense undertone of the laugh._

_"Oh, darling, oh, poor little Caroline." His voice is rough and deep as I see his mouth curve up in a devious smirk as he moves under the moonlight and I see his face, his jaw is clean shaven and his nose is sharp. His hair is as black as the night and I run my eyes over him trying to find any distinctive marks. But there is nothing._

_"How do you know my name?" He walks forwards and grazes a calloused fingertip over my cheek and a nail over my lip, causing it to split and blood to drip over. I pull my face away from his touch when he suddenly yanks me back by my hair, twisting the strands round his fingers. His smile drops and his eyes harden as he stares into mine._

_"Is that any way to treat me, I'm Samuel but you, Barbie, can call me Sam. I'm going to play with you Caroline, you're going to be my little pet." He whispers into my ear and my eyes fill with tears as my heart pounds. Closing my eyes, I focus all my fear on getting out of here._

_"Go to hell, now let me out." I hiss at him as he pulls back and grasps my jaw, tightly, and makes sure that I look at me whilst he smirks._

_"Now, now, darling. Is that any way to treat me?" He pouts and then his face becomes void of emotion. "So much fire and spirit. But do want to know a secret, doll, I'm going to break it, I'm going to bend you to my will and you're going to become my little toy." I stare into his eyes but his figure blurs as the tears come rising up. His fingers move to my shirt and try to move away, away form his touch, away from him. But he keeps going. I pull at the ropes but my strength is nothing compared to them._

_"Why are you doing this?!" I scream as he keeps moving his hands over my body_.

"_Because I was told to break you. And because I can." He tears off my shirt as I keep fighting back but he keeps going. "Don't worry darling, it'll be over soon..." _

_"Get away form me! Stop! Nooo..."_

Gasping, Caroline sits up in the bed as the door bursts open to reveal Katherine who looks over Caroline and then immediately flashes to her and pulls her firmly against her body, hugging her and running her fingers through her hair. Klaus appears in the doorway and watches the scene confused. He had heard Caroline's scream and immediately moved to her room before he even had a chance to think his actions through.

"Caroline..." he whispers as she buries her face into Katherine's shoulder and holds her close. Katherine glances at him over the blonde head of hair and gently shakes her head as she begins whispering calming words.

"Care, you're safe, you're fine. Nothing can hurt you..." Katherine keeps repeating the words over and over again whilst slowly rocking the girl in her arms to stop her from shaking.

"Katerina?" Elijah's voice floats into the room and Katherine sees him standing besides Klaus as Stefan joins and overlooks the scene to see his friend being comforted by the woman who had killed her.

"It's ok Care, it was just a nightmare." Katherine slowly lays back onto the bed as Caroline's head rests on her shoulder. "Would you like me to give you a dream?" Katherine whispers as Caroline nods slowly. The brunette tightens her arms around her friend and closes her eyes as the men watch on in curiosity. Caroline's breathing evens out notifying everyone that she's asleep. Katherine slowly opens her eyes and gently rolls her friend fully onto the bed and gracefully stands up, tucking the covers under her chin and brushing Caroline's blonde curls away from her face. She moves to the men and glances back one last time before closing the door gently but leaving it ajar slightly.

"Katherine, what happened to her?" Stefan says as she moves away from the door into the library and sits down in the armchair and put her head in her hands. She doesn't speak for a few moments before she raises her head and runs her fingers through her curls. She glances at the men before her and locks eyes with Klaus.

"Not my story to tell Stefan. I suggest you go to sleep." Stefan glares at her and then scoffs, leaving the room wondering what right Katherine has to keep information away from him about his former friend. Elijah kneels before Katherine and gently takes her hands in his as the fire in the fireplace shimmers against his face leaving a warming ambiance in the room.

"Katerina, what happened to Miss Forbes?" She stares into his eyes for a few seconds and he sees the vulnerability in hers reminding him of the human girl that he fell in love with. Her eyes begin to fill with tears when she suddenly pulls back from his touch and hardens her eyes.

"Elijah, leave the room please." She says resolutely as she stares at Klaus. Elijah looks confused but stand regardless giving a warning glare at Niklaus who narrows his eyes at him. The door closes gently leaving only Katherine and Klaus in the room.

"What happened?" he murmurs. "How is it possible that Caroline killed a coven of witches and an Alpha female?" He asks tensely when she sighs.

"And a pack of wolves." Klaus' eyes widen as he connects the dots.

"When you were at the Bayou?" Katherine nods as she stares into the fire burning in the fireplace. "How did she..." Katherine sighs and opens her mouth to answer when Hayley suddenly enters the room followed by Camille and Marcel.

"Katherine." Hayley says as she narrows her eyes at the woman sitting in the chair. "I thought you were dead. How unfortunate that you're still alive." Katherine's face remains void of emotion as she stares blankly at Hayley and the two strangers.

"Sorry, we heard someone scream, is everything ok?" Camille asks nervously as she looks at Klaus who keeps his eyes glued on Katherine.

"Yeah, Klaus, what happened?" Marcel intrudes glaring at Katherine whilst she just rolls her eyes at them.

"Everything's fine. Now if you could excuse us." Klaus says tensely but they don't move out of the room. Klaus glares at them and they begin to shift out. The door shuts behind them.

"Do you have any sage?" Klaus nods and moves to the mantle taking out some sage and sprinkling it over the fire to make the room soundproof.

"I have to agree with the wolf, I thought you died." Katherine stands and walks to the window, looking out into the night sky.

"I did, then the other side collapsed and I came back." He smirks at her and lifts his eyebrows.

"Katherine Pierce, always a survivor. Now tell me, what happened to Caroline?" She closes her eyes. blocking the tears from falling as she turns round to face Klaus.

"I can't tell you everything, that's for her to do. But what I can tell you is that Mikael and Esther tried to ruin her. They ordered a coven of witches, a pack of wolves and a couple of vampires to take her and ruin her. Mikael had been watching you from the other side and figured out what Caroline meant to you, so he wanted her to turn off her humanity so that she would side with them and take your daughter. Oh by the way, Caroline didn't deserve to find out about Hope through some strangers. You should have told her yourself instead of fucking her in the woods." Katherine says resolutely as Klaus narrows his eyes at her.

"Why? Hope has nothing to do with her, and me and her weren't together when the one night stand happened." He says in a blasé tone as he looks at her. Katherine scoffs at his attitude and moves closer folding her arms.

"You men, unbelievable. You know, after you and her happened in the woods and everyone was judging her, she held her head high as they kept saying things to her. But do you want to know what she did, she told them that she wouldn't apologise for it and that she didn't feel guilty about what happened. The very least you could have done was not omitted the truth from her. You expected her to turn up on your doorstep one day and want you. But she would just have been running to false hope, everything that you promised her, the world-Rome, Tokyo and Paris wouldn't exist. You wanted her to come here and bask in your town and then play _stepmother _to your daughter. You would have tied her down and kept her on a leash, never choosing between her and Hope. You claim to love her and yet you hold her in second place. Again. Just like the others." Katherine said resolutely as Klaus stood firmly on the spot just staring at her. "But I don't blame you, in fact she didn't blame you either when she found out. She told me that 'however long it would take' would just be a little longer then she had expected because you had a child, but she never dismissed you or her feelings for you."

"How did you and her become such good friends?" He moves closer curiously as Katherine stands firmly.

"Like I said, I helped her. She's like my family now, my sister. So putting all my hatred for you aside, I need you to do me a favour." Klaus scoffs and smirks at her as he moves closer like a predator whilst raising his eyebrow.

"And give me one good reason why I would do you a favour?"

"Because it's for Caroline. Her mother died and she didn't get a chance to say goodbye, so I was hoping you could find a witch that could summon Liz' spirit and let them have a final goodbye." She swallows under his stare.

"Why didn't she get to say goodbye?"

"Klaus...she was being tortured whilst her mother was dying. The wolves and witches were torturing her under Mikael and Esther's orders but it didn't work. So Mikael killed Liz in retaliation. That's what he was describing yesterday during the confrontation."

"How do you fit into this?" He asks curiously as Katherine moves to the fireplace and stares at the flames.

"They took my daughter..." she murmurs

"What?"

"When I was human, my family took my daughter from me and sent her away, I'm sure you know the story," Klaus doesn't move, he just watches her, "she became a vampire to find me. We met a few weeks before I died, Nadia was with Caroline when they took her, they took my daughter as well and tortured her. She's still being held somewhere." She says as a tear falls from her eyes but she quickly wipes it away to not show weakness. "I kept track of both of them on the other side and when I returned, I found Caroline and saved her but Nadia wasn't there." Klaus swallows as the images of Hope being taken and being hurt enter his mind.

"I'm sorry about Nadia..." he whispers softly. Katherine turns and looks at him, seeing the honesty in his eyes, she nods.

"No child should be away from their parents." He nods in agreement.

"I've got a witch who could do it, but why don't you ask Bennett?" Katherine scoffs at the suggestion as Klaus hands her a drink which she slowly takes.

"They couldn't keep her safe or find her, do you really expect me to trust them to accomplish the task?" she says as she gulps back her drink. "Thank you." she murmurs and Klaus nods again. Katherine sighs and looks out the window to seen the sun beginning to rise, she moves past Klaus and towards Caroline's door and slides down the wall and sits on the floor with one knee to her chest and the leg stretched out if front of her. She leans her head back as she closes her eyes and focuses in on Caroline's soft heartbeat.

Klaus stands in the doorway of the library watching his former enemy. How could Caroline care about a woman like Katherine Pierce, on the other hand, Caroline seemed to have forgiven him for his past indiscretions so it shouldn't have been that hard. Whatever happened, it united the two and had kept Caroline with her humanity intact which he felt grateful for. He slowly moved to Caroline's door and sat opposite the door and Katherine with his legs outstretched as he looked at the alert expression on the brunette's face.

"You didn't finish telling me what they did." Klaus murmurs as Katherine slowly nods with her eyes closed.

"Like I said before, I can't tell you the whole story, that's down to Caroline. But know that what she went through, it was...brutal. If it was me, I would have killed myself. The woman who always survived, would rather be dead than face it..." she murmured.

"Where is your daughter?" Katherine's eyes flash open and connect with his as they begin to water.

"I don't know..." she whispers closing her eyes again.

* * *

><p>Neither Klaus or Katherine had slept in the entire night as they focused on keeping Caroline safe. Elijah had walked in on the scene, Klaus and Katherine sitting in front of the bedroom door not speaking but focusing on Caroline's even heartbeat. He was stunned to say the least, he had expected his brother to at least have a tantrum once he had left the room but was reliably informed by Marcel that they were being civil once they had been to get out. As he watched them leaning against the wall, he saw the subtle pain and worry on his Katerina's face, as if she hadn't slept in weeks. Her air was slightly dishelved, not like the pristine Katherine façade that she usually pulled off. His brother also seemed exhausted which was confusing, especially as he agreed to be in such close distance to Katherine instead of tearing out her heart.<p>

As he stood there, looking over two people who should hate each other, his mind was drawn to the blonde baby vampire who lay in the room that they seemed to be guarding. When she had screamed and he had walked in on Katherine comforting her, he was stunned, why would Katherine care about this baby vampire, what was so special about her and how had she managed to kill a coven of vampires and a woman who had been the thorn of his younger brother's side- Francesca. His brother seemed to care about the girl. The moment she fell in the courtyard, he had rushed to her side without hesitation and carried her away to rest. This girl, whoever she was, seemed to bring out the humanity in both of the people who he loved. But she seemed...broken for some reason and her attack on Francesca had made that clear. She had been hurt and this was her taking revenge. She may bring out the humanity in Niklaus and Katerina, but she seemed to be losing hers.

Klaus shifted slightly as he felt the hard wall behind him and someone's breathing in the hallway. Opening his eyes he was met by the sight of a closed mahogany door and Katherine Pierce sitting against the wall. He turned his head slightly and his eyes locked onto his brother who seemed deep in thought. Klaus coughed slightly bringing his brother back to the present and causing Katherine to open her eyes and look at Klaus and then Elijah as he approached.

"You both look tired, you didn't sleep?" They both got up and shook their heads at him.

"If I may ask, Niklaus, who is this woman?" Klaus sighs as he glances over at Katherine who smirks slightly at Elijah's obliviousness.

"Elijah Mikaelson, the man big on finding Klaus' redemption can't see what's right in front of him. That girl in their is the woman that your brother is in love with. Even a blind man would be able to see it." She watched as Elijah's mouth dropped and his eyes widened at his brother.

"Niklaus, is this true?" Klaus connects his eyes with Elijah's.

"Yes" he whispers allowing a small smile to show. Marcel rounds the corner and raises his eyebrow at the scene as he moves closer.

"Klaus, Elijah the Mystic Falls lot want answers." he says as both Klaus and Katherine roll their eyes. They glance back at Caroline's door, making sure that she's still sleeping and then walk down to the living room where everyone is gathered.

"Ah, finally, the wicked bitch of the west is here. She can finally tell us what the hell happened to Blondie." Katherine narrows her eyes at Damon as he smirks whilst sipping on a glass of bourbon. Se gives him a fake smile and then flashes to him, pulling him out of the chair, imbedding the glass into his neck and kicking him in between the legs, causing him to fall to the floor.

"What the hell!" Elena rushes to Damon's side as she glares at Katherine who bores her eyes into Damon's.

"It seems I hit a nerve then" he says smirking as Elena helps him up. Everyone looks on confused at the obvious act of hatred. Katherine slowly moves closer to Damon and puts her hand into his chest, grasping his heart and moving to his ear.

"I know what you did to Caroline and the fact that your still alive astounds me. I won't kill you because Caroline asked me not to, but I would start running before Klaus finds out and pulls your insides out." She lets go of his heart smiling falsely as he gasps for breath. Damon's eyes flash to Klaus who seems confused.

"What did you do to Caroline?" he says lowly with a threatening tone as Camille, Marcel, Elijah and Hayley look at a seething Klaus who seems to be on the edge of restraint. Damon moves back slightly as Klaus advances when Katherine puts her hand against Klaus' chest and stops him. Klaus glances at her in confusion as she smirks at him and then back at Damon.

"I wouldn't do anything without all the details, you wouldn't want to go easy on him, would you?" Klaus sighs and glares at Damon who moves back and sits down on the sofa beside Elena.

"Katherine, you didn't answer my question, what happened to Caroline to make her kill people?" Katherine narrows her eyes at Stefan.

"Well if you had looked for her harder you would know wouldn't you, besides, it's not for me to say. That's Caroline's choice, but only if she wants you to know. All I can say is that she was...tortured." Damon scoffs at her as he rubs his chest, gets up again and opens his mouth to say something...

* * *

><p><em>Caroline<em>

_"So is this what the 1400s were like?" I say twirling in my light blue corset dress which fell to my ankles as I looked over at Katherine who was watching me with a smile on her face._

_"Yep, well add a few horses, a temperamental family and men who wanted to court you and it would be the perfect 1400's day. Come one, follow me." Katherine pulled on my hand and led me outside of the mansion to see some horses grazing._

_"Where are we going?"_

_"You told me you liked horses so we're going riding." I freeze as my mouth drops open at her as she stops as well._

_"You're kidding right, I told you I liked them, not that I wanted to be thrown off one and die." She scoffed and rolled her eyes at me._

_"You won't die, now stop chickening out. Come on, trust me." She pulls me along and we run down the hill laughing as we reach the fence and hop over and make our way towards the stables which hold two beautiful horses with saddles already on top of them, ready to be ridden on. I move towards the snow white horse and raise my hand to it's mouth as it leans in to my touch tickling me in the process as Katherine unties him from the post._

_"What's his name?" Katherine smirks at me and hands me the reigns as she moves to her ebony horse and unties him as well._

_"Whatever you want it to be Care. Well?" We lead the horses out and I brush my hand against his back._

_"Amory, it means brave in Latin" I say as I glance over at Kat as she grazes her hand over her horse. "You?"_

_"I'm going to name him Julius." I nod, not questioning her choice. "Get on then." I take in a deep breath and watch Kat jump on Julius and wait for me to do the same. I jump, swinging my leg over and firmly hold onto Amory as he moves around slightly. "Well done, see, you seem like a natural." She smirks and Julius begins to move. I tug on Amory's reigns causing him to follow beside Julius._

_"I would have loved it here, except for no curling irons, but I think I could have survived a couple of hundred years for that."_

_"It's so natural, right?" I nod as I look over the hills and see mountains in the distance. "That's what I used to love about it as well, but Bulgaria had more of the architectural beauty than England. Krasota na stil i kharmoniya i blagodat zavisi ot prostotata." she says proudly._

_"Beauty of style and harmony and grace depends on simplicity" I say smiling at her as she raises her eyebrows._

_"Excellent, your Bulgarian is getting very good."_

_"Well, I do have a good teacher." She rolls her eyes at me_

_"Come on Carebear, I'll race you, first one to get to the apple tree wins." She says as she speeds ahead and I narrow my eyes at her whilst shaking my head and tugging on the reigns motioning for Amory to move faster. I speed ahead, past Katherine as she laughs and I join her. I reach the tree first and stop, panting, as I look around for Katherine but she isn't there._

_"Katherine!" I shout, glancing around frantically trying to find her. My vision begins closing in and I fall into darkness._

My eyes slowly flutter open and I stretch on the bed which is covered in silk sheets. I freeze, not realising where I am since the room doesn't seem familiar. I can still smell the lingering apricot scent which Katherine usually wears which tells me that she was here. I get up slowly when another sharp earthy smell hits me. It's familiar and my mind tries to figure out who it belongs to. Klaus. My eyes widen when images of yesterday's events flash through my mind. I breathe out and realise that it's nearly 10 o'clock. Swinging my legs over the side of the bed, I flash into the bathroom and have a quick shower before changing back into my clothes. I pull my hair up into a high ponytail as I listen in to the conversation downstairs. Slowly, I make my way towards the living room, stopping just before walking in.

"_Katherine, you didn't answer my question, what happened to Caroline to make her kill people?' _I hear Stefan ask and I roll my eyes at his black and white view of the world.

"_Well if you looked for her harder you would know wouldn't you, besides, it's not for me to say. That's Caroline's choice, but only if she wants you to know. All I can say is that she was...tortured." _I hear Damon scoff at her and begin to spurt out his useless thoughts.

"_She's Blondie, she's always tortured, it's her thing. Nothing new there, now we'd all appreciate it if you actually told us what happened to make her go crazy." _I hear him groan and I quietly move to the doorway and lean against it watching Damon be thrown around the room by Kat. She graps his neck and begins to squeeze as he begins to choke.

"Let's get something straight here, jackass, if you think that you won't be dead by the end of the day, you're wrong. I'll make it and hour before I begin tearing you limb from limb and then making you watch as I rip off your dick and feed it to you. I might even pull out your insides from your mouth extremely slowly, making sure that you feel every ounce of pain. I'll be the one to torture you, and we'll see if it's your _thing._"

"My, my Katherine, you're beginning to sound like me. I'm impressed." I say pushing myself away from the doorway and walking into the room smirking as everyone's eyes turn to me.

"Well, I learn from the best." Katherine says as she drops Damon to the ground and turns smirking at me.

**Next chapter will include Caroline waking up and a talk with Klaus. She will be dark for a while but still hold onto her humanity. The consequences of what happened to her will be drastic and evident in the next chapter if it already wasn't going by her previous actions. I will include Nadia in this story and if you have any suggestions for where this should go then please review and let me know. I'll update soon, probably tomorrow since inspiration has been filling me. Expect dark Caroline, Nadia Kalijah moment, Klaroline moment and Camille trying to analyse Caroline but failing badly. (If you hadn't noticed I hate Camille with a passion so she probably won't feature in this much or she might, it depends on how I'm feeling and where she would fit in.) **

**See you next time :D**


	5. Chapter 5

I hope you enjoy this chapter it's extra, extra long. 9'131 words to be exact. I was going to split it into two parts but I wrote everything together at once so what the hell, might as well put the whole thing up. Please review and let me know what you think. If it isn't obvious from this, I totally ship Klaroline and there might be a side of Kalijah. I've never understood the Haylijah shipping it seemed too weird and mismatched to me.

Hope you enjoy and please review :D

**My eyes slowly flutter open and I stretch on the bed which is covered in silk sheets. I freeze, not realising where I am since the room doesn't seem familiar. I can still smell the lingering apricot scent which Katherine usually wears which tells me that she was here. I get up slowly when another sharp earthy smell hits me. It's familiar and my mind tries to figure out who it belongs to. Klaus. My eyes widen when images of yesterday's events flash through my mind. I breathe out and realise that it's nearly 10 o'clock. Swinging my legs over the side of the bed, I flash into the bathroom and have a quick shower before changing back into my clothes. I pull my hair up into a high ponytail as I listen in to the conversation downstairs. Slowly, I make my way towards the living room, stopping just before walking in.**

**"****_Katherine, you didn't answer my question, what happened to Caroline to make her kill?' _****I hear Stefan ask and I roll my eyes at his black and white view of the world.**

**"****_Well if you looked for her harder you would know wouldn't you, besides, it's not for me to say. That's Caroline's choice, but only if she wants you to know. All I can say is that she was...tortured." _****I hear Damon scoff at her and begin to spurt out his useless thoughts.**

**"****_She's Blondie, she's always tortured, it's her thing. Nothing new there, now we'd all appreciate it if you actually told us what happened to make her go crazy." _****I hear him groan and I quietly move to the doorway and lean against it watching Damon be thrown around the room by Kat. She gasps his neck and begins to squeeze as he begins to choke.**

**"Let's get something straight here, jackass, if you think that you won't be dead by the end of the day, you're wrong. I'll make it an hour before I begin tearing you limb from limb and then making you watch as I rip off your dick and feed it to you. I might even pull out your insides from your mouth extremely slowly, making sure that you feel every ounce of pain. I'll be the one to torture you, and we'll see if it's your ****_thing._****"**

**"My, my Katherine, you're beginning to sound like me. I'm impressed." I say pushing myself away from the doorway and walking into the room smirking as everyone's eyes turn to me.**

**"Well, I learn from the best." Katherine says as she drops Damon to the ground and turns smirking at me.**

I feel my skin covered in a burning sensation as my heartbeat quickens for a second before I will it to slow whilst my palms feel as if they're on fire. I move further into the room and come to stand in front of Damon as he gets up slowly as his skin knits back together from Kat's attack.

"About time you joined us Blondie, now you can tell us where the hell you've been" he says hoarsely as he rubs his chest to soothe the ache.

"Moga li da go ubiya?" (Can I kill him now?) I smirk at Kat and then look back at Damon who seems puzzled.

"So crude, Kat, I love it…" I say as I smirk at Damon "…Vse oshte ne , skŭpa" (Not yet, darling)

"Since when did you speak Bulgarian?" I roll my eyes at him.

"Since when did you become such an ass… oh wait, you were born this way." His smirk drops as he glares at me as my eyes bore into his.

"Caroline…" I turn to look at Stefan who moves forward, close to me, "where have you been for the past 7 months? Why did you kill that woman yesterday?" I look at him with pity. The poor boy, how he holds on so tight to his perspective of this tragic world.

"Oh Steffy, you still on the bunny diet?" I say deflecting away from his question getting the reaction that I wanted.

"If you mean am I still on animal blood, then yes… but I suppose you drink straight ok the vein now?"

"You catch on very quick Stefan, always were a bright spark weren't you." I smirk at him as Elena suddenly gets up with wide eyes and moves in front of me.

"What the hell did Katherine do to you? My best friend would never drink from the vein." She crosses her arms as I see her eyes narrow in judgement.

"And my best friend would have at least tried looking for me when I disappeared, nut I'm guessing things have changed." Her mouth opens to speak, "But don't worry Elena, I won't hold it against you."

"We tried-"

"No, Bonnie tried, you on the other hand didn't."

"-but we couldn't find you"

"You know what, I won't continue this, it seems like this conversation is just going to go round in circles and I have better things to do." I look at Kat, "Anything?" she shakes her head. _They should be her by now, they should have got my message. _

"It seems someone still holds a teeny tiny grudge against her former friend." Damon says as he cocks an eyebrow and looks at me. I smirk as I move round him, circling him like a predator.

"Oh poor little Damon, Katherine really messed you up, didn't she? Little Damon craving someone, anyone that could love him, it's why you spent most of your vampire life chasing after Katherine." I glance over at Elena who is listening carefully, making eye contact with her as I circle Damon I say "Elena, do you ever wonder if he sees Katherine when he looks at you, because I think he does. Every time he touches you, holds you, kisses you, it must be constantly nagging in the back of your mind."

I look back at Damon who swallows and refuses to look over at her. "It must have hurt so much when Elena chose Stefan first. But then, of course she jumped into bed with you, you must have been _ecstatic _to have one over your brother. So much for family loyalty. But you want to know a little secret. Do you know what your brother and your supposed angel of a girlfriend where up to behind your back?" I tilt my head and purse my lips as his smirk falters for a moment but he composes himself. "Anyone care to guess? How about you Marcel, do you want to have a go, see if you can spot it." He looks over at them curiously and then shrugs his shoulders as I roll my eyes at him.

"How about you, Camille, is it? You're the psychologist, what do you think with those clues?" her eyes widen for a second as I address her and I hear her heart quicken as I move closer. "Come on, anyone?" I look around at their blank faces and roll my eyes. "Dear God, you would all be atrocious at a game of charades, but seeing as most of us are vampires I think you could figure it out in a century or two, unless of course Klaus daggers you." Klaus narrows his eyes at me as I raise my hands in surrender, "hit a nerve, sorry" I turn back to Damon who looks at me with inquisitive eyes.

"Caroline, what the hell are you talking about?" I ignore Bonnie's question as my smirk drops and I look into the elder Salvatore's eyes with cold blue eyes.

"Caroline, stop it" Stefan hisses behind me. I glance over at him and see his eyes pleading silently at me as Elena swallows with guilt.

"Come on Damon, I credit you with half a brain, so you should be able to figure it out, add a bed and subtract their clothes. Got it yet?" I say with a cold, harsh tone in my voice.

"You're lying" he murmurs.

"Am I? Look at them, your little brother with guilt ridden eyes, and Elena who can't even look at you right now. Your girlfriend fucked your brother behind your back when they were supposed to be looking for me." He looks over my shoulder at them and then quickly looks back at me trying to find something, anything that suggests that it isn't true. But there is nothing, my eyes convey nothing but the truth and he sees that. "And let's not ignore the most obvious aspect." I move behind him and lean closer into his ear as I whisper "Neither is denying it." I smirk as I watch the realisation play over his face.

_Is this me, cruel and cold, a coil which has been wound so tight that it springs up at anything, it attacks like a serpent, quick and agile with a deadly force? Maybe it is, it would be the most logical outcome…. Maybe it isn't, maybe this is me in my true form, no covering, no hiding, pure blunt words that hit the mark. Caroline Forbes, once the planner of the town, once a girl who risked everything for her friends. A girl who grew up, a woman now who knows wee to strike, no more rescuing needed. I rescued myself._

"Is it true?" he whispers quietly as he looks at Elena as her eyes begin to water as she looks at Damon and reaches out to him but he moves backwards.

"Damon, it meant nothing… please" Stefan's face falls but he hides it well as he looks at me. I take in the scene and glance at Kat who shares my look when she glances at the clock on the wall. _They must have heard about the death of the wolves in the Bayou, they should be here by now._ My attention is drawn back when I feel someone looking at me and I find Klaus who ignores the love triangle commotion and tries to figure me out. We look at each other for a few minutes and all I want to do is tell him what happened, how this is me now, no matter how hard I try to fight it, how hard I want to go back to being the girl who he considered once to be full of light. My eyes begin to water as our connection holds for a few seconds when someone calls my name.

"Wow, you must really hate them." The blonde, Camille says as she moves closer to me. Her eyes are set in a confident way as I hear the blood pump round her body, the deep breath she takes as she moves closer and see the pulse in her vein. I look at her curiously to see how she proceeds.

"To want to turn Damon against them, you must really hate them or maybe that's just the way you were brought up. You were right, I am a psychologist and I can read people well, so let's see if I've got this right…judging by your strength, you're probably older than Marcel, so 600, give or take a few years, you were abused as a child and turned against your will. Stefan said that you used to be the essence of humanity, but the display I just saw suggests you turned it off in the rime you went missing, you were tortured so badly, you were under so much duress that you had to turn it off. Francesca was probably one of them and you killed her yesterday to get revenge. But something made you switch it back on, maybe your friend Katherine. Your display just now was to draw attention away from yourself so that no one would question were you had been which suggests you didn't want to relive any of it, even your kills. So you feel guilty on some level, you feel grief at the things you lost and missed out on."

The room is silent throughout her observations which she ends with a smirk. My face is void of emotions as I look at her and then my mouth curves upward into a sly smirk as I clap my hands slowly for effect. I giggle slightly and glance down before raising my head up.

"Wow, I'm impressed." She smiles at me and backs away slowly as if she's won a prize. My smirk drops suddenly. "I've never heard so much bullshit spew out of one person's mouth, you should be proud of yourself. You've just illustrated the perfect way to how not to be a psychologist."

Her smile drops as Kat and Rebekah laugh quietly. I move closer to her slowly, predatorily as everyone anticipates my reaction. From the corner of my eye I see Marcel tense and slowly get up. _How predictable_. "Rule one, never be too cocky when analysing, it makes you reject valid observations. Rule two, don't appear to be right with everything you say, always think about effecting factors when judging. And rule three. Do not, under any circumstances, underestimate me."

I stop just before her and smile condescendingly. She swallows thickly as her body hits the table and her pulse increases with fear. I move closer and my eyes show no emotion as I look at her. "Did you know that defence lawyers use the term "Duress" to describe the use of force, coercion, or psychological pressure exerted on a client in the commission of a crime." She looks at me intently as I speak, analysing me even now. "When duress is applied to the emotionally unstable, the result can be as violent as it is unpredictable"

I turn around, and walk slowly toward the table with liqueur. Taking a glass I pour myself some scotch as I continue to speak. "You said I felt guilt, you were right. Guilt is a powerful affliction. You can try to turn your back on it, but that's when it sneaks up behind you and eats you alive. Some people struggle to understand their own guilt, unwilling or unable to justify the part they play in it. Others run away from their guilt, shedding their conscience until there's no conscience left at all." My eyes harden and I stare at her, piercing into her soul, "But I run toward my guilt. I feed off of it. I need it." I raise my eyes and look at her as water begins to fill her's. I gulp back the drink and let it burn a path down my throat. "You and I both know that grief occurs in five stages. First, there's denial, followed by anger. Then comes bargaining, and depression. For most, the final stage of grief is acceptance. But for me, grief is a life sentence without clemency. I will never accept and I will never forgive, not even after the people who took everything from me lay dead at my feet." I stare at her intently, making sure that she knows what I am. A merciless monster.

"You're a monster…" she murmurs as she stares at me in disbelief as I chuckle lowly.

"Just as there are two sides to every story, there are two sides to every person…one that we reveal to the world and another we keep hidden inside. A duality governed by the balance of light and darkness. Within each of us is the capacity for both good and evil. But those who are able to blur the moral dividing line hold the true power … you think I'm a monster, fine. But don't pretend to be any different to me Camille. You tell yourself anything you have to be able to sleep at night darling but even you have condemned others and let them die to save the people you care about." She stands frozen as she looks at me with tear filled eyes. "For example, you gave Klaus Papa Tunde's dagger, thus condemning the witch who asked for your help. You were the one who signed her death too save Klaus and Marcel. You made a choice, you were the one who decided it and that is what will be engraved in your mind." The room is filled with the quiet, ragged breathing of Camille.

"And it isn't an act of revenge darling. It's retribution. Rule 4. The most important rule of all. Don't psychoanalyse me, honey. You'll die trying…"

The silence screams in the room when the door suddenly ones to reveal a man wearing a trilby hat.

"Klaus, Marcel… you might want to get down here, there's a group of wolves here." I smirk and glance over at Kat who nods at me.

"ShowTime" I whisper to myself as Klaus and Marcel, followed by Hayley and the others make their way out of the room and back down to the courtyard. I follow, lagging behind a few steps waiting for the perfect moment to reveal myself.

"Jackson, what are you doing here?" I see a man with shoulder long blondish brown hair look over at Hayley as she begins talking. Behind him is his jock who glance around nervously but hold their positions behind their alpha.

"Hayley, Klaus. Did you order the killing of the Seymour pack, the clan led by Samuel?"

"What?! Of course not, they weren't any threat to us, we didn't order any killings." Hayley exclaims as she moves closer to him when Klaus glances at me out of the corner of his eye.

"We want to know who did, if it wasn't you, then who the hell was it?!" he shouts with rage in his eyes when his beta gently places his hand on his shoulder and slowly pulls him back. I roll my eyes at them and slowly move away and forward.

"I see you got my message. What took you so long?" I say loudly gaining everyone's attention. A few members of the pack gasp as they see me and move back murmuring quietly.

"You killed them?" Jackson asks in disbelief as he takes in my small frame. I shrug amusedly as I smirk.

"I massacred them." The pack begins to growl as I cock my eyebrow and smirk maliciously. "Now, now boys and girls, let's act like civilised beings, no need to act like animals."

"Why?" he says through clenched teeth.

"Why don't you ask Oliver, he knows exactly why?" I say as my smirk drops and I stare at the brunette man with brown eyes who acts as the beta.

"Oliver?" he swallows thickly as he glances at me.

"It's a warning" he say lowly as I shake my head with a smirk.

"Nope, the warning was me threatening you face to face in that cage. The killings were the result." My eyes harden as I stand still and my smirk drop. "Where is she?"

"Who?"

"Oliver, I suggest you take me to her." He shakes his head and steps back. I snarl and let the veins ripple under my eyes as I move closer.

"They'll kill me, I can't."

"They're dead, I killed them, now take me to her." He looks over my shoulder at Hayley and I see him plead with her to interfere but I move in front of her so he looks at me instead. I lift my head challenging him to defy me when he nods hesitantly. "Good boy, and know that if even a hair on her head is misplaced, I will skin you alive and then commence to do the same to the rest of the pack and make you watch as I rip them apart. Is that clear?" he nods slowly as he backs away and I move toward him as the pack parts.

"Is that a threat?" Jackson sneers just as I walk past him whilst I smirking

"No darling, that is a promise. Now be a good little pup and _stay_" I hiss with red eyes as he swallows back his fear. I feel someone move behind me and turn. "Kat, you'll be staying here, let me handle this." She narrows her eyes at me and opens her mouth to protest. "Trust me" I implore as I stare at her.

"Miss Forbes, I will be accompanying you" Elijah says as he moves past the others and to me. I nod once and turn back when Kat gently takes hold of my arm and pulls me back.

"Why can he go and I can't?" I let a small smile show as I uncurl her fingers from my arm.

"Because he can't die, but you can." I murmur as I turn and walk away with Elijah behind me as I follow Oliver.

"So why are you going, sweetheart?" I smirk and twirl round to face Klaus.

"Oh, did I forget to mention…I can't die." Klaus' mouth drops and I turn away from him, walking out of the door.

"Well Miss Forbes, I must say that is quite surprising."

"Please Elijah, call me Caroline, and surprising how?" I say as I try to figure out where Oliver is taking us.

"I was led to believe that you were a vampire who could be killed with a stake." I see him look at me in curiosity as I giggle.

"Yes, how things change…Oliver, where is she being kept?" He glances at me as I move beside him.

"In a cellar underneath a cabin in the Bayou." I nod at him resolutely.

"Has she been harmed?" He swallows thickly "Well?" He nods and I draw in a sharp breath. "How"

"…she's been vervained, bound, tortured with sunlight and had small amounts of werewolf venom be injected into her."

"Interesting…"

"How so?" I smirk maliciously.

"Oh just the way that you appear so confident before you're about to die, I always thought that humans would be scared of death, witches and werewolves included of course, but you seem to show nothing. Maybe you're stupid enough to believe that I will spare you…" he stops suddenly causing me to stop as well and turn to him. "Problem, Oliver?" I ask innocently with wide eyes as Elijah looks on at us whilst Oliver swallows and shakes his head minutely as he stumbles forward slowly and continues to walk.

"If I'm going to die, at least tell me who she is"

"You're quite the nosy one, aren't you? Let's just say she's an acquaintance of mine. Who is guarding her?" We make it to the bayou and slowly amble through the fallen leaves and between the trees as we head towards the cabin.

"L don't know, I haven't been here since she was first brought and bound." I nod slowly. _So she's remained here for all this time, Mikael and Esther needed her for something if she was this close to the French Quarter and she wasn't dead. But what for?_

"Caroline, who is this acquaintance?" Elijah's deep voice moves into my ears as he follows me in his pristine suit which, surprisingly, hasn't become dirty because of the surroundings.

"Do you know of a woman named Nadia?" He shakes his head. "Nadia Petrova." His eyes widen.

"Petrova, is she related to Elena and Katerina?" I nod at him.

"Nadia Petrova, also known as Nadia Pierce. Ring a bell?"

"Is she Katerina's…?"

"Yep. The girl that Katherine gave birth to. Nadia is her daughter, she turned into a vampire and continued to look for Kat for the last 500 years. She found her a week before Kat died."

"How is she back?" I smirk.

"Oh come on, you know Katherine Pierce, she's a survivor." We reach a clearing and see a cabin in the distance which we make our way towards.

"And what about you? The display back at the abattoir was intense."

"It was necessary." I focus my hearing and make out a few whimpers.

"How so?"

"Things have changed Elijah, they should know that now. It was necessary to show them that I'm not the girl who I was before."

"Thank you" he whispers and I look at him in confusion, "for helping us, for saving Hope…" I look away from him as I glance around making sure this isn't an ambush. "But I have one more question." I raise my eyebrow at him. "Who are you to Niklaus…?"

_**Abattoir**_

The pack were still in the abattoir as the vampires watched them from the balconies. Kol made his way down the stairs as he rubbed the back of his head and winced slightly when he looked round in confusion at the scene before him. Rebekah and Klaus were sitting on the sofa as the others surrounded them and the pack of wolves stood before them. His eyes floated up to the vampires overlooking the ground from the first floor and watching the wolves intently, waiting for them to start attacking.

"Ah brother, so nice of you to finally join us, hurt your head did you?" Rebekah sniggers as she smirks at him.

"Do be quiet sister dear and go play with one of your boy toys." Her smirk dropped as she rolled her eyes and Klaus ran his hand through his hair. "Brother you seem stressed, it wouldn't happen to have anything to do with your blonde?" Klaus glares at him and opens his mouth to speak when Kol raises his hands in surrender "no need to threaten me with a dagger brother, it seems your girl can hold her own." He glances around. "Where is she then, and were is Elijah? Don't tell me she switched beds, isn't that the doppleganger's job?" He says sarcastically when he notices Elena's guilt ridden look, Stefan's broodiness and Damon's piercing eyes. "Oh, come on, someone fill me in please." He says excitedly as he moves closer to the group.

"Short version, Elena jumped from Stefan to Damon and then fucked Stefan behind his brother's back, effectively cheating on Damon. I think you've been stealing my tricks Elena, I'm a little sad." Katherine pouts as she sips on a glass of bourbon.

"Katerina, it seems my brother hasn't killed you yet?" She smirks at him and giggles. "A special blonde wouldn't have something to do with that would she?"

"Of course she did Kol, and now she's off saving the rest of the world and seems to have dragged Elijah with her." Rebekah drawls.

"Correction, Caroline is saving one person and your brother offered to go with her." Kol plops down beside Katherine on the sofa.

"Talking about Caroline, how did she become immortal?" Klaus' head snaps up with a cocked eyebrow.

"How the hell did you know she is immortal, I thought you were knocked out?"

"I was, but your girlfriend's witchy friend transferred her magic to her, which would kill a normal vampire within seconds, but she could withstand it meaning she couldn't die." He looks over the others when he sees Camille's furrowed brow. "Cami, don't feel so disheartened that Klaus already has a girlfriend, why settle for second best when there's me." She glances at him but looks back down as Marcel wraps his arms around her.

"Was anything I said right?" she murmurs as she looks around.

"Right about what?"

"It seems Camille tried to analyse Caroline but got it epically wrong."

"No." Stefan says. "You were wrong with everything. She isn't 600 years old, human years she's 19, vampire years she's 2 years old." Camille nods her head slowly as she listens.

"She wasn't abused as a child, her father left her and her mother was usually at work. But she was never abused." Bonnie coughs at Elena's statement causing her to look at Bonnie in confusion. "Bonnie?"

"You can't say she wasn't abused…" she murmurs as she glares at Damon who looks away from her with downcast eyes.

"What do you mean?" Klaus' attention peaks at the statement.

"Nothing, that's for Caroline to tell. But, no, her parents didn't abuse her."

"She's never turned off her humanity. Not even after everything that happened…" Katherine says as her eyes meet with Camille's and then she glares at the pack of wolves are listening intently.

"We didn't have a choice…" a man with dark brown hair says quietly which they would have missed if it wasn't for their vampire hearing.

"Yes you did, you just chose to follow the plan" Katherine says as her eyes pierce his when he suddenly looks away from her. "They didn't threaten you, they didn't make your life hell. Instead they offered you a moonlight ring in exchange for hurting a girl which you jumped at. You know Camille, if you want to see a monster you should look at them, the ones who went along willingly with hurting Caroline."

"We didn't do anything to her, that was all down to Mikael and Esther. They ordered it." Klaus watches the scene trying to figure it out with the various clues he keeps getting but his mind jumps from scenario to scenario. The questions he has can only be answered by Caroline who he hasn't had a chance to talk to alone since the start. But he will find out, it's the vow he makes to himself, he will find out what happened and he will punish the ones involved. No matter how small the details.

_**CAROLINE**_

I grasp her face in my hands as I call her name to pull hr out of the darkness. "Nadia, Nadia, can you hear me!" I try to get her to open her eyes but nothing, no response. I can still hear her heartbeat which muffles the screams outside of the room.

"How is she?" Elijah walks in and I spare him a glance. _How can someone who's ripped out 10 hearts have no evidence of it on his suit? _

"She won't wake up." I tear away the ropes which bind her and hold her tight against me as I carry her bridal style out of the cellar back into the cabin room which is strewn with bodies with holes in their chests and crimson hearts misplaced. I move out of the cabin back to the clearing when I gently lay her down on the ground. "Nadia, it's me Care, open your eyes for me. Please." Nothing. I pull back my sleeve and sink my teeth into my wrist and then place it against her mouth, rousing her. I feel her latch on and her eyes flash open as she grips my wrist. "Shh, it's ok Nadia, I've got you." I stroke back her hair as she lets go of my wrist and looks at me with tears in her eyes when she gasps.

"Caroline…" her body begins to burn and sweat trickles down. "Venom…" she whispers. _Werewolf venom. _

"It's ok, you're going to be ok." Just as I'm about to pick her up, Elijah takes her and nods to me.

"We need to get to Klaus, he's the only one who could help now."

"And what makes you so sure that he'll help Katerina's daughter?" I stare at him, conveying a silent message.

"He'll help."

"I hope so…" he says as he flashes off and I follow him.

_**Abattoir**_

"Brother!" I hear Elijah's voice shout as the doors suddenly slam open and he walks in carrying a young brunette woman followed by Caroline.

"Nadia…" Katerina whispers as she flashes to her as Elijah gently places her on the ground. "What happened?"

"Werewolf venom." He whispers and then looks at me. _Nadia. This must be Katerina's daughter. _I move closer and see her eyes roll back and her skin become more and more pale.

"Klaus…" Caroline whispers as she looks at me with her bright blue eyes. "Help her, please." I furrow my brow and move closer.

"I want answers." She nods and I grab a glass and sink my teeth into my wrist and let my blood flow into the glass. Pulling back, I hand over the glass to Katerina who takes it and holds it against the girl's mouth who begins to sip it.

"Who is she?" Damon asks curiously as he moves closer her.

"No one." Caroline says as she steps in front of him blocking his view of the girl. I can make out the obvious tension between them and remember Bonnie's words. Maybe he hurt her before. It's another question for her which I intend to get answered.

"Thank you…" Nadia whispers hoarsely as she looks at me. I tilt my head and make out the obvious features she shares with her mother. Chestnut hair, brown eyes and lips which could curl up into a malicious smirk. I nod at her when Elijah picks her up slowly and carries her up to a bed with Katerina behind them.

"Thank you." I turn to Caroline who looks at me with a small smile which I return.

"Not to break up the reunion, but want to tell us where Oliver is and why the hell you're covered in wolf blood?!" Jackson exclaims as he moves towards Caroline.

"He's dead and so are the people who were holding Nadia." She says simply. Elijah didn't have a drop of blood on him but she did. She killed them. _Should I be surprised? She killed the others. _

"I'll kill you!" He runs at her and just before I can flash in front of her, she plunges her hand into his chest and grasps his heart in a cook manner.

"Wrong. I'll be the one doing all the killing. Did you know that Nadia was being held?" He begins choking as blood bubbles up from his mouth.

"Caroline…" I whisper as I move closer to her. She ignores me and tightens her hold on his heart.

"Did you know?" she hisses and he shakes his head.

"Stop it, you're killing him!" Hayley shouts as she pleads with Caroline.

"Why did Mikael and Esther want Nadia?"

"I don't know" he grits out as I hear the slowing of his heart due to the grip on it.

"Not good enough" she says resolutely as she raises her other hand and puts pressure around his throat. "Why!" her fingers tighten and Jackson falls to his knees as Caroline keeps her grip on him tight.

"Caroline please!" Hayley tries to pull her away from Jackson when she suddenly throws her back into the wall.

"Tell me!" she releases her grip slightly and he gasps.

"Something to do with the Petrova bloodline, binding the kid to her and then something about a sacrifice." He whispers breathlessly.

"That wasn't so hard was it?" I see her mouth curve up into a smirk.

"What is wrong with you? You could have killed him!"

"Don't worry honey, I fully intend to kill him. You have my word on that." She says in a malicious tone as the girl from the pack cradles Jackson's body and watches him heal. The pack growl and move closer to her.

"One against seven, now that isn't fair on you, I'll take you all down in the blink of an eye." I watch the girl who was once full of so much light be consumed with the darkness. A blood coated angel. My angel. The pack run at her and I flash in front of her throwing them all back and making them stop.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, boys and girls. Wouldn't want you getting hurt, now would we?"

"STOP IT!" Hayley flashes forward and looks at Caroline. "Why would you do that, Oliver was helping you, why would you kill him?"

"Because he hurt my friend, and I don't tolerate that. And because I enjoyed it." Hayley snarls and lunges when I try to grab her before she reaches Caroline but she's gone. I glance around and see Hayley pinned against the wall as Caroline breaks her hand. "Now, now Hayley. Let's get something perfectly clear. I _hate _you, nothing would give me the greater pleasure than killing you but I will not condemn Hope to living a motherless life. Now I suggest you take a deep breath and return to your daughter who seems to have woken from her nap." She hisses into Hayley's ear and then throws her off to the side before flashing to Jackson and moving predatorily towards him.

"Please." He begins to beg and move backwards as Caroline reveals her vampire features. She looks magnificent, beautiful, stunning. All the words which describe a gorgeous queen. Her hair flows around her like a halo as the wind travels around the room from outside.

"Caroline, stop, this isn't you!" The doppleganger shouts as she tries to move closer to her. "Care, stop this, please, you don't have to do this." Her please go unheard as she moves towards Jackson.

"Caroline, please don't hurt him…" Hayley whispers as she slowly moves to her. "Please don't…" I stand frozen as I watch Caroline stop and her features return to human as she glances over at Hayley and back at Jackson.

"Give me one good reason." She whispers as she stares at Jackson.

"I love him." Hayley says resolutely and everything freezes. Caroline stills whilst Jackson's head snaps to look at Hayley. Everyone watches Caroline to figure out her next move. Her previously tense body sags slightly as she lets out a shaky breath and steps back slowly.

"Know that this is the mercy I show for you Hayley. Jackson, I suggest that you and the rest of your pack stay out of my way or I won't be held responsible for what will happen." She turns away from everyone and flashes out of the room back into the open streets.

"Hayley…" Jackson whispers as he reaches out to her but she hears Hope cry and flashes to her, leaving the rest of us to comprehend the events that just took place. I have to find Caroline, I have to get some answers. I flash out of the room and follow Caroline's honey and peppermint scent.

**Katherine**

"Nadia, sŭbuzhdane po med. Obicham te." (Nadia, wake up honey. I love you.) I whisper as I run my fingers through her soft, wavy brown hair. Her breathing is even and I can hear the soft beat of her heart fill the room.

"Katerina, this is your daughter?" I nod slowly as I continue to watch Nadia regain some colour in her cheeks.

"Yes." I whisper as he moves closer to me. I remain seated on the bed beside Nadia as I stroke her hand and draw curls on fingers.

"Why didn't you tell me she was still alive?" I scoff at him.

"I didn't know Elijah, she turned up and found me a week before I died. And what was I supposed to say to you? 'Hey Elijah, I just phoned to tell you that my long lost daughter, who I thought was dead, has found me. Btw, I'm dying so see you in hell.' And you were the one who left me, I didn't owe you anything." I say in a blasé tone to show that I'm not hurt but I can tell he sees right through me, he always could. I feel his fingers gently brush against the back of my neck.

"Katerina, I thought you would at least contact me to tell me you were dying. I could have helped you, given you my blood, something." His normally resolute voice shakes and I swallow slowly.

"I already tried that, I couldn't ingest any vampire blood so no, you couldn't have helped." I murmur as Nadia takes in a deep breath. Letting her sleep, I get up and move out of the room as Elijah follows me.

"You could have called me regardless." I spin and face him with narrowed eyes.

"To do what? To mourn over me, to watch me die. To hold my hand as I took my last breath. I could have done so much, I could have called, I could have told you, I could have come to you. But that is all that was, many possibilities that I refused to follow through. I thought that we were done, you turned your back on me so I did the same, I refused to mourn over my life with you. What we could have had if I had called you. A small infinity before I died." I take a shaky breath as I look into his eyes as mine begin to water. "But I didn't because it would hurt too damn much. I couldn't tell you because then it would be final. Me dying, me never seeing you again, us never happening. I already tried, we already tried to make it work and that collapsed. I couldn't do that again, not to you. Never to you." Tears begin to fall and I feel his fingers move over my cheek and brush away the tears. He moves closer to me, lowering his head as he stares into my eyes.

"Katerina, my Katerina. You always were a stubborn woman…" he whispers as his lips brush against mine.

"Elijah…" I curl my fingers into his jacket and pull him closer.

"Katherine, Caroline left." Stefan's voice interrupts the moment and I back away from him and turn to look at Stefan in confusion.

"What do you mean she left?" He glances between Elijah and me as I distance myself from Elijah instinctively even more.

"She attacked Jackson but stopped and then flashed away. Klaus followed her." I take in a deep breath deciding if I should go after her.

"Do you know where they went?" He shakes his head.

"Who's the girl in that room?" I wave my hand ignoring his question as I turn away and go back to Nadia, passing Elijah but avoiding his eyes when he suddenly reaches out and gently grasps my wrist.

"Thank you Mr Salvatore, you may go." He says in a deep voice and I hear Stefan shuffle away leaving us. "Katerina I-"

"Don't." I pull myself away from him and hurry into Nadia's room and shut the door swiftly leaning my head against the cold wooden door.

"And I thought I had problems…" Nadia says hoarsely causing me to flash to her and take her hand in mine and brush my fingers against her cheek.

"Nadia, vie ste dobre?" (Nadia, are you ok?) She tries to sit herself up and I help her to get comfortable.

"Nikoga ne sŭm bil po-dobŭr" (Never been better) she says sarcastically with a slight laugh which causes my mouth to curve up into a small smile.

"Better question, he's the man, isn't he? The one you fell for?" I look away as the tears begin to fill my eyes again.

"I don't know what you're talking about, the venom must have gone to your head." Nadia rolls her eyes.

"Mother, I may not know you properly, but I know when you're scared, when you're hurt and when you're in love. On this occasion, you seem to be all three."

"You need to back to sleep." I murmur as I twist strand of her hand around my finger when she covers my hand with hers.

"You know he's right." I raise my eyebrow, "You are stubborn." I shake my head and smile.

"Like mother, like daughter." She smiles and breathes out as she lays back on the bed and moves to the side patting the space for me. I roll my eyes and slowly lay down, wrapping my arm around her waist and letting myself drown in the comforting feel of her presence.

"Mother" I hum, "where is Caroline?"

"She's…figuring things out…" I whisper as I tighten my hold on her.

**Caroline**

The wind whips through my hair as I pace the cemetery grounds letting the silence engulf me. Only the rusting of the trees and the howling of the wind fill the air. It's numbing, a sensation that I long for. I run my fingers through my hair.

_Don't do it. You're so much stronger than this Care, you'll figure it all out. Everything. You are not a monster, you have your humanity, and you are free. There isn't anything in this world that could stop you. You are safe, no one can hurt you. Not anymore._

A tree branch snaps and I freeze on the spot and glance around. The familiar scent fills my nose and I relax momentarily.

"Klaus…" A figure walks closer to me, out of the fog, and stops a few feet away from me. "What do you want?" I say in a tired voice as he slowly steps closer. His eyes meet mine and I see a flash of emotions when he suddenly flashes in front of me leaving a small gap between us. His heat radiates off of him and warms the top of my skin.

"I don't understand." He says slowly. "What happened to you Caroline?" I move away from him but he pulls me back to him gently and searches for my eyes. "I have so many questions, what are you doing here, how did you manage to kill Esther and Mikael, why did you kill the wolves, the witches and try to hurt Jackson? When did you ally yourself to Katherine? So many questions which I need you to answer." I shake my head and try to release his grip on me.

"Klaus, let go of me." I say as I try to pull away but he keeps his hold on me. "Please." I plead and he slowly releases me.

"Answer me, I need to know." He whispers. I take in a shaky breath and begin pacing again trying to collect my thoughts, trying to figure out what I should tell him. "Sweetheart, please." I stop and look at him as I open and close my mouth trying to find the words. "Katerina said that you were tortured, but there is much more to that isn't there?" He moves closer to me slowly.

"Yes…" I whisper looking at anything but him. "There is so much more, but I don't know what to tell you." I whisper when he gently takes my hand.

"Do you trust me?" I look at him and hesitantly nod my head. "Trust me now…" he whispers as he moves closer to me and gently wraps his arms around my waist as I look at him in confusion when he suddenly flashes us away to a small house which would be ideal for a family of 4.

"Where are we?" He releases but keeps hold of my hand as he guides up the path and unlocks the door and leads me in.

"A house, my house." I look around, the walls are painted a pale blue, nothing extravagant, in fact it's…normal. There are paintings on the wall, landscapes, animals and a beautiful lake near a meadow. "I bought this when I found out about Hope, my siblings were pestering me to get more involved, this is my safe haven. I had a witch spell the house so that no one can hear the conversations in here and only I could invite someone inside. The only people allowed in her now are me and you. My siblings don't know about this house, they usually think I'm at my apartment in the Quarter if not the mansion." He takes off his jacket and hangs it on the coat hanger as he steps out of his shoes and moves into the living room with a modern fireplace which is lit. I follow him into the room after taking off my shoes.

"Why are you telling me this?" I ask as I step onto the soft cream carpet whilst he hands me a glass of scotch.

"So that you know it's safe to tell me. No one will hear what you have to say except me." I scoff at him, building my walls back up.

"And what makes you think that I'll tell you anything?" He places his glass on the table and looks at me inquisitively as he searches my eyes for something.

"Because I know you, when I left Mystic Falls, you were safe, you were happy." He moves closer as his eyes bore into mine. "But now, you seem…lost. You're hurt and you want someone to understand. Let me." I back away from him.

"Understand what? Yes I was hurt, and now I'm not." I gulp down the scotch letting it burn and then slam the glass on the table beside me. He continues to stare at me. "I'm fine Klaus. I don't need this. I don't need you, or anyone. I'm fine." He narrows his eyes and tilts his head as he tries to figure it out, his gaze burns me and I try to move away from him but he cups my face as his eyes connect with mine.

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?" He whispers as his sweet breath hits my lips. I can feel my walls begin to crumble as I grasp his hands and close my eyes trying to compose myself, but it's useless. "I look into your eyes, and where I should see the woman who fought me every step of the way, I now see a girl who wants to feel something, needs to feel something." His thumbs graze over the apples of my cheeks as he continues to speak. "Tell me what happened. You disappeared sweetheart, you went through something and now you're…lost, you seem to be…empty." My eyes flash open and I feel anger begin to bubble up as I pull myself away from him and narrow my eyes at him as the floodgates open and everything that I had suppressed flows out of my mouth.

"Don't you think I know that!" I scream at him as tears that were waiting to be released finally begin to fall from my eyes. "Yes I disappeared, because, yes, I was kidnapped. I was taken by people who were working for Esther and Mikael because they wanted to break me. They wanted to hurt me and make me turn it off. Whilst everyone was off living their perfect little lives, I was held in a cold dark room, chained to the wall and tortured for days nonstop." My voice becomes hoarse. "They let the sunlight burn me, they starved me, they made sure that I was weak and couldn't fight back. They staked me repeatedly and then I was raped. I tried to fight but I was _so _weak and I became _so _tired of fighting back. But Mikael and Esther didn't care, they wanted me to switch it off. So when none of the other stuff worked, Mikael made me watch as he tore into my mother's throat and drained her as she screamed for someone, anyone to help!" My breathing was unsteady, the beat of my heart filled my ears and I stumble back hitting the wall letting it hold me up. "And I couldn't do anything but watch as the blood ran down her throat and she collapsed to the floor. I wanted to stop everything, I wanted to turn it off and not _feel._ But then I kept hearing her voice in my head. Round and round, over and over again. Don't turn it off, it's not you, you're strong, you can get through this." I slide down the wall and end up on the floor with my knees to my chest in a childlike manner. "And look at me now, this isn't me, this isn't the girl I used to be, don't you get it Klaus. I'm not her and I can't ever be her again. Because they succeeded. They broke her and ripped her apart leaving a shell in her place. An empty shell…" my voice dies down as I begin to sob uncontrollably as I wrap my arms around my knees, trying to make myself small and less noticeable. My head drops to my knees as I try to block everything out when a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around my body and bring me in close to a warm body. Klaus cradles me and gently begins rocking me as if I was a child.

"Shh, Caroline. I'm here. I won't let anyone hurt you." The tears keep falling and I bury my head into Klaus' neck as he keeps whispering soothing words into my ear and holds me tight. "I'll keep you safe from now on. I promise." His lips continue to brush against my ear as I continue to cry into his shoulder letting the teardrops fall onto his skin. His hand moves through my hair, untangling the strands. "Shh, love, I'm right here, and I'm not letting you go…" I move my lips to his ear.

"Promise?" He pulls away and looks into my eyes.

"I promise…" He moves closer and kisses away the tears as he gently rubs my back to calm me down until my breathing is even. He continues to rock me slowly as I lay my head on his shoulder. After a minute, he gets up as he picks me up bridal style and carries me through the house up to a bedroom with a large, red bed. He lowers me to my feet and slowly slides off my jacket and place it on the side as he opens up the covers gesturing for me to slide in. I get in and move to the side as he slides in as well and raps his arm around my waist pulling me in close. I move my head under his chin and breathe him in as he draws circles on the sliver of skin which is exposed at my waist. I lift my fingers and begin to twist his necklaces and look at the various charms. Whilst he uses my skin as a canvas, he begins to hum a lullaby which grows louder, forming melodic words in another a language.

"What language is that?" I whisper into his chest.

"Norse, I used to sing this to my little brother, Henrik, when there was a thunderstorm and he got scared." I hum in acknowledgement as I continue to graze my fingers over his necklaces. He resumes the song and I can't help but smile at his attempt. His voice is soothing and the little lilt in the accent is peaceful.

"It's beautiful." He nods slightly but continues to sing to me and my eyes begin to feel heavy and droop closed. "Thank you." The song dies down and the last thing I feel is the tender kiss he places on my forehead and the tightening of his arm around my waist.

"_Who are you to Niklaus?"_

"_A friend."_

"_Nothing more?"_

"_Maybe, it depends."_

"_On what?"_

"_When 'however long it takes' finally arrives."_

**_So, what did you think? Next chapter will include Klaus' point of view and reaction to finding out about Caroline, more flashback scenes, Katherine and Caroline bonding and you'll find out how Caroline knew those details of Pap Tunde's dagger and how she is now immortal. If you want to see anything else, let me know._**

**_See you next time :D_**


	6. Chapter 6

New chapter, yay! I hope you like this, it does get a bit graphic when Caroline is dreaming, just a warning. Some of you might think that Klaus' reaction isn't as volatile as it should be to fit in with his character but I've been finding it really hard to get onto his mind set at that point. When I made it more full of anger, it would just drift off and make Caroline seem more 'good' when I want her to remain the more 'broken yet fighting harder' out of the two. Any Tyler lovers just a quick warning he is not good in this as you'll be able to tell.

I hope you enjoy this and please review and tell me what you think (especially Klaus' reaction and how you think I should have wrote him) :D

**I lift my fingers and begin to twist his necklaces and look at the various charms. Whilst he uses my skin as a canvas, he begins to hum a lullaby which grows louder, forming melodic words in another a language.**

**"What language is that?" I whisper into his chest.**

**"Norse, I used to sing this to my little brother, Henrik, when there was a thunderstorm and he got scared." I hum in acknowledgement as I continue to graze my fingers over his necklaces. He resumes the song and I can't help but smile at his attempt. His voice is soothing and the little lilt in the accent is peaceful.**

**"It's beautiful." He nods slightly but continues to sing to me and my eyes begin to feel heavy and droop closed. "Thank you." The song dies down and the last thing I feel is the tender kiss he places on my forehead and the tightening of his arm around my waist.**

**"**_**Who are you to Niklaus?"**_

**"**_**A friend."**_

**"**_**Nothing more?"**_

**"**_**Maybe, it depends."**_

**"**_**On what?"**_

**"**_**When 'however long it takes' finally arrives."**_

_"Wakey, wakey sweetie. I'm Francesca, let's talk shall we." My eyes slowly open as the soreness takes over my body. I suppress the need to vomit as the brunette girl sits in front of me on the wooden chair. Her leg is crossed over the other and her posture is ice cold. "So darling, tell me, how are you?" Her smile is malicious and her fingers tap the black gem which sits in the middle of her silver banded ring. I refuse to speak, my mouth stays closed and I keep my lips in a tight line. Her sinister eyes gleam as she smirks at me. "I asked you a question Caroline. Answer me." I hear her sick honey voice echo through the cold room. "It seems Samuel really found a way to shut you up, hmm, I wondered what happened to your screams" I lower my eyes to the floor and stare at the concrete ground as I hear her tinkling giggle. "How about we try this another way…" I see her shadow move and she pulls back my hair viciously causing me to hiss. "Come on in darling…"_

_The door creaks open and my eyes flicker to it. A dark skinned woman enters slowly and I gulp as the empty pit in my stomach sets in again. "Hello child. I'm Agnes. Don't worry dear, this won't hurt. Much." She says as 3 other girls enter. "We're here to help you honey. Now just relax and feel. Let yourself feel it Caroline, it'll be much easier then." I see her eyes flicker to Francesca and nod causing her to release me and my head to fall back._

_"Why are you doing this?" I whisper hoarsely. My eyes begin to burn as the tears collect and threaten to fall._

_"All will be revealed soon honey…witches start…" My head begins to pound as a searing pain travels up my body, the tears that I fought cascade down my cheeks. Images of moments in my life flash through my mind._

_"I'm sorry Caroline, I'm leaving you and your mother" __When dad told me he was going to leave me and mom._

_"I'll be at work sweetie, I'll be back late. Just order something in. Bye" __The time mom went to work and spent the next three days at the station leaving me by myself._

_"I won't be coming to visit Caroline." __Dad's phone call for my 16__th__ birthday. He promised to visit. But he didn't._

_"You should stop acting like a spoilt child Caroline" __Mom when I begged her to stay home for just one night and watch a movie with me._

_"Look Caroline, I'm not interested." __Stefan when he turned me down._

_"Don't scream, don't fight me." __The first time Damon compelled me._

"You're a monster darling, you'll never be ok." _Dad when he found out I was a vampire._

"I'm not making a ring for her, what happens if she attacks someone or kills them?" _Bonnie when she found out what I was._

"Another shot, scream for me honey. Let them hear." _Brady when he kidnapped me._

"_STOP! Please stop!" The piercing ache in my head dulled for a moment letting me glance at Agnes who had a vicious smile gracing her face, she lifted her hand out to the other girls causing them to stop chanting and the pain to recede._

"_So much pain and hurt that you've endured, child. It would be so much easier if you turned it off." I narrowed my eyes at her. Turn it off? Why would she want me to turn it off?_

"_Why?" Francesca moved in front of me and knelt down to my level as I felt the chains around my arms tighten and become taunt. She ran the tip of her finger slowly down my cheek as she smiled at me with pity._

"_You ask a lot of questions honey, but this once I'll let you in on a little secret." She moves closer so that her mouth is against my ear. "End game is you turning it off. You will do it, you will flick the switch."_

"_No…" I grit out through my teeth." She pulls back with an emotionless face. I take a second to look at her, really look. Her brown hair is straight and her nails are newly manicured. Her eye shadow matches her nails and her lips. Her attire screams business. Her heartbeat is a slow patter which I never noticed before, as is her smell. Werewolf._

"_Don't worry honey, I'll provide the right incentive." She smirks at me. My heart begins to pound as she steps away and dismisses the witches. "Samuel, be a dear and bring in your friends…" my breathing begins to shallow out as I hear the footsteps proceed towards me. I look at the door and wait._

"_Hello Caroline, I'd like you to meet some of my friends…" 3 men step into the room and I glance to see Francesca lean against the wall watching the scene with a smile on her face. "Boys, I'd like you to meet my little play doll. Would you like to join us for some play time?" I swallow and my eyes widen as they step forward and smirk at me. All three have black hair, two clean shaven whilst the other has dark stubble._

"_What's her name?" The one with the stubble asks in a gravelly tone as his eyes run over me._

"_Caroline, but you can call her whatever you want." They slowly step forward as I begin to shake my head._

"_It would all be easier if you turned it off, come on sweetie, I said I'd provide incentive, think of this as being that." I'm frozen as I stare at them. I open my mouth to scream but no sound comes out. I can hear my heart pounding as the blood rushes through my body, but I feel numb. "No? Well boys. It seems we've reached an impasse. Do your worst." She pushes herself away from the wall and walks out of the room closing the door behind her leaving me in the darkness again._

"_Well, you heard the lady. Do your worst." Samuel smiles viciously at me with cold eyes. The other 3 approach me and begin to take off their jackets, I shake my head when one suddenly kneels in front of me and pulls my hair._

"_I love when they try to fight back, so much more fun…" The stubbled man says in a sinister tone as he runs his hand through my hair roughly. Something snaps in me and I begin to tremble, pulling at the chains and trying to move free as I hear their low chuckles. I feel fingers run over my body as I squirm and fight when my eyes meet Samuel's. His lips turn upwards into a smirk and that action alone brings everything he did to me back. My breathing quickens and I can't stop the panic in my head or the thumping of my heart._

"_Stop, don't please. DON'T TOUCH ME!" Their laughs echo in the room and I keep screaming. "Stop…" my voice is a whisper as I close my eyes and will myself to block it all out. Everything, block everything out…_

I gasp for air as I sit upright on the bed. I look around frantically as I try to figure out where I am. There's a weight across my waist and I look down to see an arm. Klaus' arm cradling me softly. I breathe a sigh of relief as I brush my fingers through my hair. I slow my breathing so that it blends in to his soft snores. Sitting back, I rest my head against the headboard as I focus on his even breaths, his calm soothing snores and the feel of his soft skin. He looks like an angel in the moonlight. His hand tightens around my waist as he murmurs softly. My lips curve up as I see his nose scrunch up and his head move to my waist causing his lips to softly brush against my skin. I take in a deep breath at the touch as I slowly move my fingers to brush his soft curls. I gasp as my fingers slide down to his forehead and move back up, brushing his curls away from his head. Closing my eyes and blocking out the images of those…animals, I carefully lift his arm off my waist slide out of the bed gently resting his arm back down, making sure he doesn't wake up.

I breathe in and out as I take in my surroundings. The dim lighting let me make out the rough details of the room, some paintings on the walls, like downstairs, the closet at the side with a nightstand beside the bed. Two pictures stand on it and I see a shimmer of gold hair. I move closer and pick both frames up moving them to the light. The first frame is a picture of a little girl, Hope. Her blue eyes and blonde hair make her resemble Klaus and I see no hint of Hayley in her. She's smiling softly as she looks into the camera and my heart breaks for such a sweet innocent girl. I place the picture back down as I look at the other one.

The gold frame surrounds a picture of me and Klaus at the pageant as we're drinking champagne. My face is lit up with a bright smile as Klaus has a boyish grin on his as we look at each other. He's holding a piece of crisp white paper in his hand. _My Mystic Falls application. _I feel a tear slide down my cheek as I imagine myself back there in that moment.

"_I promise to inspire, aspire and perspire…I see we found a shortage of words ending in –spire." _His chuckle resounds in my head and I can make everything out in clear detail. The pristine black suit he's wearing, the soft cologne mixed with his natural scent rushing to me. The patter of his heart and the soft chatter in the background.

My eyes flash open as I gasp and return back to now. Brushing my fingers over us smiling, I place it back on the side and make my way over to the window where I sit on the sill on a soft cushion. I bring my knees up to my chest as I look over at Klaus who continues to snore softly and then out to the night sky which is filled with stars and a pure white moon. "Hey mom, I haven't talked to you in a long while. I'm sorry, things have been a little hectic. We found Nadia, she's safe, she's ok." I chuckle softly as tears begin filling my eyes. "Look at me, sitting by myself talking to the moon. Do you want to know why I do it? Hmm? It's my way to get to you mom, it's the hope that you'll be on the other side and talking to me too…it's silly, right? Hoping that you're there. But it's what's keeping me sane for now." I glance around at the stars drifting away from the moon. "I tried so hard mom, to be…perfect. To be wanted, to be loved. I don't doubt you, I don't doubt that you love me. But it's getting harder and harder to hold onto that now." I glance over at the sleeping man. "Maybe, I could have had it all, with him. A life, an adventure, danger, madness…love. But that's not me, not anymore. Yet I try. Mommy, I need you tell me how to move forward. It's beginning to consume me, once I'm done taking all of them down, I know I won't be your little girl anymore. Not the bright girl you raised. Tell me how to stop, tell me what to do…" The silence echoes in the room but is disrupted by Klaus who shifts and groans in his sleep. I laugh softly at him. "If that's supposed to be a sign, it's not really helpful I was hoping for an epiphany…" I giggle at myself but my smile drops as I see my reflection in the mirror. I turn away quickly and return my gaze to the sky. I focus my hearing to the outside. To the empty darkness I look towards.

The leaves are rustling as the wind howls through them, the soft buzzing of the streetlights drones on as the hoots of the owls pierce the melody. Grazing the window, I feel the cold glass which vibrates softly as the air nudges it from the outside. I focus more closely and make out the sound of people's whispers fade into the night. A gentle saxophone beat flowing down the streets and the clinking of glasses in a distant bar.

Even the darkness isn't empty, it's full of everything. It just hasn't manifested itself.

_**Several hours later…**_

_Maybe painting wouldn't be so bad, I mean I can draw. Just not properly. Maybe Klaus could teach me. If he can teach me how to dance, how to cook, how to become rich in a month, how to expand the amount of properties around the world, how to pick a good wine, how to accessorize a dress…then maybe, just maybe, he might have time to teach me how to draw._

I smile softly at the image of asking him all these things. Asking him to teach me, gosh, he would be like a teacher. _Great, now I'm seeing him in my history class…actually, he's lived through most of time, he'd make a great teacher. I wonder if he's ever considered that profession._

"Caroline…" I hear Klaus' tired voice as he groans and stretches his arm out to where I should be laying. He fumbles around grasping at the sheets as he tries to find me. My mouth curves up into a small smile as I watch him rub his eyes like a little boy.

"Hey sleepyhead." I say and he slowly sits up as he blinks and sees me sitting by the window. His sapphire blue eyes meet mine and he opens his mouth to speak but no voice comes out. I shake my head at him. "My Original Hybrid speechless, I should really take a picture." I murmur as I tilt my head but keep looking at him.

"You're awake…" I can't help but roll my eyes at him.

"What was your first clue?" I ask sarcastically causing him to chuckle with a tired voice. "I couldn't sleep."

"You should have woken me up." He says as he swings his legs over the side of the bed.

"And missed all those cute little noises you were making in your sleep." His eyes narrow.

"I don't make cute noises." He grumbles and I can't help but smile at him.

"Of course you don't, I was probably just imagining your adorable snores and murmuring." I raise my eyebrow at him but he smirks at me. "Nice pictures." I say as I glance at the photos on the table. His gaze follows mine and he coughs as he blushes. "My, my, did Niklaus Mikaelson just blush?" He chuckles.

"Only for you…" I hear him whisper and his eyes meet mine as we look at each other intently. I look away and break our connection to watch the sun rise in the distance making the sky burns orange.

"No wonder you got this place, the view is beautiful." I whisper when I feel his presence behind me.

"Caroline…" I can tell by the tone of his voice he's about to ask me something, as if he's scared at what my reaction will be.

"Hmm." I hum.

"What you said yesterday when you were crying…who did…it?" He whispers as he slowly sits in front of me on the sill. I continue to gaze out of the window not answering. "Caroline…" I don't know what to say, I was caught off guard last night, and I shouldn't have told him.

_**Klaus**_

_Disappear, kidnap, Esther, Mikael, hurt, turn off, chained, tortured, burn, starve, weak…rape… _Everything she went through, all the things I didn't protect her from. They tried to go through her to get to me. And it worked…

Her cornflower blue eyes are turned out to the empty street and I can't help but look at her intently. Her comments aren't as snarky as they used to be, her sarcasm is barely there. The soft pink that would light up her cheeks had drifted off and the spark in her eyes was dimming. But she was still Caroline, my Caroline and whoever had hurt her would wish they were already dead.

"Caroline, who did that to you?" She doesn't move, it's as if she's blocking me out. I lift my fingers slowly as I sit beside her knees, which she's pulled up to her chest, and slowly brush them against her cheek. "Caroline?" I see her swallow as she moves away from my touch. Of course she wouldn't want me to touch her, not after everything that happened. "Sweetheart, answer me please…" I murmur and she looks at me with a sad smile.

"It's being dealt with Klaus, you don't need to get involved." She says as she turns back and I suppress the anger which I feel at the animals who did this to her. Taking in a deep breath I try again.

"Caroline, tell me." I say. _Being dealt with_. It clicks in my head. "It was Samuel, wasn't it?" her lips tighten and I know I'm right. "All the people that died, they hurt you, Samuel, Francesca, the witches." She nods slowly and I reach out to take her hand when I stop in mid-air wondering if I should. She looks at me and then glances to my hand daring me to decide what to do. I look into her eyes and I see the tears swimming. I breathe in slowly as I lay my hand on hers. She swallows as I entwine our fingers and place a gentle kiss to the back of her hand. "If…if you need to talk, about anything, everything, I won't judge you, I won't tell anyone…I'll help you…" I see her nod at me slowly as she looks back out of the window but she begins drawing circles on the back of my hand with her other finger. We sit quietly just looking out as the sun continues to rise when her phone rings. She sighs and I get it for her from her jacket.

"Hello."

"_Care, where are you?" _

"I'm fine Kat, don't worry. I'll be back soon."

"_Ok, when are we leaving?" _My eyes flash to hers as I shake my head but she smiles sadly at me.

"When I'm done here." I tighten my grasp on her hand slightly which she ignores.

"_Soon?"_

"Soon."

"_Love you Care, see you later, Nadia told me to say hi." _I notice the small, but genuine, smile that appears on her lips at the mention of Nadia.

"Tell her I said hi, love you too Kat, bye…" her voice trails off as she hangs up and I look at her with an open mouth. She avoids my eyes as she disentangles our fingers, gets up and puts on her jacket.

"Caroline, you…you're not leaving." She looks at me with hardened eyes.

"Of course I am Klaus, once I'm done here." I open my mouth to respond when she turns around and walks away.

"Caroline, where are you going?" I follow her as she walks down the stairs.

"Places to visit, people to see" she says as she reaches the bottom of the stairs when she turns and looks at me. "Thank you Klaus." She says as she looks at me but I can tell she's holding back. She turns swiftly on her heel and reaches out open the door. I flash to her and grasp her wrist.

"Wait, let me come with you, just give me a second." She looks at my hand as I hold her when I gently release the hold. She nods and I flash upstairs to change and return to see the door open as she stands outside waiting for me. "Where are we going?"

"First I need to see Nadia." I nod and we begin to walk through the Quarter to the compound.

"How did you and Katerina become so close?" the question elicits a soft smile from her.

"That's a long story."

"We've got time." I say but she just hums.

"When she turned human, Damon told me to watch over her so that Silas wouldn't get to her. We bonded over the fact that she killed me-"

"Wait, she killed you?" I felt anger at Katerina again and Caroline obviously saw it as she rolled her eyes at me.

"Yes, she suffocated me with a pillow in the hospital" I look at her in confusion causing her to sigh.

"I was in a car accident and had to be taken to hospital. Elena told Damon to give me some blood which made me better but then Katherine, who I thought was Elena, came in and killed me as a message to the others." We turn into Bourbon Street which is packed with people. I hold out my elbow for Caroline and she hesitates before taking it. "Anyway, so Damon told me to look after her and we bonded over that. After a couple of drinks she began talking non-stop about the time she was running from you, the family she lost, her daughter who was taken from her and just how life sucks. We got along and sort of formed a… understanding. She helped me with my history paper on Victorian England, shocking, isn't it?" Her focus is momentarily disrupted as she sees the street moving to salsa music but I notice her shake her head and focus back on the story. "A few days later, Nadia turned up and Kat introduced us. They bonded but Kat found it hard especially since she w's dying but I saw a change in her. The motherly side to her, her compassion and love came out when she realised the lengths that Nadia went to find her. After some dates, Kat got worse, so I offered her my blood so that she could become a vampire but it didn't work. She couldn't ingest it. She tried to hold it together but I could tell she finally understood that she was dying. One night, I found her crying on the bench outside. We didn't talk, I just held her as she cried and let everything out. She fell asleep and I carried her back into her room. The next morning, she was her weakest, we spent the day watching movies and her and Nadia teaching me Bulgarian. 'Tsenete vchera , mechta utre , zhiveem dens' Kat said that to me when asked her what the one thing that she regrets not doing."

"Cherish yesterday, dream tomorrow, live today."

"It was the one thing that never did, she was consumed in her need for survival that she forgot how to live. She died in her sleep that night as me and Nadia watched her. We held a private funeral for her two days after. That night, I was comforting Nadia when we were attacked and taken. They separated us and… well, you know what happened to me. Kat watched over us from the other side, and when it started to collapse she came back. She rescued me and we looked for Nadia. But we couldn't find her, magic was disrupting every lead, but we didn't give up. Lucy and I were friends from before, we met when Kat had her do a spiel linking her and Elena's life a couple of years ago. We talked and became friends, we gave each other our number just in case we needed the other's help. I and Kat asked her to do locator spells on Nadia."

"Sweetheart, how are you immortal?" I can't help but ask. She sighs as we come to the end if the street.

"When I was being tortured and they thought I w's going to turn it off soon, Esther did the immortality spell on me. Basically, I'm an Original." My eyes widen and I freeze at the information. "Yeah, not even close to my reaction when Lucy figured it out since my bloodlust got stronger."

"Love, does that mean that you have all the abilities of an Original."

"Yep, speed, compulsion, bloodlust. The full works. Lucky for me, and the rest of you, the last stalker was imbedded in Mikael's chest. We're nearly done with the story, Lucy explained what I was and how to control it. She had a vampire hunter friend who taught me how to fight and get stronger. I never returned to Mystic Falls after I was rescued, we came straight here to find you."

"Why did they choose you sweetheart, why try to make you turn it off, why make you immortal?"

"Mikael and Esther had been watching you from the other side, figured out that I was some sort of weakens if yours that they could exploit. They wanted me to turn it off so that I would carry out their plan."

"Which was?"

"To pretend that I had my humanity on, gain your trust and then kill you as well as kill Hope." I freeze.

"It obviously didn't work."

"No. When we got to Lucy's some of their minions came looking for me to kill me so that I wouldn't be able to ruin their plan. Instead, I used compulsion on them to make everyone else believe that I was already dead. Mikael and Esther were fooled for some time as they moved against you but when we got here one of their minions spotted me and told Mikael. It was a few hours before they attacked you. We found out and split up. Kat figured out when you would be taken and knew that Mikael wouldn't be able to resist to come after me. We found out that he had the white oak stake and kept it close to him. I had to get it away from him so I told Lucy to do a protection spell on Hope temporarily so that she wouldn't be harmed. I let Mikael find me so that I could get close enough to get the stake from him and, well… you know the rest." I look at her in amazement as she finishes and we reach the compound.

"Sweetheart, I-"

"Niklaus, where have you been?" I glance at Caroline who passes us and walks up the stairs where I can hear Katerina and Nadia talking.

"Nowhere brother." I walk past him and follow Caroline.

_**Caroline **_

"Hey Nadia." I step into her room to see her and Kat talking as they side by side on the bed. She sits up immediately but I flash to her and pull her into a hug.

"Care, I missed you, are you ok, what happened?" she asks frantically as her brown doe eyes look into mine.

"I'm fine Nadia, but are you ok?" she nods and laughs.

"I'm a Petrova, nothing can hurt me Care." I smile at her as she squeezes my hand.

"That's good, but you should go to sleep now, we're leaving soon. Get some rest, ok?" she nods and lies back down as I place a kiss on her forward whilst Kat tucks her in. I move out of the room as Kat follows.

"Are you going to tell her?" I shake my head.

"No, did she tell you happened?" she nods and sighs.

"They vervained her, burnt, questioned. It was simple, she wasn't hurt. But that still doesn't excuse anything. It was some of the wolves you already killed. Care, Lucy is trying to find out but her grimoires don't hold anything. If she doesn't, we have 2 hours left until-"

"I know Kat."

"Until what?" I sigh and close my eyes at his voice. I look at Kat conveying that she won't say a word.

"Until we leave, two hours until we leave." She says and I thank her with a subtle nod. "Care, have you found him?"

"Not yet, but I'm sure one of them knows." Klaus moves closer.

"Who are you looking for?"

"Where is everyone?"

"They just came downstairs." I nod and share a look with Kat who nods.

"Oh, I'm hoping you will." I walk past him downstairs and into the main room where everyone is gathered."

"Hey Care." I nod at her.

"Hi Bonnie." She sighs and throws her arms around me causing me to flinch.

"Care, are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I missed you." She looks at me intently and I know she wants to ask me what happened.

"Care, since when were you best friends with Katherine Pierce."

"Since she got dumped on me, we bonded, she died, came back from the other wide and saved me." I distance myself from her and she frowns at my movement.

"Caroline, we're sorry." I hum at him as I look him in the eyes.

"Care, he's right, we're all really sorry for whatever happened to you, it's obviously changed you and we want to help." I hear Kat and Klaus scoff and I can't help but smile at their similarities. Elena reaches out to me but I don't regard her action as I look away to the others.

"Where's Lockwood?" I try to keep my disgust out but it's obvious. They raise their eyebrows at my question as Klaus hands me a glass of scotch.

"You mean Tyler?" Hayley asks and I nod at her. "Judging by your tone, there's some sort of rift between you. And here I thought you two were _in love." _She rolls her eyes and I knock back my drink.

"Hayley, darling, I'm resisting the urge to kill you right now, but that doesn't mean I won't rip out your tongue." I say with a false smile. "Now, anyone want to tell me where he is?"

"Wish, wait, is this the Tyler Lockwood who came into town a few months ago?" he looks very at Klaus who nods. I can feel Klaus' eyes on me and see his eyes narrowed in confusion as to my question and my tone. "He's not been here since Klaus nearly killed him."

"He said he was off with a pack in the south, why?" Stefan says curiously.

"We have some… business to discuss" I say with a smirk.

"Caroline…"

"Yes?"

"Are you… are you going to kill him?" he asks confused. I widen my eyes in false shock.

"Me, kill? What made you think that?" I say with a hand over my heart. His eyes widen as Kol laughs.

"God, Nik, I like her, very… unpredictable." I glance at Kol and smirk as he smirks back.

"Funny thing, he's not down south, he's actually in town right now. None of you wolves have seen him, have you?" I glance over their shaking heads when I listen to their heartbeats, specifically a very fast heartbeat. "Kat, do you hear that?"

"Yep, we've got a liar in the group. Vampire hearing you see, you lie, your heart beats faster." I advance towards the group and move to a man who is staring directly into my eyes.

"Hmm, eenie, meanie, minty, mo." I smirk at the man. "Name" he glares at me. "Not very talkative are you?" He steps forward and spits on my shoes. I raise my eyebrow at him.

"Jake, stop it." A girl hisses next to him.

"Now that wasn't a nice thing to do, _Jake."_

"Go to hell." He says resolutely. I laugh emotionlessly.

"Been there, done that, anything else you want to throw my way?" I lit my head but he doesn't reply. I turn and walk away as I look at the clock and then turn back to look at him when he suddenly throws a stake into my chest. The room echoes the silence as they stare at me. Their looks turn into frowns as they realise that I'm smiling, only Kat and Klaus are watching the scene play knowing my secret. "Well, you ruined my shirt. That was designer." I say with a pout as I slowly wrap my hand round the stake and make a show of pulling it out. I flip it over in the air and catch it as I continue to smirk at Jake who is staring at me with wide eyes. "Tsk, Tsk, tsk. Jake, you're in a lot of trouble now, and here I thought we were starting to become friends"

"Impossible, you're supposed to be dead, I staked you…" he whispers with a tremor to his voice. I shrug amusedly.

"Well, what can you do? It seems you've got yourself into some, how do we say it, oh yes, some 'deep shit'. Now I'm willing to forgive you, if you tell me where Lockwood is. Make your choice." I say as I look over the stake and my shirt with raised eyebrows. "Well?" his eyes dart towers the door and I roll my eyes as he runs over and I flash in front of him throwing him into the table. "Sorry, I'll pay for that." I say as I keep my eyes trained on Jake. He swallows and looks round for some help but everyone stays out of this and just watches.

"Jake, just tell her." The girl from before says.

"He's in the bayou. The cellar where you found that other girl, there's a cabin about a mile east from there, he's hiding out waiting for Mikael or the others to contact him." I nod at him as he stands.

"Thank you Jake." I say sincerely before I flash to him and rip his heart out from his chest dropping it to the floor. The room is filled with gasps as they look at me.

"You killed him…" Camille whispers with wide eyes. I turn to her and roll up my sleeves.

"Good deduction, Camille, but I was hoping for something deeper." I walk out and flash to the Bayou where he should be. I stop a mile east and try to listen out for sounds.

"Was he part of it? Did he…" I hear Klaus say as he stands beside me and I hear some whooshed and glance over my shoulder to see Stefan, Elena, Kat, Elijah and Hayley behind me. I focus again and hear his voice.

"_Come on, pick up, pick up. Is it done yet Mikael, is Klaus dead?" _I smirk and move further into the clearing and see an old cabin hidden by trees. I can hear him pacing and running his fingers through his hair. I confidently walk towards the cabin stopping a few yards away as I pick up some pebbles from the ground and rub them in one hand.

"Are you going to do what I think you're about to do?" Kat whispers.

"Depends…' I say as she raises her eyebrows at me.

"On what?" Klaus says. I smirk at the cabin and throw the pebbles at the door causing it to be ripped off its hinges and crash into the opposite wall. Tyler runs out and his eyes widen as he looks over at me.

"Caroline…" he whispers as he glances over my shoulder and sees the others but his eyes stop on Klaus. I slowly advance on him as he backs away. "You're not invited inside, you can't come in." he shouts as he tries to grasp the wall for something, anything that he could use. I smirk as I take out a cigarette and place it between my lips. Taking out my smooth, black lighter I light the end of it. He watches me with wide eyes s do the others except for Kat who continues to smirk. I rake a puff of the cigarette making the end glow a burning amber. I slowly take it from my lips as I look over at him.

"Doesn't mean you won't come out" I say. I blow out the smoke as I hold up the burning cigarette. I slowly move towards the door but stop just in front. I lower myself and take one more inhale of the cigarette and then place it beside the doorframe where Tyler can't reach. The frame begins to smoulder and I softly blow on the burning wood making it spread over the entire frame and move inwards as Tyler stares with wide eyes. I give him a malicious smirk and ten turn and walk back down to the others who are looking at me in shock.

"Oh my god, he's going to die. Do something!" Elena screams. Stefan runs forward but I move and snap his neck without taking my eyes off Tyler as he tries to put out the fire but it doesn't work. "Oh god, Damon, help him!" she screams and I turn and snap her neck to stop her whiny comments.

"Such a saint…" I murmur as I look a Damon who steps back with his hands raised. I turn back to the cabin as Tyler begins to choke. The fire has spread all over, as he uses his jacket to cover his mouth but it doesn't work. He looks at me and closes his eyes as he runs out of the house and drops to the floor and begins to cough. I tilt my head as I look at him, he looks up and I see the tears in his eyes. Looking at him, I feel nothing, no love, no pain, just retribution. He flashes to a tree as he leans against it trying to catch his breath.

"Please, don't. I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry…" I walk forward with no emotion displayed on my face as he backs away slowly whilst coughing. "Please, Care, I'm sorry." I hold out my hand to him but say nothing as the others watch. He hesitantly takes my hand and I pull him up slowly. He sighs and drops his head in relief when I smirk and throw him across the clearing against a tree. It's a shock to his body causing him to gasp as he tries to stand. He snaps off a tree branch and eyes me. "I'm stronger than you, faster than you and my bites deadly. Don't try to take me down Caroline, I will kill you." He shouts and I roll my eyes.

"Always were a drama queen, weren't you?" Kat snorts as she begins to giggle. Klaus watches me intently whilst Elijah does so impassively. The others stare at the scene in shock. He rushes to me with the stake in hand as he aims for my heart. I grab his throat as the stake is a few millimetres away from my chest. Holding him up with one hand, I take the branch out with the other and crush it in my hand causing splinters of wood to form. I lower him down so that his toes gazette leaves. I tilt my head and stare into his eyes. "Was it easy? Throwing me to the wolves, was it easy?" he stares at me for a minute before opening his mouth.

"Yes."

"Good, then you won't mind if I do this…" I murmur. I curl my hand around the wooden splinters and shove it through his chest cavity into the middle of his heart and release. Letting the splinters rest in the middle if his heart, I pull out my hand and let him go. His eyes are wide as he gasps and claws at his chest whilst the skin heals. He collapses to his knees in front of me as he looks into my eyes which are cold as ice. His skin begins to ripple as if he's been staked but it doesn't fully turn ashen. I watch as it continues to black slightly, ever so slowly.

"Please…" he groans out hoarsely as blood splutter out. Standing tall before him, I rest my hand on his shoulder keeping him steady.

"_Don't worry, it'll be over soon…" _I murmur with a smirk whilst he tries to force air into his lungs. I clench my hand causing his shoulder to brake and gently let go but watch as dark veins ripple all over his skin. Trickles of blood flow out of his mouth as he continues to gasp. _"It's nothing personal, you're just a pawn in this game."_ I murmur as falls to the side and trembles as if he's cold. He scratches at his chest but all that's there is tanned skin covering the ache. He stills and I tilt my head as I watch the uncontrollable fire reflected in his eyes. I smirk and turn to look at the others who watch me intently. I hear the fire crackle behind me and then explode sending wooden pieces everywhere. I walk past Elena and Stefan's bodies and stop before Kat.

"1 down, 1 to go." She says carefully as I smirk at her and nod. She looks at her phone and then to me. "52minutes" I nod.

"52 minutes until what?" Damon asks slowly as he eyes me but I don't look over at him.

"Until we leave" he raises his eyebrow as he narrows his eyes.

"That precise?" she rolls her eyes at him but doesn't say anything. "And what do I suppose I do with these two?" I shrug my shoulders at him and walk past them leaving a wake of destruction behind me.

**Ooooh, only one person left to take down. 52 minutes until they leave or is it something more sinister then that? **

**Next chapter: Nadia is taken and Caroline fights her way out of a sticky situation. Camille assumes Caroline to be an emotionless bitch but is proven wrong.**

**See you next time bye:D**


	7. Chapter 7

I hope you like it. The last person may be a surprise but I think that they circle off the revenge them very well. It may not be plausible for the character but, hey, it's a fanfic so i'll take this wherever it goes. The fight scene is Caroline's version of Klaus kicking everyone's ass in The Originals TV show. (the one where he fights off Marcel's army, if you don't watch it just use your imagination, but make it epic.)

I hope you enjoy and please tell me what you think by reviewing :D

"**1 down, 1 to go." She says carefully as I smirk at her and nod. She looks at her phone and then to me. "52minutes" I nod.**

"**52 minutes until what?" Damon asks slowly as he eyes me but I don't look over at him.**

"**Until we leave" he raises his eyebrow as he narrows his eyes.**

"**That precise?" she rolls her eyes at him but doesn't say anything. "And what do I suppose I do with these two?" I shrug my shoulders at him and walk past them leaving a wake of destruction behind me.**

I hear the fire continue to hiss when Kat's phone rings, she sighs and answers.

"Hello"

"_Mother, help, he…he, oh my god…" _Nadia's muffled voice echoes in the woods and I flash to Kat and grab the phone from her.

"Nadia, what's wrong?" the line crackles but there's no sound. "Nadia, answer me!"

"_Tick, tock goes the clock, and all the months they fly. Tick, tock and all too soon, you and I must die…" _a gravelly, dark voice sings as the line continues to crackle.

"…touch her and you'll die…" the manly voice chuckles and the line goes dead leaving a droning tone. I hand the phone back to Kat as she searches my eyes. "We'll get her back."

"He'll kill them all, how are we supposed to get her back!" Kat's usually composed posture fades and her eyes fill with tears.

"Kat-"

"I just got her back. I can't lose her, not know." Her frame shakes as she begins to crumble. I glance at Elijah who walks forward and pulls her in close.

"Kŭdeto i da e, az vi davam dumata si, Katerina, nie shte ya poluchi obratno" (Wherever she is, I give you my word Katerina, we will get her back) I hear him whisper into his ear.

"Who was that pyscho?" Damon asks as he glances at Elena and Stefan's bodies then turns his eyes to me.

"Someone who's death date is really overdue." I murmur as I get out my phone and dial Lucy's number.

"_Hello."_

"Lucy, we need you back here." I say sharply.

"_I'll be there. Care, I haven't been able to find anything…"_ I sigh as I look at the ground and try not to break down.

"Just get back here." I hang up.

"Caroline, who are we up against?" Elijah says as Kat pushes his arms away and wipes away her tears.

"You, no one, you'll be focusing on getting the others out, they've probably all been vervained with the exception of Camille and Davina who would just have been knocked out. You lot get them out and I'll deal with the rest."

"Rest? Sweetheart, I assure you that once we get there, he'll have wished never to have harmed anyone because you won't need to do anything, I'll be the one who'll take anyone in the way down" Klaus says with anger in his eyes.

"Klaus." He cocks his eyebrow as he focuses on me.

"Yes love?"

"Don't be cocky, you get them out, no arguments." I say and flash away to the front of the abattoir which has its doors shut. I push open the doors as the others peer in to what seems like an empty courtyard.

"I don't hear anything." Damon whispers as we step in and the doors slam closed behind is. "Maybe this was a bad idea." Damon murmurs.

"Maybe they've been taken somewhere else" Elijah says as I glance around intently. I see a ripple in the air as if something is being cloaked. I look at the clock on the wall opposite us as the others move forward.

"Everyone stop. Don't move. Don't touch. Don't breathe."

"Caroline…" Kat whispers.

"The clock."

"What about it?" Damon says

"Look." Their eyes turn to it and they notice.

"It's not moving…" Kat murmurs as she glances around frantically. The sound if clapping echoes through the courtyard.

"Where?"

"I'm impressed, Caroline Forbes. You've grown up." Tee voice from the phone says but there's no one to claim it.

"What the hell?" Damon hisses when the doors open and Elena and Stefan flash in.

"Snapping our necks! What the hell were you thinking?!" Elena moves in front of me with rage emanating from her. I sigh.

"Elena-"

"No, you tell me what the hell happened to turn you into such a bitch because I can't-"

"Elena, for the love of god, shut up!" Damon hisses as he grabs Stefan's arm and pulls him back.

"Is this everyone, or are we waiting for some others to join we're kind of on a time schedule." The dark voice says again. Elena spins around but doesn't see anyone.

"Who said that?" she wonders out loud when I pull her behind me. I see the ripple in the air again and realise.

"Oh, that's smart...that's very smart." I say as I step forward and reach out my fingers to the ripple. "A cloaking spell, making the object of objection… disappear."

"Good, you've figured it out, too bad your friends haven't." I turn around and see them begin to slump down as they grip their heads.

"I'm here, you don't need them."

"You're right, I don't, but they'll make such an excellent audience." I look back and the others are gone, they've disappeared. I reach out to the ripple which moves to the side opposite the long corridor and brush my fingers against it causing everything to be revealed.

Everyone is strapped to a chair with chains, a witch with red hair stands behind them with piercing green eyes as she smirks as Finn stands beside her. The man who it all comes down to smiles at me with cold ice which try to burn my soul.

"Hello Caroline."

"Hello, Dad…" I stare into his eyes and raise my head.

"Well sweetie, what do you think? Dear old dad getting into the supernatural business. I must say I think I pull this suit off well, don't you?"

"Why go to all this trouble, hmm, you could have killed me in Georgia when you found me? Why go to all this trouble gaining an… entourage?" I ask as I look at the faces which surround him. Some I recognise, Brady, Jules and Mason who look at me with what seems like triumph in their eyes.

"Do you remember what I said to you just before I got into my car and drove away." Of course I remember, it left me feeling broken for days.

"Something along the lines of being human." I say in a blasé tone. He chuckles with no emotion.

"You told me that you wold be ok as a vampire and I said, you're not human, you'll never be ok…"

"Your point being?" I glance to the others and see Stefan opening his mouth but no voice coming out, the same as Kat and Nadia.

"It's a spell, they have no voices, Genevieve lift it please." The red head murmurs a few Latin words and voices come out.

"Bill, you're supposed to be dead, you died." Stefan says in shock.

"Genevieve, I thought the witches had slit your throat, it seems they did a bad job." Rebekah hisses.

"I see you and Klaus are on good terms, turns out blood is thicker than water. Wow, this is the girl that Klaus is in love with, hmm, you resemble Camille." I roll my eyes at her and look at Finn.

"Let me guess, you're here to kill your siblings, how original." I say causing Kol and Damon to snort.

"That's a good on Caroline. Original, hilarious." He chuckles.

"Thank you Kol. But I can hear your heartbeat Finn, your human" I say with a smile as he narrows his eyes and throws a chair at the wall causing me to raise my eyebrows. "Or a witch."

"Enough chit chat, let's get down to business. I tried and failed to bring you back to being you, let me assure you that I won't this time. This time, I'll just kill you instead. You'll thank me one day darling." He nods at the crowds of vampire standing at the side who are holding chains, wooden stakes and vervain guns. "Goodbye darling." He says with a solemn expression. I raise my hands.

"Just one thing" he nods "how did you decide I wasn't worth it?" he tilts his head and smiles sadly.

"The moment you became a vampire."

"Funny thing, that's what brought out the best of me, kudos to Kat" I smirk at her.

"Take her down…" he whispers and the vampires throw their chains at me, trapping my arms and drag me back in full view of everyone as they kick and hit me causing me to fall.

"Stop it, she's still your daughter, how can you do this!" Stefan shouts as they lock the chains to brick whilst they continue to hit me.

"Remember me Blondie." I look up and see Brady with a loaded gun.

"Don't you dare hurt her! I will kill you!" Klaus bellows out as Brady shoots 5 vervain bullet into my stomach. He backs away as some others continue to lick me and punch me. I can feel the blood in my mouth as my hearing becomes muffled but I can feel the wooden splinters which are left in my skin from the wooden sticks used to hit me.

"Time to die Caroline." Jules slaps me across my cheek leaving scratches on my face. The vampires part so that everyone can see me.

"Caroline…" I hear my name whispered.

"Oh, come on Caroline. I need you to break so that you'll see your death is the only solution." My eyes are turned to the floor as I hang from my chains. "Who do I need to kill for you to break? Maybe, sweet little Elena or Bonnie. How about Katherine or Nadia. Or maybe… Niklaus Mikaelson. Your… _lover_." I can hear the smirk in his voice as I raise my head and look at Klaus who clenches his teeth and tries to break free. My hair moves back from my face and I stare at the man who I had once looked up to.

"Don't touch him, don't touch any of them." I say as the crimson veins ripple and my fangs elongated.

"What was that? Kill all of them, fine by me."

"I said DON'T TOUCH THEM!" I take in a deep breath and rip the chains from the wall and flash to Jules ripping her heart out followed by Brady. I kick the others and snap their necks as I move through the crowd. I rip into their throats causing blood to spill and cover my mouth. Taking the wooden sticks I push them through several vampires at a time and take the gun and shoot the red haired witch in the head as well as a startled Finn. I make my way through them, ripping, tearing, and shooting until they've all dropped to the floor. I look at Bill with my red eyes and hiss as I drop my weapons and stop. My eyes revert to blue. I raise my head and wipe the blood on my lips away with the back of my hand. His mouth is open and his eyes are wide, he rushes to Camille and tears the rope from her hands and pushes her forward as he holds a knife against her throat. The door opens and Lucy runs in, stopping as she takes in my blood coated appearance the hostage situation. She looks at me and I shake my head at her.

"Don't try anything or I kill her. Can you handle more blood on your hands Caroline, can you become more of a monster?" he says as a tremor runs through his voice.

"Go ahead, do you really think I care about her, she's a stranger to me. But the real question is can you kill an innocent human. Can you become the one thing you loath the most, a killer, a murderer, a monster?" I say with a resolute voice. "Tick, tock goes the clock, he cradled and he rocked her." I say slowly as I move forward slowly and eye Bill. "Tick, tock goes the clock, now he's become a monster." I hear his heart beat quicken as I move closer.

"You're the reason your mother is dead." He says and I freeze. I smile sadly at him.

"I know…" I whisper and flash to them throwing the knife away and pulling Camille away and pushing her towards Lucy. He backs away slowly as his frame shakes.

"Caroline, I'm still your dad, I tried to help you. I was the one who picked you up when you were down, the one who checked under your bed for monsters…" I chuckle lowly as I look at him.

"I stopped looking for monsters when I realised they were inside my head." I whisper. He freezes. The others are watching us intently for my next move. I reach my fingers out to him and grip his chin as I move closer. He falls to his knees as his eyes are locked onto mine. He smiles and I narrow my eyes at him.

"You killed Agnes and Esther hoping that it would end. But I won't. It'll keep going and there's nothing you can do to stop it." He says with a smile.

"You're lying." I grit through my teeth.

"No. Do you think I'd miss an opportunity to make your life hell?" he begins laughing uncontrollably and my eyes fill with tears.

"Goodbye dad…" I whisper as I cup his cheeks and smile sadly at him. 'Crack'. The sound echoed through the room and I close my eyes and hug him to me then slowly lay him on the floor. I brush my hand over his open blue eyes closing them. I stand up and turn away from him to look at the others who Lucy has released. Klaus walks to me and cups my cheek as he brushes away a drop of blood. "Esther must have brought them back once she crossed over to join her and Mikael." I hear Lucy say quietly.

"What is wrong with you?" I hear Camille say behind me on the other side of the body. "You were going to let him kill me. God, I must be so delusional thinking that there's a part of you that is good, but he was right, you're a monster."

"Actually-" Lucy is cut off as Camille continues her rant.

"All the people you've killed, this isn't retribution, this is mass murder which you take pleasure in. I can't believe that your humanity switch is on, because you could have fooled me. You said that killing me would turn him into a monster, yet you went along with it as well, there is something seriously wrong with you!"

"She couldn't have gone through with it." Lucy says.

"Didn't you hear her, she told him to kill me."

"Because she was feeding him lies." She scoffs and folds her arms.

"No, she's just a monster."

"Really? Is that why she had me do a protection spell on you before any of this started? Is that why she pulled you away from him? Is that why she threw away the knife and mot kill you herself? Because if I was her, I would undo the protection spell and kill you myself." Lucy says and her eyes widen. I glance at her as she stares at me in disbelief.

"Care, two minutes…" I look at Kat and swallow hard. Lucy gently takes my wrist.

"I tried, I looked through all my grimoires but I couldn't find a counter spell." I nod and swallow as she tightens her grip on me. "This doesn't mean it doesn't exist." She gently let's go of me.

"What spell? And why the hell are you counting down?" Damon says irritated.

"20 seconds…" I mod and back away from them. "10 seconds..."

"Caroline, 10 seconds to what?" Klaus steps forward and reaches out to me but I back away. He looks at me with worried eyes. "Caroline…" he whispers.

"3, 2, 1…" my eyes connect Kat's.

"I'm ok…" I whisper causing Kat to smile.

"Caroline, Lucy, what spell are you talking about?" Bonnie asks as she steps closer.

"He was wrong, we did it. We stopped it. You're fine Caroline." She moves closer to me with her hand outstretched as I smile. But it falters, and she sees. "We were right Care. He was wrong." I feel the tears begin to fill my eyes. I laugh with no emotion as a tear slips down my cheek.

"Oh, Katerina, he was right." she frowns in confusion.

"Care, how can you tell?" her voice trembles as she freezes. Another tear down my cheek.

"The ringing in my ears."

"There is no ringing…" Klaus whispers. I smile at him sadly.

"Exactly…" I whisper back in a broken, hoarse voice.

"Caroline, you'll be ok." I nod as my head begins pounding and I feel blood flow out of my nose.

"I'll be ok…" I try to make myself believe the words but it's no use. A sharp piercing sound shatters my ears but the room is quiet to the others. It's all in my head. Only me. I grip my head and drop to my knees as blood pours out of my ears and drips out of my mouth.

"Caroline!" Klaus shouts as he flashes to me and I feel his hands on my waist as he cups my cheek. "Caroline, sweetheart, what's happening? Katerina, what's happening?!" I cough up blood and my head feels heavy, oh so heavy.

"Klaus, get her upstairs now."

"Kat, it's manifesting, it draws people into her mind, the nightmares, the memories. Everything." Lucy shouts as I feel myself lifted and then placed on a soft layer. I let out a glass shattering scream as my body shakes and contorts.

"Caroline, you'll be ok, I promise, you'll be ok." Kat's voice is muffled.

"What's happening to her?! Tell us!" I begin to kick as I grasp my hair trying to pull the burning sensation out of my head. "Katherine!"

"It hurts, oh god, it hurts so much!" I scream. "Kat, it hurts…" I feel hand brush away the blood but it continues to flow.

"You're ok, you can handle this Care, I know you. I'm sorry, so sorry. Everyone out! Get out now."

"I don't know the boundary Katherine, I don't know how far to go!" Lucy screams. I make out a figure with big black hair, its Kat, she turns her eyes to me and then looks at everyone else who's also standing in the room.

"Everyone out, get out of the building!" she orders as I hear her cry. Another scream escapes my mouth as I keep shaking on the bed. "Klaus, we need to move. Now!" she pulls at him but he continues to cradle my body to his.

"What's wrong with her?!" he says harshly as he continues to rock me. Another scream, another tear, more blood.

"I'll tell you everything, but we need to get out, you don't want to see this. Please Klaus, I'm begging you."

"I'm not leaving her!" he roars as he tightens his hold on me. The others are hesitating as they look at me and Klaus. My head feels like its braking apart, being drilled, hammered into. Every thought, every idea, every emotion all blurs into one and I see the darkness replace the light. I clench my eyes shut as blunt and sharp stings crawl up my body and burrow into my flesh. I hear an earth shattering scream come out of my mouth and the darkness explode in my eyes and then… then…

Nothing.

**Don't worry it's not the end. Anyone care to take a guess as to what's happened to Caroline? **

**Next chapter :Everyone makes startling discoveries, Klaus nearly goes on a rampage, everyone finds out what happened during her disappearance (and I mean everyone). Caroline breaks down and Klaroline moments throughout.**

**See you next time, bye:D**


	8. Chapter 8

Extra, extra long chapter, yay! Just to clear a few things up so that the timeline of the story makes sense. Silas' plot did take place, Katherine was cured and was put in carline's protection since silas was after Kat. Katherine died. I'm going to merge the silas plot with the travellers plot, but only marginally so that I can have Caroline still in mystic falls for when Stefan dies. then both plots become non-existent. Caroline and Nadia were taken a few nights after Stefan was killed then resurrected. On the Originals side, nothing major to include except Hope was never sent away. Kol did die but he found his way back. Bonnie never died and neither did Jeremy. Esther didn't take over Cassis. Some of the details in the some parts of the story (memories) may not be exactly right and some I've made up so don't hold it against me if you notice that it wasn't like it was in the TV show.

-FYI I don't' watch TVD or TO anymore, the writers ruined both for me, last I saw TVD was 517 until I found out they were planning to do a Stefan and Caroline romance which I detest since I'm fully supporting Klaroline (as you may be able to tell from my other stories) and I only know the gist of what's happening on TO and a few major plots since I can't stand Hayley, Camille or Elijah(only don't like him a teeny tiny bit, mainly because there is not Kalijah) in the series.

Also I'd like to give credit to Angelikah for the torture scene which is at the end of the chapter (the one with the knife), the scene is from her fanfic called The Travelers but fits in extremely well with Caroline's pyschoic nature which is being built, so thank you to her.

The sentences in normal writing are the present thoughts and voices of the characters whilst the italics are memories.

I think that's about it so read on and I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review that would make a great start to the New Year :D

**"It hurts, oh god, it hurts so much!" I scream. "Kat, it hurts…" I feel hand brush away the blood but it continues to flow.**

**"You're ok, you can handle this Care, I know you. I'm sorry, so sorry. Everyone out! Get out now."**

**"I don't know the boundary Katherine, I don't know how far to go!" Lucy screams. I make out a figure with big black hair, its Kat, she turns her eyes to me and then looks at everyone else who's also standing in the room.**

**"Everyone out, get out of the building!" she orders as I hear her cry. Another scream escapes my mouth as I keep shaking on the bed. "Klaus, we need to move. Now!" she pulls at him but he continues to cradle my body to his.**

**"What's wrong with her?!" he says harshly as he continues to rock me. Another scream, another tear, more blood.**

**"I'll tell you everything, but we need to get out, you don't want to see this. Please Klaus, I'm begging you."**

**"I'm not leaving her!" he roars as he tightens his hold on me. The others are hesitating as they look at me and Klaus. My head feels like its braking apart, being drilled, hammered into. Every thought, every idea, every emotion all blurs into one and I see the darkness replace the light. I clench my eyes shut as blunt and sharp stings crawl up my body and burrow into my flesh. I hear an earth shattering scream come out of my mouth and the darkness explode in my eyes and then… then…**

**Nothing.**

"Caroline, sweetheart, open your eyes…please…" Klaus' hand trembled as he brushed his fingers over her cheeks which empty of her usual pink blush. "Caroline…" Klaus looked over the blood which was still continuing to seep out from her ears and nose, no matter how many times he brushed away the crimson liquid, it kept returning. "Katerina, what's happening to her?" Katherine's breathing had shallowed as had Lucy's, they both reached out to find something to hold onto, Kat managing to grab onto the bed as she slowly sunk to the floor whist Lucy backed up against the wall as she slid down it and her eyes began to shut.

"Klaus, she was cursed. Agnes and Esther did a spell on her." Katherine gasped and grabbed onto Elijah's reaching hand and pulled him down beside her.

"Curse?"

"We don't have long, everyone, get on the floor somewhere comfortable." Klaus gritted his teeth at the useless instructions which held no answer."

"Katherine, tell me what's wrong!" Lucy gasped and her whole body, which was previously upright, sagged to the ground as her eyes closed and her heartbeat slowed.

"I will, but I don't have time, Lucy's already gone, and I only have a couple of seconds left, all of you, on the floor, now." The others slowly sat down, leaning against the wall. "I don't know the order of this but it's likely to be me then Klaus, since he's the closest to her and then in order of distance between you and Caroline, so Elijah, Stefan, Marcel, Camille, Elena, Bonnie, Nadia, Rebekah, Damon, Kol, Davina and then Hayley… just try to breathe through it ok…" he voice got breathy as her eyes fluttered close and her hand slid from Elijah's. Her body fell to the floor which was cushioned by Elijah's hands which lowered her head slowly.

"What sort of curse is this Niklaus?" Klaus flashed through various options in his mind but never had he encountered something like this. He didn't even know what was happening, he had received no answers.

"I have no idea…" he felt his head become heavy and his voice became breathy.

"Nik?"

"I'm fine." He whispered as he lowered his head besides Caroline's as he held her tightly to him, not letting go. Before he could say anything more, his eyes closed and his mind became filled with darkness, his body felt as if it was floating but his senses had been dulled and he felt as if he was then being dragged into an abyss.

"Nik?" Klaus didn't answer, his slow heartbeat coupled with Lucy's and Katherine's filled the ears of the occupants in the room. Elijah loosened his tie as his breathing became difficult, he coughed at the tightening of his chest and then slowly fell to the floor with a thud as his eyes connected with Rebekah's and then closed.

"What the hell is going on?" Marcel tried to move but his body felt numb. He saw Stefan lean back against the wall and take in a deep breath as his eyes closed and his heartbeat, like the others, became slower. "Davina, do you know?"

"I've never heard of anything like this before." She said quietly as she looked at the fallen bodies. "Marcel…" Camille whispered as her head hit the wooden floor and she saw Marcel lying on the ground near her. The others followed like the rest, becoming short of breath, dizzy and then succumbing to the numbness. Whatever this was, it wasn't good…

_Meanwhile…_

Caroline's eyes fluttered open as she gasped in the ice cold air which surrounded her. Her eyes were met with a blank wall of darkness, no direction, a complete unknown. But she'd been here before, she knew how this went. Maybe this time she could get out before the worst, maybe this time someone might save her…her optimism was met with a vast array of nothingness. Her hands reached out into the darkness but she felt nothing. Her fingers began to tingle and she pulled back and wrapped her jacket closer to her body as she looked around trying to find a break in the pattern but it was clear that this was filled with nothing.

Lucy and Katherine stood behind her watching Caroline's movements as they glanced at each other and then behind them waiting for the others. "Do you think this is going to go like last time?" Katherine asks timidly as she saw Caroline looking around slowly.

"I don't think so, everything up to the point we saw last time will be the same but then we'll probably see more, the events which happened after." Lucy whispered quietly when they heard someone gasp behind them. They turned and saw Klaus clutching his head.

"Dull pain at the side of your head?" Klaus looks at Katherine and nods as he walks to them slowly.

"Where are we?" Just before she can answer they hear more gasps and the others enter the darkness. The last to arrive was Hayley. They all pull their jackets around themselves hoping to warn off the cool air as they look around but are met with emptiness.

"What the hell is this place?" Camille says as she shivers and walks closer to the others. They all hear a small cough and look behind Katherine and Lucy to see Caroline breathing in deeply.

"Caroline." Klaus rushes over to her and tries to hold her hand but it passes through. He tries to touch her again but she just turns away and glances back into the black canvas surrounding her. "Caroline?" he stands in front of her looking into her eyes but she doesn't react, in fact it's as if she is looking straight through him. The others have confused expressions on their faces as they watch the scene play out. "Caroline, look at me." She continues to wrap her jacket around her and doesn't respond.

"She can't see us. She can't hear us or sense us. Believe me, Lucy and I've tried this numerous times before but it's like we're not here."

"And where is here exactly?" Damon asks with a soft voice.

Before anyone could answer, the place was filled with swirls of colour surrounding them. They all turned towards Caroline where an imagine was being created in front of her. They image of Caroline's house had surrounded them. It was as if they had actually been transported from the darkness back into the outside world.

They saw a little girl open the door as they stood on the sidewalk watching the scene play out. Caroline stood staring at the 6 year old girl with a blonde mop of hair and sparkling blue eyes.

"That's Caroline…" Elena whispered as she stepped forward.

"Wait what?" Klaus asked as he kept his eyes on the little angel.

"This is Caroline when she was 6…" They all watched entranced as Bill walked past her carrying a suitcase and headed down the path to his car.

"_Daddy, where are you going?" The little Caroline shouted as she ran after her father and grabbed his arm. He turned with a forced smile on his face._

"_I've got to leave sweetie." The girl's eyes filled with tears as she clutched onto the sleeve of Bill's shirt._

"_But daddy, what about me and mommy?" He put down his suitcase and kneeled in front of her as a tear escaped her eye._

"_Carebear, I've got to go. Me and your mother, well, we're getting a divorce honey, but I still love you Caroline." He said in a soft tone as he hugged her and pulled back._

"_When are you coming back dad?" Her eyes widened like a puppy as she held on firmly to his sleeve as he picked up his suitcase._

"_I don't know." I he said slowly as the girl began crying._

"_Don't leave me daddy." He pulled himself away from her as he looked at her in pity._

"_I'm sorry Caroline, it's for the best." He turned around and opened the boot putting the suitcase in and then closed it._

"_Please daddy, we need you, you can't leave us, please." Her cries got louder but he shook his head and walked to the car door, opening it. The blonde girl sobbed as she ran to him and hugged his leg tightly. "Please daddy, don't leave me." He smiled sadly at her as he looked back to Liz who was staring at them with tears in her eyes but didn't move towards them. He looked back down to his little girl and pulled away again to sit in the car. He closed the door as the girl continued to cry and had begun pounding at the car door. "Daddy, don't go, open the door please! Please, stay with me…" the car pulled away leaving the little girl by herself as she continued to cry and stood on the sidewalk with a defeated and pained look on her face. "…daddy…don't go…" she whispered as she slowly sank down onto the ground and pulled her knees up to her chest as she watched the car continue on in the distance…_

They all watched the memory, each one felt a little something break in themselves as they saw the helpless girl crying. Katherine swallowed and looked at Klaus who was standing frozen beside her.

"Welcome to Caroline Forbes' deepest, darkest memories." Katherine sighs as she begins explaining.

"No more riddles Katerina or I will rip your heart out, slowly. Tell us everything, where are we, why can't Caroline see us and what curse?" Klaus walks over to her intimidatingly as he clenches his jaw.

"Fine. When she disappeared, she was tortured by people following Mikael and Esther. Your parents planned for Caroline to turn it off, make you believe that you could trust her, let her find your weaknesses and then betray you by handing Hope over to them. They used _underhand tactics, _let's say, and made her life hell. She kept refusing to turn it off but they kept pushing her. Before I returned and got her out, Agnes, the ones who was leading the witches and their voodoo rituals, worked with Esther to speed up the turning off process, to break her quicker and begin the plan. They cursed her to relive her darkest moments where she felt helpless or lost." Just as she had finished explained, they were transported to the Grill which was filled with customers. Caroline turned around and saw herself sitting opposite Bonnie in one of the booths.

"_You sober yet?" Bonnie asked as she watched the blonde who had her head in her hand._

"_Nope." She placed her fingers against her temples and closed her eyes taking in a deep breath._

"_Come on, I need to get you home, I need to get me home!." Bonnie exclaimed as she giggled at her blonde friend._

"_Why didn't he go for me?" Caroline whined as she placed her head on the table._

"_I'm not touching that." Bonnie leaned back in her seat as she watched Caroline lift her head suddenly. _

"_Why is it that the guys I want, never go for me? I try so hard, maybe because I'm inappropriate and I always say the wrong things and Elena always says the right things. I mean, she doesn't even try and he just picks her!" she rants as Bonnie furrows her brow and leans closer sympathetically. _

"_Caroline, it isn't a competition." Caroline raised her eyebrow in a 'seriously' look as she answered. _

"_Yeah, it is." And then dropped her head back on the table as Bonnies reached out and ran her fingers through her blonde hair._

"As shallow as ever" Caroline murmured to herself with a pitying laugh as she watched the scene play out. Klaus looked at her as she shook her head to herself and turned away from the memory as if she didn't want to be reminded of who she was.

"So this is Caroline when she was human?" Rebekah asked as she looked at the human Caroline and couldn't help but relate to her in some way.

"Yeah." Bonnie murmured as she watched her blonde friend standing by herself with her arms wrapped around her waist.

"So, how long is this going to take?" Camille asked snarkily as Katherine rolled her eyes at her. "If this is just a replay of her teenage problems, then I really don't want to be here."

"Don't worry Camille, it gets worse, wouldn't want you to get bored would we." Katherine says sarcastically.

"How worse?" Stefan asked concerned as his mind flashed through all the moments she was tortured and had gotten hurt.

"Well we're going to journey through her bad memories until the moment she collapsed just now." Katherine says. Caroline feels the air around her shift slightly as a quiet voice fills the air.

"Turn it off Caroline, it would be so much easier, you don't have to watch any of this, you could go back home. Turn it off." Caroline slammed her eyes shut as she gritted her teeth and tried to block out the voices. The others had heard the voice as well.

"An added incentive, voices fill her heads confusing her and trying to make her lose sense of reality." Elijah murmurs as he continues to watch the blonde baby vampire whose jaw was tense and eyes were tightly shut. The scene flashes again but this time they're at the Salvatore house in a bedroom.

"Damon, once we get out of here, now that I will kill you regardless of the others." Katherine's eyes bore into Damon's as he stills and realises what's about to happen. They all turn to see Damon sleeping besides Caroline who has blood dripping from her neck.

Her eyes flutter open and she gasps as she sees the blood on her neck and pillow. Glancing around and seeing Damon asleep, she quietly gets out of the bed and tiptoes towards the door, reaching out to the handle she glances back to the bed but finds it empty.

"_Good morning." Damon's gravelly voice echoes in the room. Caroline turns and backs away towards the side of the bed as her eyes fill with fear._

"_Please... Don't!" she says as he approaches her slowly. Caroline looks around frantically and reaches for the lamp as Damon tuts._

"_Don't do that. Ah, ah, ah, ah". She throws the lamp at him with full strength but he ducks and continues to move closer as she falls onto the bed and backs away. _

"_No! No! No! Get away from me! No!" She grabs the blood covered cushion and throws it at him which he grabs. He lifts it to his face inhaling the sweet scent of her blood. _

"_This could have gone a completely different way." Damon smirks as his eyes turn red and crimson veins ripple under them creating ridges in his cheeks. His fangs elongate and he rushes to her, throwing her back and sinking his teeth into her neck. _

"_Aaah!" Caroline lets out a bloodcurdling scream as she feel his sharp teeth pierce into her neck and his hands tighten around her wrists holding him down._

Caroline watches her helpless self as the memory version shuts her eyes and continues to scream. Her surroundings spin and she's watching herself enter the boarding house and make her way down to the cellar.

"_Caroline, help me. Caroline. Help me." Damon's voice croaks through the corridor as Caroline makes her way to the cell he is in. Caroline peaks through the bars and her eyes widen as she sees him. _

"_Damon? Damon? Damon? Oh, my god! What is this? How did I know that you were here?" _

"_Because I wanted you to. Very, very badly. Let me out of here. Please." He looks at her innocently and speaks with a soft voice when Caroline lifts her fingers and grazes them against her neck._

"_You bit me." She murmurs as she looks at him. _

"_You liked it. Remember?" he urges her. _

"_Why do I keep remembering the same things, but in different ways?" Caroline shakes her head and furrows her brow as she tries to make sense of her thoughts. _

"_You remember what I want you to remember. And now that the vervain has passed out of your system, you won't remember what you're about to do." He smirks as her eyes widen and she looks at him blankly. _

"_What am I about to do?" she says in a monotone voice. _

"_You're gonna open the door. You're gonna open the door." He gets closer and she opens the lock when another man comes running through the corridor. _

"_No! No! Get out of here. Run! Run!" The man pushes her out of the way and Caroline runs through the house as she hears the man scream in agony. She rushes through the doors into the sunlight and glances back to see Damon's skin sizzle, she continues to sprint…_

The memory blurs away as another takes place. Caroline stands in a room with Damon who looks at her with narrowed eyes.

"_Where is it?" He hisses as Caroline grits her teeth in frustration._

"_Bonnie won't give it to me." _

"_So rip it off her neck." He says as if it's obvious._

"_I tried. It shocked me." _

"_Damn it! Why does it do that? I need that crystal." _

"_Why are you being like this? I'm so good to you and I'd do anything. It's just some stupid necklace." She pleads as he looks at her sharply and grabs her wrist bruising it._

"_No, you are the only stupid thing here. And shallow. And useless." He hisses through clenched teeth and then walks away from her leaving her alone in the room as her shoulder sag and her eyes fill with tears._

Caroline sighs as she looks at broken self in the memory. There were so many things she would have changed if she knew what was to come but this was her life, every choice had brought her here to this moment.

Damon swallowed as he watched her memories and felt the pangs of guilt in him as Stefan glared at him as did Bonnie. The Originals watched concerned as they saw the memories. To be used like that was unimaginable, it was horrific.

Klaus stood tensed as he saw the scenes play through. He felt the rage boil in him as he clenched his hand into fists. He focused on the Caroline standing in front of him who had watched the memories. Her breathing was shallow but her strong posture had sagged as her eyes looked off into the distance. His attention was drawn back when their surroundings changed to a quiet, dark hospital room where Caroline lay in the bed trying to get to sleep when Katherine entered the room.

"_Elena?" Caroline asks as she raises herself on her elbows and watches the brunette move closer to her._

"_Hey Caroline." She says sympathetically as she stops beside her bed. _

"_What are you doing here?" _

"_My name is Katherine. I was hoping you could give the Salvatore brothers a message for me." Katherine curls her fingers into the pillow underneath Caroline's head as the blonde stares into her eyes confused._

"_What are you talking about? What message?" Katherine smirks and rips the pillow out._

"_Game on." She shoves it over her face and holds it there as Caroline struggles and grasps at the fabric trying to get it off but fails. Her struggle dies down and after a few moments her hands fall to her side. Katherine pulls the pillow away and places it beside her bed as she flips her hair smirking and struts away._

Caroline watches the scene with a smile. "Always were one for a dramatic exit." Caroline murmurs and she can't help but giggle as the memory version of Katherine struts past her in full feline mode.

"You know it Carebear." Katherine whispers back as if Caroline is actually talking to her. Caroline continues to giggle when a shot rings out causing her laughter to stop immediately. "Care?" Katherine edges forward trying to figure out what's happening. Her eyes focus on Caroline who slowly turns as the memory is replaced by darkness, blood seeps out from a hole in her forehead as Caroline falls to her knees and screams.

"Katherine?" Klaus says as he looks at Caroline with concern and notes Katherine's confused face.

"Lucy, this didn't happen before, what's going on?" Lucy opens her mouth to speak when a voice echoes through the darkness.

"More incentive, now you feel the pain as well…" a woman's sharp voice flows in as Caroline pulls out the bullet from her head and throws it away. Her eyes widen as she remembers the next memory and sees it come to life before her.

The cage is set and the memory version of herself gasps awake and let's out a pained groan as she brushes her fingers against the bullet in her head. She gasps as she pulls it out and lets it drop to the floor. Glancing around, she moves forward and reaches her hand through a bar to the lock. She hisses as the bars are coated in vervain and her hand doesn't reach the lock. She pulls back slightly as she glances around again and then rushes backwards when she sees Brady sitting in the dark holding a gun.

"Who is he?"

"Brady, he's a werewolf." Stefan says as he watches on.

"I remember this, this is when I found you in the woods, correct?" Elijah says as he keeps his eyes on the memory. Klaus looks at him in confusion but he shakes his head and gestures to keep watching the scene.

"_I see you got the bullet out." Brady says in a blasé tone as Caroline gasps and pushes herself back into the cage. "That was…nasty…" Caroline whimpers in the cage looking for a way out as Brady keeps his eyes trained on her, "I've got lot of wooden bullets…and other toys." Caroline chokes back a sob as Brady shows no emotion. "This is going to be a long night, sweet pea." Brady aims the gun at her and shoots her in the shoulder causing her to fall to her knees and let out a broken scream._

Caroline screams as well as blood seeps through her shirt where the wound in her memory is and presses her hand to her shoulder trying to stop the piercing pain which radiates.

_The door opens and Jules steps in and raises her phone towards the cage. "He wants proof." She says to Brady and his eyes turn to the crumpled girl in front of him. He aims his gun again and shoots her in her side. Caroline collapses on her side as she screams._

The real Caroline steps back as she feels the third shot in her abdomen and sees the red on her hands. Taking a deep breath she stills and digs the bullets out and then continues to watch her memory play out.

"_Hurt her again and you're dead." Stefan's voice comes over the phone as she leaves and Brady follows. Caroline is left in the cage to dig out the bullets. A few minutes later Tyler stumbles through the door and stops when he sees Caroline in the cage._

"_Tyler, there's a latch I can't reach it." She says frantically as Tyler hesitates for a second and freezes. "Tyler?" He looks at her trying to figure out what to do. "Tyler, please." She pleads and he relents rushing over to her and lifting the cage so she can get out. Caroline runs out and looks around as she steps out into the woods. Before she can react, Jules twists her round and slams her into the van with the gun poking into her back. Tyler peeks out of the can and sees Caroline pinned whimpering slightly at the pressure of the gun, he looks away and avoids her eyes. _

_Caroline closes her eyes in defeat when Jules suddenly drops the gun and screams as she clutches her head. The blonde turns slowly and watches Jules crumple to the floor as well as the other werewolves._

"_What's happening?" she murmurs to herself as she scans the area and a dark skinned man comes out with his hands raised as the wolves writhe on the floor in agony. Stefan, Damon and Caroline move closer to the middle as the dark skinned man begins to speak. _

"_Elijah made a promise to Elena, I'm here to see it's upheld. You need to go, get out of here. Now." Caroline, Stefan and Damon nod and then flash out immediately as the memory blurs away._

"Elijah, always the honourable one" Caroline chuckles lowly as she shakes her head. "You know, Katherine, if you're listening to this, you have excellent taste, a man who has style, can negotiate and is completely in love with you, how much better can you get." Caroline laughs as she speaks out to the darkness. "Believe me, 500 years of Kalijah…that kind of love never dies Kitty Kat." Katherine giggles at Caroline.

"What's Kalijah?" Elijah asks in his business tone as he moves next to Katherine.

"It's Katherine and Elijah together, making Kalijah. You ship it if you like them together." Bonnie says.

"Oh by the way, don't worry about Klaus, he won't hurt you Kat, I'll make sure of it." Caroline shrugs amusedly to herself as she feels her back sting. Katherine smirks at Klaus who raises his eyebrows in surprise as he glances at Katherine who looks smug.

"You wouldn't want Carebear on your case Klaus, she can be very feisty."

"Do be quiet Katerina, before I tear out your heart."

"Ah, ah, ah, I wouldn't do that Klausy." Katherine says with a velvet voice.

Caroline tries to take her mind of the burning sensation by talking out loud, "But if you're not listening then I'm talking to myself which is the first sign of dementia, can vampires even get dementia?" Caroline rubs her arm as she feels the prickles ripple over her skin. Her body begins to burn and her hands feel like they're on fire.

"What wrong with her?" Marcel asks as he steps closer and notices the blonde begin to wince as she looks down at her hands. Lucy realises the next memory.

"Her father…" the room remains dark but a spotlight lights up in the centre just beside Caroline. In the spotlight is the memory version of Caroline shackled to a chair as she sits there in a black dress. The light widens and defines a brick room which looks like an old prison used in the past.

"_Daddy?" Caroline says as she lifts her head and looks into the darkness. "Daddy are you there?" she shouts as white smoke begins flowing in through two grates in the walls. She begins coughing as she tries to get her hands out but fails. The door opens with a creek and Bill steps in and watches her struggle and cough. _

"_Don't worry sweetie, I'm trying to help you." The smoke increases and fills the room causing Caroline to choke. "Its gaseous vervain, it'll help." He steps back and watches his daughter cough uncontrollably as the white vapour fills her lungs._

Caroline begins coughing as well as she feels a stinging burn flood her chest. She clutches her hand against her chest as she tries to breathe through the sensation. It stops for a few seconds before the memory blurs away and is replaced.

_Caroline screams as the bright sunlight hits her back, Bill released the leaver dropping the shutters which drew the room back into the darkness. Caroline let out a sob as the pain dimmed._

"_I don't hurt anyone, I swear, I swear I can handle the urges." She sobbed as Bill moved closer and held a blood bag in front of her face._

"_If you can handle it, let's see what happens…" he says as Caroline looks at the bag and feels her veins under her eyes ripple. Bill sighs and pulls the bag away as Caroline looks away in defeat._

"_I'm sorry…I'm sorry." She whimpers as Bill leans in and explains._

"_I'm conditioning you to associate vampirism with pain, in time, the thought of human blood will make you repress your vampire instincts completely." Caroline looks at him in disbelief as she shakes her head._

"_That's impossible…I…daddy you can't change who I am…" she says in a hoarse voice as Bill stares at his daughter." Bill's eyes harden._

"_Yes I can." He says resolutely as he looks into her eyes whilst she begins shaking her head._

"_No, no, no…" _

"_You'll remember this feeling…" he pushes himself away as Caroline's whimpering grows louder. He pulls the lever, opening the shutters and letting the sunlight in. Caroline screams and keeps refusing as she feels her sting burn and scald. _

Caroline falls to her knees again as she feels the burn over her skin and curls her fingers into fists. Her scream echoes in the darkness as she pulls her jacket off and throws it to the floor trying to find some relief which never comes.

Klaus watches her fall and his ears fill with her cries. Not caring that she can't see or feel him, he rushes to her and tries to hold onto her. She pounds her fists on the floor as the pain emanates throughout her body. Klaus' eyes fill with tears as he watches his blonde girl trying to find some relief. Just as quickly as the pain came, it receded leaving Caroline panting heavily as she looks out into the darkness as the memory shimmers away. She sits back breathing heavily looking at her hands which aren't burning anymore. Looking back to the floor, she notices the black turn into stone tiles. She looks up sharply and sees that she's sitting on the cold pavement watching herself approach her father as he loads his bags into his car.

"_Daddy, I'm going to be ok." Caroline says as Bill looks at her with pity._

"_Sweetie, you're a monster…you're never going to be ok…" he gets in the car not looking back at her and drives away leaving Caroline frozen as she watches the car drive off into the distance._

The scene transforms into a bedroom where Bill lays on Caroline's bed as his head is cradled in his daughter's hands.

_Caroline ran her fingers through her father's hair as she held him tight and tried to convince him to complete the transition._

_"You are strong enough to handle being a vampire. I mean, you are the strongest person I know." Bill places his hand over Caroline's and traces circles on it._

_"No, Caroline. My strength is all in my beliefs. Becoming a vampire is wrong. People aren't supposed to cheat death. That's just what I believe. Please respect that."__ Caroline pulls her hand from his and looks at him with hurt._

_"How can you hate who I am so much?" she murmurs trying to figure it out, whilst Bill shakes his head slightly as his body begins to shut down and his breathing shallows._

_"No, sweetheart, I don't hate who you are. You're strong, you're beautiful, you're good. And even after everything that has happened to you, you are exactly who your mother and I hoped you'd grow up to be."__ His eyes glisten with tears as do Caroline's as she pulls him tighter to her and places her chin on his head as she clutches his chest. Tears begin falling freely down her cheeks as she rocks him gently as if he was a child._

_"Please don't leave me, daddy. Please don't leave me. Daddy, just don't leave me." She murmurs quietly as she hears his heart slow down and his breath hitch._

_"Parents aren't supposed to outlive their children, Caroline. It's okay. This is life. This is what it means to be human" he says hoarsely in a breathless tone as he squeezes Caroline's hand one last time and then shuts his eyes. His heart stops as does his breathing, Caroline clenches her eyes shut as she curls her fingers into his shirt and buries her face into his hair as she begins to sob uncontrollably._

Caroline pushes herself up from the ground as Klaus raises himself and circles Caroline as he watches the memory. A tear falls from her eye as she watches herself say goodbye to her father. His words resonate in her head but she shakes off the thought as she wipes away her tear and grabs her jacket, putting it back on.

"You are a monster, even your own father didn't want to be anything like you, he chose death than to be with his daughter who was a monster." An empty voice echoes through the darkness again as Caroline grits her teeth.

"Who are you?!" Caroline shouts into the darkness but all she hears is a low spine chilling chuckle fade away.

"I'll tell you if you turn it off." The voice whispers and fades away. The scene changes to the woods and shows Caroline backing away from Tyler as he looks at her shocked.

"_Did you just bite me?" She looks at him in disbelief as she backs away and hits a tree. "Oh my God! Just get away from me! Get away from me!" She slumps to the ground._

The scene quickly changes and Caroline lies in her bed surrounded by birthday cards with her eyes shut. The snap open at the sound of the door shutting and footsteps nearing her. Klaus appears in her doorway and approaches her.

"_Are you going to kill me?" She asks hoarsely as she looks at him. His eyes widen as he stops at the question._

"_On your birthday, do you really think that low of me?" Caroline's face remains emotionless as she answers in a resolute, albeit broken, tone _

"_Yes". He steps closer slowly and reaches out to her cover which he lifts slowly to see the large expanse of her neck and shoulder bitten and the red skin, broken skin around it._

"_Ahhh, that looks bad. My apologies, you are known as collateral damage, it's nothing personal." He murmurs as he explains. She looks at him trying to figure out his angle. He reaches out again with his finger and lightly flicks a charm on her silver bracelet and smiles. "I love birthdays." _

"_Yeah, aren't you like a billion or something?" she says in a small sarcastic tone as Klaus grins at her. _

"_You have to change your perception of time when you become a vampire Caroline. Celebrate the fact that you are no longer bound by trivial human conventions, you're free." Her eyes fill with sadness at his words and she glances away from him but returns to lock her bright blue sapphires on his. _

"_No."__ she murmurs as she holds the eye contact.__ "I'm dying." Klaus tilts his head and slowly sits down on her bed and begins whispering slowly as she looks at him in doubt. _

"_And I could let you, die, if that's what you want. If you really believe your existence has no meaning. I've thought about it myself, once or twice over the centuries, truth be told." His face darkens slightly but he composes himself as he leans in closer to her as his voice regains strength and his eyes fill with light. "But I'll let you in on a little secret: there's a whole world out there waiting for you. Great cities, and art, and music." His voice dips into a low whisper as his eyes remain locked onto her glistening cornflower blues. "Genuine beauty. And you could have all of it. You could have a thousand more birthdays, all you have to do is ask." _

"_I don't wanna die." She says in a broken, hoarse voice and Klaus' mouth curves up into a smile as he pulls back his sleeve and wraps his other hand around her back, bringing her up close to his chest and holding her tightly. _

"_There you go sweetheart"__ he murmurs as he brings his wrist closer to her face and she hesitates for a second before letting her fangs pierce into his skin.__ "Have at it. Happy birthday Caroline." He smiles as he places a tender kiss into Caroline's hair._

Everyone watches the memory play out surprised. Elijah tilts his head to see Klaus standing next to Caroline watching and can't help but notice their fingers brush even though the blonde can't feel his brother's touch. The memory showed his brother's compassion, his words weren't needed yet Niklaus had offered them to her. Caroline's sarcasm showed her strength, even though she was dying and had a man who was known for killing in front of her, she didn't let it faze her.

"Wow, Nik, never knew you had it in you, and that speech. Bravo, brother, bravo." Kol says amused as he watched his brother give Caroline his blood.

Klaus had winced when he figured out which memory was, he glanced at Caroline as she tilted her head and watched her memory. He also noticed her smile slightly at the words his spoke as he tempted her to agree to feed from him. Klaus felt his chest tighten as she had murmured her refusal at death and saw her pained eyes.

"This is you Caroline Forbes. Everlasting collateral damage." The voice from before spoke. "The little blonde Barbie who always gets tortured, is always used, always second best." Caroline sighed as the memory shimmered away and left her staring at the darkness. "It's your job, sweetie, you are and always will be known as collateral damage, even Alaric Saltzman saw it…" the voice faded off as Caroline felt a sharp stab in her hands and a burning sensation around her mouth. She turned around to see herself sitting at her school desk with pencils jammed into her hands and herself gagged with a vervain cloth. Elena sits beside her on the desk as Alaric knees in front of Elena with a stake in his hand.

"_If you don't side with the humans…" Alaric looks over at Caroline with disgust and then back at Elena, "…you're just as bad as them." He raises himself and his eyes harden. "Now kill her." He says resolutely as he holds out a stake, "Or I'll do it for you and I'll make it hurt." Elena hesitates in taking the stake and Alaric reaches out and grabs her arm pulling her up and making her stand in front of Caroline. He thrusts the stake into Elena's hand which she takes and looks at Caroline who whimpers._

The scene blurs away and is replaced by a dark forest. Bonnie lies on the ground surrounded by 12 witches as fire is emitted from the ground.

"And when you're not collateral damage, you're a murderer. You kill innocents. You. Are. A. Monster.

"Bonnie…" Caroline whispers as she glances to her left and sees Klaus pinning Stefan to the tree and herself looking at Bonnie helplessly.

_Bonnie's scream echo through the woods as a dark skinned woman holds onto Bonnie's head. Bonnie arches her back as her eyes whiten and blood runs down her nose._

"_You can't fight us!" the dark skinned woman shouts as Bonnie struggles._

"_She's linked to the witches, she's going to kill them." Stefan says as Klaus keeps him steady._

"_Not if they kill her first." Klaus says as Caroline flashes up behind him._

"_Klaus, we have to save her."_

"_How, the only way to stop the witches is to kill them and then Silas gets what he wants." Klaus says nonchalantly as he keeps Stefan pinned. Stefan looks at Caroline who glances at the witch who raises a knife over Bonnie's body. Caroline flashes to the witch and stabs her with the knife, she screams and falls to the ground. The fire disappears as the 12 witches drop one by one in the circle._

"_NOOO!" Klaus bellows out as he sees what's happened. Caroline gasps as she realises her actions and then drops to her knees besides Bonnie._

"_Bonnie." Caroline reaches out to Bonnie as her eyes flutter open._

"_The triangle is complete…" she murmurs as Caroline stares at her._

"You killed 12 witches, 12 innocent people who had families and children. You did that, you took them away. Your actions lead to Silas being raised, Stefan drowning, Katherine dying and Klaus being tortured. You are to blame." The voice hisses as Caroline watches the memory dissipate and then sees herself standing beside a car.

"Who are they?" Hayley asks.

"Liv and Luke, witches who refused to bring back Stefan when he died." Bonnie says as she watches the scene play out.

"You what?!" Rebekah hisses as she looks at Stefan.

"Yeah, you missed a lot, but it's a story for another time." Stefan says as he turns back to the scene.

"_You mean the part where you try to kill a doppleganger, there's no point. Stefan's already dead." Elena says as Liv's eyes widen and she glances at Caroline who stands beside her._

"_I know you don't believe me, but I am sorry." Liv says sympathetically._

"_Good. Because you're going to help bring him back." Elena says as she moves closer to Liv who becomes agitated._

"_Look, I get what you need from us, but if both doppelgangers are alive again then the Travellers can restart their spell, witch magic goes bye-bye, and you vamps, you're goners." Elena raises her eyebrow at her and tilts her head._

"_They're not going to have a chance to start again, because in order to bring Stefan back, we're going to have to kill them, a lot of them, including Markos." Liv looks away contemplating her request when Luke starts talking._

"_We can't help you, even if we wanted to, our coven will kill us." Caroline glares at him._

"_Stefan saved your life." She hisses._

"_I know he did, but-"_

"_We can't risk it." Liv says. Caroline narrows her eyes at them and grits her teeth. Her face turns stoic as she flashes to Luke and snaps his neck, throwing him to the floor. Caroline looks back at Liv who gasps._

"_Your brother is officially on the other side." Caroline smirks as she tilts her head. "Think you can risk it now?" she says as Liv swallows hard. _

Caroline sighs as she sees herself kill Luke and rubs her arms as the cold chills her again. Klaus swallows as he sees Caroline snap the boy's neck and smirk at the boy's sister.

"Wow, I didn't know she had it in her…" Hayley murmurs as she sees Caroline snap Luke's neck, killing him in cold blood.

"You kill, you maim and you hurt without regard. You are a monster, the guilt will eat you up Caroline. Just turn it off." Caroline stands frozen in the darkness.

"What happens if I do? If I turn it off, what would you want form me?" Caroline says into the darkness.

"Nothing. You'd be free from all of the guilt, the pain the hurt." The voice replies as Caroline closes her eyes and rubs her fingers together. The darkness dissipates into a low lit room where she sees herself sitting on a bed next to Katherine and Nadia.

"Is this…?" Nadia whispers to Katherine. Katherine nods and steps closer to Caroline.

"This is when I died." Katherine murmurs as Elijah slowly intertwines his fingers with hers.

"_Come on cupcake, cheer up, I might just haunt you." Katherine says with a hoarse voice as Nadia holds her hand whilst Caroline sits against the headboard with Katherine's head on her lap as she runs her fingers gently through her curls._

"_How can you joke at a time like this, you're dying?!" Nadia exclaims. Katherine chuckles softly as she closes her eyes for a moment and then opens them to look at her daughter._

"_Kogato umra , vzemi me obratno kŭm Bŭlgariya , vzemi me obratno kŭm Sofiya , kŭdeto vsichko zapochna"__ (When I die, take me back to Bulgaria, take me back to Sofia where it all started.) "Promise me, Nadia, promise to bury me near our home." Katherine urges her daughter as Caroline closes her eyes and swallows. Nadia nods slowly as Katherine sighs and glances at the ceiling then back to her daughter. "And for the love of God, pull yourself together, you're a Petrova, the daughter of Katerina Petrova. Nothing knocks us down." Caroline snorts and giggles._

"_Apart from the five year old who tripped you up." Katherine scoffs._

"_Crazy kids, if only I could have wrung his neck-"_

"_Ah, ah, ah. No murder talk Kat, this is certainly not the time." Nadia giggles at their interaction as Katherine closes her eyes and focuses on Caroline's soothing touch._

"_Caroline…"'_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Take care of Nadia, both of you take care of each other. Please." Caroline looks at Nadia and smiles slightly._

"_Of course." Caroline whispers as Katherine's breathing hitches._

"_Sing to me…and don't you dare say you can't, I've heard you in the shower Carebear." Caroline chuckles softly and sighs as she reaches out for Katherine's hand and holds it gently._

"_What song?"_

"_I'm sexy and I know it." Kat says with a smirk. Caroline rolls her eyes. "Just kidding, I already know I'm incredibly hot and gorgeous. Make it something memorable." She whispers as she smiles gently with her eyes closed. _

'_Summertime is nice and hot  
>And my life is sweet like vanilla is<br>Gold and silver-lined, my heart  
>But burned into my brain, all these stolen images<br>Stolen images, baby, stolen images  
>Can you picture it? Babe, that life we could've lived'<em>

_Caroline heard Katherine's heartbeat slow down, she tightened her hold on Kat's fingers as Kat squeezed back. Nadia watched the rise and fall of her mother's chest and got up from her chair and lay beside Katherine as if she was a little child. Katherine traced circles on Nadia's back, calming her as Nadia felt tears spill from her eyes. She wrapped her arm around her mother's waist and held her tightly._

'_Hello, hello  
>Ca-can you hear me?<br>I can be your china doll if you'd like to see me fall  
>Boy you're so dope, your love is deadly<br>Tell me life is beautiful, they all think I have it all  
>I've nothing without you<br>All my dreams and all the lights mean  
>Nothing without you'<em>

_Caroline's voice faded slowly as she looked down and tried to hold in her tears. "Care, Nadia…" Nadia nodded slowly to show that she was listening as Caroline hummed in acknowledgement. "I love you…both of you…don't lose your humanity, don't turn it off. There's a whole world out there for you…" Caroline chuckled softly. "What? Too 'Klaus-like' for you?" Katherine said sarcastically._

"_Well, if you put on the accent, I can see the resemblance." Katherine nudged Caroline's hand._

"_I don't look anything like that ungrateful, blonde, dimpled pig with his stupid, Original-hybrid God-complex. If he was here right now, I would shove my foot so far up his-"_

"_Katerina Petrova, there are children present." Caroline scolds her as Nadia sticks out her tongue. "Real mature Nadia."_

"_Like you said, children present." Caroline giggles which spreads to Nadia and a soft laugh comes from Katherine. "You were saying something about an ungrateful hybrid?" Nadia says as Katherine sighs._

"_He was a worthy opponent." Katherine whispers. "If you tell him that, I will kill you. But if you see any of them, give Rebekah a good bitch slap and Elijah a sweet kiss from me. And by kiss, I mean a peck in the cheek, no full blown makeout or I will drag you both to hell." _

"_You do realize Rebekah will probably kill us for slapping her and Elijah will probably remain stoic and torture us to find out why." _

"_Yeah, well, I'll be watching from the sidelines, it'll provide great entertainment" Caroline scoffs._

"_Glad to provide you some services Kat. Quick question, though."_

"_What?"_

"_Why is it that Klaus, Rebekah and Kol have British accents and Elijah doesn't?" Katherine's eyes slam open._

"_How did I never notice that?" Katherine whispers. "Ask him whilst he's torturing you." She says causing Nadia and Caroline to sigh. The blonde looks out of the window and squeals. "Carebear, I'm trying to die here peacefully, you're kind of making that really difficult." Kat drawls out. _

"_Kat, shut up, it's snowing outside." Caroline and Nadia look out of the window and watch pure white snowflakes fall past the window, illuminating the glass. "Seriously Kat, you've got…to…look…" Caroline's voice trails off as she looks down at Katherine as she lies still with no heartbeat. "Kat?" Caroline brushes her fingers through her hair committing the feel of her soft curls to her memory. "Goodnight Kat…" Nadia begins crying uncontrollably as she lays beside her mother as Caroline cradles the elder brunette to her. "I love you too." She whispers into her hair. A single tear slides down Caroline's cheek as she closes her eyes and buries her face in Katherine's curls…_

Caroline sniffles as she watches and remembers the soft feel of Katherine's bouncy hair and the fresh pine scent of the shampoo and conditioner she had used that morning. Katherine licked her dry lips and held back her tears as she remembered the moment she took her last breath and the comforting feel of having two people she loved the most beside her.

"Wow, I really didn't expect that…" Rebekah whispers. "I thought you were a heartless bitch, and as for the slap, don't think for a second I wouldn't kick your ass Pierce." Katherine smirks.

"I wouldn't dare." Katherine whispers as she sees the memory dissipate and realizes what comes next. "Brace yourself for the next bit. This is going to get brutal…" she says as she tightens her hold on Elijah's hand and wraps her free around Nadia.

"What the hell could possibly come next?" Damon asks as he notices Katherine's heartbeat quicken. The darkness is replaced by 4 hard brick walls. They hear Caroline gasp and step back as she sees herself chained to the wall.

"Katherine, is this when she was taken?" Klaus asks confused. Katherine nods and winces as the door opens. Lucy takes in a deep breath and steps back. They all watch the door open and a figure step into the room which is illuminated by the moonlight.

_"Hello...who are you?" Caroline whispers into the room. The chuckles throatily and moves closer._

_"Oh, darling, oh, poor little Caroline." His voice is rough and deep as his mouth curve up in a devious smirk._

"Oh my God, that's Samuel…" Hayley gasps as she sees her former ally begin tormenting the blonde.

"Remember how I said she was tortured and hurt, well this is just the beginning." Katherine says as swallows.

_"How do you know my name?" He walks forwards and grazes a calloused fingertip over her cheek and a nail over her lip, causing it to split and blood to drip over. She pulls away from his touch when he suddenly yanks her back by her hair, twisting the strands round his fingers. His smile drops and his eyes harden._

_"Is that any way to treat me, I'm Samuel but you, Barbie, can call me Sam. I'm going to play with you Caroline, you're going to be my little pet." He whispers into her ear._

_"Go to hell, now let me out." Caroline hisses at him as he pulls back and grasps her jaw, tightly._

_"Now, now, darling. Is that any way to treat me?" He pouts and then his face becomes void of emotion. "So much fire and spirit. But do want to know a secret, doll, I'm going to break it, I'm going to bend you to my will and you're going to become my little toy." She stare into his eyes but his figure blurs as the tears come rising up. His fingers move to her shirt and she tries to move away, away from his touch, away from him. But he keeps going. Caroline pulls at the chains which hold her arms but her strength is nothing compared to them._

_"Why are you doing this?!" She scream as he keeps moving his hands over her body._

_"Because I was told to break you. And because I can." He tears off my shirt as she keeps fighting back but he keeps going. "Don't worry darling, it'll be over soon..." _

_"Get away from me! Stop! Nooo..."_

"He raped her…" Elena whispers in disbelief as she swallows. "Oh my God, she was…she…oh god…" Elena whimpers as she covers her mouth with her hands. Camille shuts her eyes and clutches onto Marcel who wraps his arms around her and Davina and closes his eyes trying to shut out Caroline's screams in the memory. Rebekah looks on in disbelief as the memory dissipates and then lets out a deep breath as she closes her eyes to hold back the tears. Nadia buries her head in Katherine's shoulder as Elijah wraps his arms around both of them, Damon's eyes are wide and his mouth is parted shock at the memory they just witnessed as Stefan chokes back a sob.

Caroline stands turned away from the scene with her eyes shut with her fingers clenched into fists beside her as her wrists sting and a sharp pain radiates through them. The chains she was attached to in the memory had dug into her flesh which was mimicked onto skin now. She could feel the sting of the nail marks which covered her waist and the burning in her limbs from the memory.

Bonnie rushes over to Caroline and stares at her as she opens her eyes and tears begin leaking out as she stares at the emptiness in front of her. Bonnie reaches out slowly to touch Caroline's hand but flinches when it passes straight through.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I should've tried harder to find you. I'm so sorry." She begins to beg as tears fall from her eyes. Damon slowly makes his way over to Bonnie to comfort her when Klaus' hand shoots out and he grabs Damon's arm tightly. His sapphire blue eyes are filled with tears as he opens his mouth to speak but no voice comes out. Damon's eyes are wide as he watches Klaus intently.

"Klaus" Damon murmurs as Klaus' eyes harden and he pulls Damon to him.

"Once we get out of here, you start running because I will kill you. Slowly. Clear?" Damon swallows as nods slowly. Klaus squeezes Damon's arm tightly and digs his fingers into his arm and then releases lowering his hand to the side as he stares into the emptiness with tears glazing over. Damon moves closer to Bonnie and reaches out to her, as his fingers graze over her arm she looks at him sharply and backs away. "Don't touch me." She hisses as she backs away from him.

"Bonnie?" he murmurs as he lowers his hand. Bonnie narrows her eyes and shakes her head in disgust.

"You hurt Caroline. Don't come anywhere near me." Bonnie backs further away as Damon stills, swallowing back his pride and nods slowly.

"Bonnie, don't he-" Elena whispers as she moves closer to Bonnie and Damon. The latter shakes his head and narrows his eyes at Elena as she begins to speak.

"Don't you dare, Elena. Don't you dare make up excuses for what he did to her." Bonnies scoffs at her as she stands beside Caroline who seems to be contemplating something.

"I don't get it!" Caroline shouts into the abyss. "Why do you want me to turn it off? Everyone is already dead, Esther and Mikael are gone. It's over." She furrows her brow as she tries to figure it out when a low laugh floats through the air.

"Oh, Caroline, the fun is just beginning." Caroline grits her teeth at the answer and growls lowly as another memory appears before her.

"So, what? You're going to replay all my worst memories, that's not going to make me turn it off, nothing will!" Caroline shouts frustrated.

"We'll see…" The voice echoes through the area as a shiver travels up Caroline's back. She sighs and runs her fingers through her hair as she grits her teeth. Klaus watches her and wonders how she isn't a trembling mess right now. His eyes are fixated on her figure and he realises that she's seen this before, she's experienced this memory thing already.

"She's already done this before, the memory thing. It's why she's acting…normal." He says out loud and then looks at Katherine who nods.

"Yes, she's been here 2 times before, each time the memories get worse. But her being able to feel injuries, that's a new one." Both Katherine and Klaus look at Caroline who rubs her wrists to alleviate some pain. "You don't think…" Katherine releases Nadia and Elijah and walks forward to stand in front of Caroline who keeps rubbing her wrist. "She felt it" Katherine whispers as she sees red chain marks on her wrists. Klaus swallows and feel guilt seep up.

"I should have been there…" Klaus closes his eyes and reopens them to glance at the others, his eyes focus on Stefan and Elena. "You should've phoned me." He flashes to Stefan and throws him back, his head cracks against an invisible wall and he slumps to the ground. Klaus growls and moves closer, picks Stefan up and thrusts his hand into his chest. "Once we're out of here, I will make your life hell. She killed for you Ripper, to save you. It seems that effort was wasted. Just know, that I will kill you for her, for not looking out for her, for leaving her. I. Will. Make. Your. Life. Hell." Klaus hisses as his eyes turn gold and veins ripple under them and then drops Stefan to the floor leaving him to clutch his chest and gasp for air.

"Niklaus, control yourself." Elijah says as he holds Nadia in a hug. The air shimmers again but shows a similar scene as before, Caroline chained to the brick wall with her head hanging low and her hair acting as a curtain.

_"Wakey, wakey sweetie. I'm Francesca, let's talk shall we." Caroline's eyes slowly opened as she took in the sight of a brunette girl sits in front of her on the wooden chair. Her leg was crossed over the other and her posture seemed ice cold. "So darling, tell me, how are you?" Her smile is malicious and her fingers tap the black gem which sits in the middle of her silver banded ring. Caroline doesn't speak, she just looks at the woman. Her sinister eyes gleam as she smirked. "I asked you a question Caroline. Answer me. It seems Samuel really found a way to shut you up, hmm, I wondered what happened to your screams" Caroline lowered her eyes to the floor and stared at the concrete ground as the woman let out a tinkling giggle. "How about we try this another way…" Francesca moved towards her and pulled back her hair viciously causing the blonde to hiss. "Come on in darling…"_

_The door creaked opened and a dark skinned woman enters slowly. "Hello child. I'm Agnes. Don't worry dear, this won't hurt. Much." She says as 3 other girls enter. "We're here to help you honey. Now just relax and feel. Let yourself feel it Caroline, it'll be much easier then." Her eyes flicker to Francesca and nod causing her to release Caroline and let her head fall back._

_"Why are you doing this?" I Caroline whispers hoarsely._

_"All will be revealed soon honey…witches start…" The witches close their eyes and begin murmuring in Latin. Caroline collapses as she begins screaming and clutching her head._

Caroline grits her teeth and breathes heavily as she feels the pounding in her head, raising her fingers she runs them through her curls and shakes her head as it begins to recede.

"_STOP! Please stop!" Agnes who had a vicious smile gracing her face, lifted her hand out to the other girls causing them to stop chanting._

"_So much pain and hurt that you've endured, child. It would be so much easier if you turned it off." _

"_Why?" Francesca moved in front of her and knelt down to my level and ran the tip of her finger slowly down the blonde's cheek as she smiled with pity._

"_You ask a lot of questions honey, but this once I'll let you in on a little secret." She moves closer so that her mouth is against the girl's ear. "End game is you turning it off. You will do it, you will flick the switch."_

"_No…" Caroline grits out through her teeth."_

"_Don't worry honey, I'll provide the right incentive." She smirks, "Samuel, be a dear and bring in your friends…" Caroline's breathing begins to shallow out as footsteps proceed towards the room and Samuel enters with a smile._

"_Hello Caroline, I'd like you to meet some of my friends…boys, I'd like you to meet my little play doll. Would you like to join us for some play time?" Three men step forward, all three have black hair, two clean shaven whilst the other has dark stubble._

"_What's her name?" The one with the stubble asks in a gravelly tone._

"_Caroline, but you can call her whatever you want." They slowly step forward as Caroline begins to shake her head._

"_It would all be easier if you turned it off, come on sweetie, I said I'd provide incentive, think of this as being that…No? Well boys. It seems we've reached an impasse. Do your worst." Francesca says as she pushes herself away from the wall and walks out of the room closing the door behind her._

"_Well, you heard the lady. Do your worst." Samuel smiles viciously with cold eyes. The other 3 approach and begin to take off their jackets, Caroline shakes her head when one suddenly kneels in front of her and pulls her hair._

"_I love when they try to fight back, so much more fun…" The stubbled man says in a sinister tone as he runs his hand through her hair roughly. Caroline begins to tremble, pulling at the chains and trying to move free as she hears their low chuckles. Fingers run over her body as she squirms and fights when her eyes meet Samuel's. His lips turn upwards into a smirk and that action alone causes Caroline to freeze and stop responding. Her body becomes numb._

"_Stop, don't please. DON'T TOUCH ME!" Their laughs echo in the room as she keeps screaming. Caroline is pushed back onto the floor and her head hits the stone cold concrete "Stop…" her voice is a whisper as she closes her eyes and will myself to block it all out._

Caroline whimpers as she feels the pain, the scratches on her hips, the cuts on her back and the burning radiating throughout her body, Caroline crumbles to the floor as she sobs and screams as they pain continues to run in her body, she curls into a foetal position letting the others see the blood seep out from the back of her head and coat her golden strands. She raises her hands and sets them on her head and pulls herself in tighter. The others gasp as the memory plays out.

"Davina, can't you do a blocking out spell?" Hayley says as she turns away from the scene and ignores Caroline's cries. Davina pulls herself away from Marcel as tears fill her eyes and murmurs a spell. She shakes her head and tries again when she lets out a sob.

"I can't, it won't work." She gasps as another scream fills the air and she huddles closer to Marcel who hold her and Camille to him as they cover their ears so that they can't hear the screaming. Kol holds Rebekah tightly to him as she buries her face in his neck and wraps her arms around him tightly. Kol returns the embrace and runs his fingers through her hair trying to calm her cries as he keeps his eyes trained on Klaus who clenches his eyes shut and fists closed as the cries ring in his ears. Bonnie backs away and kneels beside Caroline who lays on the floor murmuring 'I'm sorry' over and over again whilst she rocks herself. Elena turns away and covers her ears as tears fall from her eyes as she can still hear the muffled cries from her friend. Stefan remains slumped on the floor with wide eyes as he leans his head back and tries to drown everything out.

Klaus turns away from the scene and falls to his knees beside Caroline who lays on the ground curled up emotionless. He reaches out to touch her but stills and lets her hand drop as he closes his eyes and swallows hard. The memory blurs away leaving the place in a vast array of silence. The only sound being muffled sobs and Bonnie's quiet murmurings of apologies.

Caroline slowly reaches out to the ground and pushes herself up onto her knees as she growls and hisses with red vampire eyes as the veins ripple under them and her fangs elongate.

"I will find a way." She whispers into the air as she smirks with red eyes and slowly lifts herself up to stand, wincing at the aches and stings covering her body. "I'm Caroline Forbes…nothing will bring me down…" she hisses as she takes in a deep breath and lets out a deep growl into the darkness. The others watch in awe as she gets up and her vampire face shows. Katherine smiles slightly at her friend as she doesn't stop fighting her way through this.

"One thing you lot should know, never mess with Forbes, she'll tear you apart…" Katherine smirks and wipes away her stray tears as she turns around and looks at the others who are broken and stunned at the blonde. "Keep that in mind" Katherine says as she sees Caroline breathe out deeply and her vampire face disappear leaving her sparkling blue eyes intact.

"Is more of that going to happen?" Camille murmurs in disgust as she looks at Katherine who shakes her head.

"No, I get her out, but the ones after that are filled with bloodshed." She swallows as she sees Klaus standing in front of Caroline watching her intently with awe.

"How hasn't she turned it off yet?" Katherine smiles.

"Everything they did was to make her turn it off so she didn't. She worked backwards, your life, Hope's life and everyone else's' lives were at stake. Klaus, she's Caroline Forbes, you should know that loyalty is engraved into her head. Just because she went through this, doesn't mean she's not going to do everything in her power to prevent her friends dying. Like every other time, she doesn't back down, even when she's the one in the firing line." Klaus' eyes bore into Katherine's as her words resonate in his head. Loyalty. It was what he had always craved, it was what he had wanted from her in the form of love. But not like this. He didn't want her loyalty to cost her her sanity. He shook his head to clear his thoughts when the soft voice of Elizabeth Forbes floated through the air. Caroline shook her head and panted as she realised the next memory which would show itself. She span trying to pinpoint where her mother's voice was coming from when a light sparked in the darkness and a woman appeared, Caroline's mother dressed in her Sheriff's uniform with water filling her eyes.

"Mommy?" Caroline whispered as her eyes widened. Katherine rushed to Caroline and tried to hold her but it was as if she was back to being a ghost.

"Caroline, it's not real. She's dead, she's not here!" Katherine screamed at the blonde who didn't notice her. Caroline's eyes filled with tears as Liz moved closer. "Lucy, what the hell is happening?!"

"It must be a side effect, drawing in on the thing she wants the most, she wants her mother to be alive which is tied to one of her memories, it's using that as her weakness."

"Caroline, Care, it's not real, she's not real!" Katherine's voice didn't reach her, instead her friend moved closer to Liz as she trembled with hope at the return of her mother.

"Carebear…" Liz whispered with tears in her eyes. Caroline let out a sob as she nodded.

"Mommy, is it really you?" Liz smiled.

"Yes, sweetie, it's really me." Caroline rushed to the woman and embraced her tightly absorbing the warmth of her body. "Listen, Care, I need you to do something really important for me." Liz pulled back as she cupped Caroline's cheek who nodded frantically with a smile.

"Anything." Liz smiled as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Turn it off." Liz said in a resolute voice as she grasped Caroline's arms locking her in her grip.

"Mom?"

"Turn it off, sweetie. Do this one small thing for me and you'll be free. Come on Carebear. Turn it off." Liz said in a sweet motherly voice as Caroline pulled herself away and stepped back.

"Mommy, what are you talking about?" Liz's smile dropped and her eyes hardened.

"Turn it off Caroline, you'll feel better." Caroline moved back and shook her head.

"No, no, no, why are you saying this mom, you didn't want me to turn it off, you never did, why are you…?" Caroline's voice trailed off as she stepped further back and tears fell. "You're not real." She whispered in a broken voice. The darkness was disturbed by a shimmer which showed Caroline held by a few men in the living room of her house as Mikael was holding Liz opposite Caroline.

"Look, Caroline, look at what you did to me…" Caroline turned to watch and she knew exactly which memory this was. "It's your fault, you're the reason I'm dead. You became a monster and you are my killer…" Liz hissed into Caroline's ear as she stood behind her.

_"Let her go Mikael, you don't need her." Caroline struggled to break free from the vampires' hold. Mikael chuckled darkly as he pulled Liz closer and leaned into her neck, inhaling her scent._

_"Now, now Caroline. Do have some manners, didn't your mother not teach you to be polite?"_

_"Didn't your father teach you to be less of a bitch?" Caroline said through gritted teeth as Mikael growled and grabbed Liz' wrist, snapping it. Liz let out a scream as pain radiated through her arm._

_"Caroline" she gasped and opened her eyes to bore into her daughter's. "Don't do it, don't turn it off, no matter what. Promise me." Mikael pulled Liz's head back and then snapped her shoulder causing Liz to fall to her knees with pain. "Promise me!" Caroline's eyes filled with tears as she watched her mother in pain and her arm become contorted. _

_"Caroline, you know you can stop this, stop all of this. Just. Turn. It. Off." He gritted as he punched Liz in the back causing her mouth to open and her to gasp as she began feeling her legs become numb._

"If you had just flicked that little switch, none of this would be happening, you would be fine and I would be at home with you. I would still be alive, I wouldn't have had to be tortured like that." Liz hisses behind her. Caroline's eyes are wide and focused on the scene playing out in front of her.

_"Caroline, promise me!" Caroline tried to pull away from the hands holding her tightly. _

_"Turn it off!" Mikael bellowed out as he slammed Liz's head into the wall causing blood to flow out from her nose and her hairline. "Do it or I kill her. What's more important, your mother, your own flesh and blood? Or my bastard son and his family." He hisses out as he grabs a knife from the side. "Tick tock…" Caroline's eyes are locked onto her mother's as the latter nods her head and mouths 'I love you, don't turn it off'. "Which is it, your mother or the bastard?" _

_"I promise." Caroline whispers._

"And with that foolish, stupid promise, you sealed my fate…my blood is on your hands…" Caroline gasped as she watched her the memory version of her mother let out a small reassuring smile.

_"Turn it off." Mikael murmurs as he thrusts the knife into Liz' stomach and twists it slowly causing her to scream and gasp at the pain. Caroline doesn't answer but just stares into her mother's eyes. Mikael clenches his jaw and rip out the knife, throwing it to the side as he reveals his elongated fangs. "One. Last. Chance. Turn it. Off." Caroline grits her teeth and shakes her head slowly as her mother nods and smiles at her. Liz's eyes fill with tears as she coughs up blood. _

_"No." Caroline whispers in a broken and hoarse voice. Mikael snarls with a smirk._

_"Well, then. Enjoy the show." He murmurs as he sinks his teeth into Liz's neck. Caroline watches with wide eyes as her mother's face pales and her body begins to sag. 'I love you' Liz mouths one last time to her daughter which Caroline mouths back. They share one last smile as Liz's eyes shut and Mikael pulls away put holds Liz up and grabs her arm and pulls, ripping the arm clean off and throwing it against the wall. "What a pretty sight." Mikael sighs as he keeps eye contact with Caroline whilst ripping off another limb and letting it drop. He grabs Liz's neck and slowly tear her head from the rest of her body and lets it fall to the ground. His lips are still coated with blood as he slowly moves closer with a smirk as tears fall from her face. "You didn't turn it off, you didn't listen so you got punished. I would say I'm sorry." He scoffs with a smile as he stands beside her. "But I'm not." Mikael leans in with blood still coating his lips and presses a kiss to Caroline's cheek as she stares at bewilderment at the blood on the walls. Her mother's blood. He pulls away and smiles at the bloody lip impression on her pale skin. "Come along now, dear. You will turn it off, one way or another. I'm going to find your trigger." He whispers in her ear and then nods to the others who walk her out of the house as she remains silent._

"You could have saved me, but you were selfish and left me to be ripped apart by him. I hate you. No wonder your father hated you as well. He saw the real you all along, I should've just let him kill you when he had the chance." Caroline gasps as the memory disappears as does Liz leaving Caroline standing in the dark with her arms wrapped around herself.

"It's not real, she wasn't real." Caroline murmurs to herself.

"It gets worse darling. You'll see the real you now, the real monster you are." A gravelly voice says as Caroline glances around seeing no one and then sighs as she swallows and wipes the tears away from her eyes.

"Katherine, what happens now?" Elijah murmurs.

"When I rescued her, she found one of the five. He taught her how to defend herself and she became…dangerous. I got a lead to find Nadia which lead us to a pack of 60 werewolves in Richmond."

"The Granville clan?" Katherine nods. "I met them when I was trying to find packs to turn into hybrids."

"Viscous lot aren't they?" Klaus smirks.

"Oh, you wouldn't believe. What happened?" Katherine sighs as she looks at him and then back at Caroline.

"Well, first we actually get the information out of the man who knew. Caroline dealt with him as I watched." Klaus narrows his eyes and then their surroundings change to a cosy room with a ginger haired man strapped to a chair. His eyes are set deep and are hard. Katherine leans against the wall of the room watching him.

_"Where is Nadia?" The man doesn't speak, just keeps his eyes on her face. She pushes herself away from the wall and walks towards him. "Answer me" she hissed but his face remained impassive._

_"Now, now Kitty Kat, don't have all the fun." Caroline stands in the doorway behind her wearing a crimson button up blouse, tight black skinny jeans, a black blazer and black stiletto heels. The man's eyes widen at the blonde as she smirks and walks in with a black pouch in her hand._

_"You-You're the girl…" his voice stutters as he whispers. Caroline's smirk widens at his reaction to her appearance._

_"Care?" Katherine says with a furrowed brow._

_"Don't worry Kat, I can handle this." Caroline pulls up a wooden chair and slips off her blazer revealing the sleeves of the blouse. She rolls up her sleeves slowly to show her bare flesh as she looks into his eyes. _

_"You're her…you're Caroline Forbes…" he murmurs as he stares at her. His voice trembles and a chill travels up his spine._

_"You've heard of me." She places the black pouch onto the table and rolls it open to reveal various weapons, knives and stakes all in different sizes and material. His eyes widen at the weapons and he swallows hard as his eyes meet hers and a cruel smirk descends on her face. "Fantastic…" she says with a purr._

_"I don't know anything about Nadia." He said quickly._

_"I know." Caroline said calmly._

_"I wasn't high up in the group to. If you let me go, I can spy…I can-I can, I don't know, do something useful." He says quickly and then takes a deep breath. "Just please, don't kill me." Caroline pulled out a knife from the pouch and twirled it round her fingers with a sinister smile painted on her angelic face._

_"Now, why would I kill you?" The man didn't answer, his eyes, instead, were fixed on the knife in her manicured fingers. "We're going to have so much fun, you and I." Caroline said quietly, licking her lips as her thumb caressed the tip of the blade softly._

_"But…but you said you knew that I don't know anything." Caroline nodded as the man's brow furrowed. "Why would you torture me if you know that I don't know anything to tell you?" he shifted back into his seat as he stuttered and watched her predatorily gaze at him. Caroline toyed with the knife for a couple more seconds before gracefully getting up and circling the man once and then stopping behind him. She lightly dragged the blade across his cheek._

_"Do you want to know something? I have a lot of pent up frustration in me." She whispered into his ear as he swallowed at her words. "which you'll have the pleasure to be at the receiving end of." The man's eyes filled with tears and fear which Caroline smiled at. "Oh, an easy crier. You're ruining the anticipation you know, it usually takes them at least ten minutes to cry." Caroline pouted innocently before she stopped in front of him and leaned in to drag the knife down his other cheek leaving a trail of blood. "Did you know that those who cry easily are also quicker to scream?" She pulls back slowly and smirks as she lays down the knife. "It's not been scientifically proven, of course but I've found it to be so. You might not believe me, but I have a large sample size. I've had many opportunities to experiment, you see." The man's heartbeat quickened at Caroline's words and she smirked as she heard this._

_"Why are you doing this?" the man whispered in a vulnerable tone._

_"You deserve it." Caroline said in resolute voice as Katherine crossed her arms over her chest and watched the blonde with worry and pride. The man's jaw tightens._

_"You're twisted." The man spat out, "you deserve to be tortured. I'm sure you've killed hundreds of people." Caroline's eyes hardened but she raised her chin slightly and smirked._

_"Maybe I do. Luckily for me, I'm not stupid enough to bait a near-sociopathic killer." Caroline's fingers lingered on the black lighter with a silver curve on it which was held in the pouch. "You, however, can't say the same." She said quietly but in a deadly voice. She slowly took out the lighter and flicked it open revealing a spiked metal tip from which the blue flame sparks up from. "Let's play a game. Do you want to play a game?" She asks smiling sadistically and continuing without waiting for his answer. "See, I've realised that you're barely 6 months old, in vampire terms, of course. 4 months at the most. Correct?" He nods slowly. "Excellent. Now, onto our game. This one's fun, it's called 'how long can I hold the flame against your skin before you scream'. The rules are I hold this lighter next to your arm, like this" Caroline held the flame against his flesh, her smirk growing wider as he whimpers after a few moments and then lets out a scream, "well, it seems you're catching on very quickly. The way you win is by either staying quiet for 30 seconds or by telling me who Mikael and Esther are going after first. Of course, normally people pass out from the pain, but I'm counting on you to break the trend, understand." She moved the flame closer and he bit his lip for a few seconds before screaming. "Give me a name." she said slowly as she moved the flame away._

_"They'll kill me." He whimpers._

_"Oh, honey, you severely underestimate me. They won't kill you. I will. Now, give me a name." she moves the flame closer again and it burns his skin deeply, she lingers for a couple more seconds as he continues to scream and then draws back again. "Name." he shakes his head. She tries again but he refuses once more. She clicks her tongue and flicks the lighter shut as she places it on the table. Tilting her head slightly she smirked as his Adam's apple bobbed and his heartbeat stuttered. "Katherine, be a dear and step outside for a moment." Katherine looks at Caroline and then the man whose frame began shaking. She doesn't move until Caroline's eyes flick to hers. "Katerina, outside. Now." She says in an ice cold voice. Katherine nods and walks out the door glancing behind her. She leaves the house which is surrounded by leaves as they crunch under her feet. Her mind raced through the possibilities, why was Caroline still threatening him when she knew where Nadia was? What did she mean by who Mikael and Esther were after first, surely they would go directly after Klaus. Her thoughts were interrupted as an ear-piercing scream erupted from within the walls. She turned around and watched the house when the door suddenly opened and Caroline stepped out as she slid on her blazer and left the door open. Katherine smelt blood and she was certain it wasn't Caroline's_

_"Care?"_

_"We need to go get Nadia." Her blasé tone did nothing to calm Katherine's racing mind. The blonde walked past her when she reached out and gently stopped her by her elbow. _

_"Caroline, what just happened, you knew where Nadia was, why keep going?" Caroline looked back at the house then to the brunette._

_"Mikael and Esther aren't just after Klaus. Did you know he had a daughter?" Katherine's eyes widened._

_"What?" she whispered._

_"Something about nature's loophole, I heard the witches talking about her. She is Klaus and Haley's daughter and her name is Hope. They're after her, but they're not going to stop until every person Klaus is acquainted with dies. They plan to kill all the vampires on this world Kat. That means you, me, Nadia, Klaus, Elijah, Hope. All of them. This is much bigger than just us. They're screwing with everyone." Caroline says in a low tone as Katherine's jaw drops open. "They tried to get to me and failed. Now they're going to try to get to the others." _

_"What are you going to do?" she murmurs. Caroline smirked as she pulled herself from Katherine's hold._

_"I'm going to finish this. Once and for all." Katherine looks back at the house as the smell of blood fills her nose._

_"What did you do to him, Care?" Caroline stares into Kat's eyes until Katherine looks back at the house and slowly made her way towards it. Caroline watched her go in and heard her gasp. The brunette stumbled out with a hand over her mouth. She came down the steps and looked at Caroline in disbelief. "You did that…" Caroline nods._

_"I got an answer. They're going after Bonnie first."_

_"The Bennett witch?" She nods. Katherine slowly makes her way to the blonde as she glances over her shoulder._

_"That…in….there…" Katherine murmurs as she points back at the house. Caroline raises her head and smirks._

_"I think the term you're looking for is…OMG." Caroline gestures towards the car and walks to it leaving Katherine with her mouth gaping and slowly following her._

_"_They came after me, why?" Bonnie says confused as Katherine rolls her eyes.

"You're a Bennett witch, cupcake. You would be useful." Bonnie nods as she understands.

"Wait, why didn't I see them before we were taken and brought to New Orleans." Katherine smirks as she looks at Caroline who rubs her hands together and places them under her chin and closes her eyes in concentration.

"Caroline stopped them." Bonnie looks at her confused. "She protected you when they sent minions to get you. She took them down before they got to you or anyone took notice." Katherine's smirk drops and she looks at the others. "She's been protecting all of you, and you've even noticed." Klaus' eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean?"

"Remember that night that you took Hope to the Bayou to meet Hayley and Elijah?" his eyes widened.

"How…how do you know about that?" Katherine's smirk grew wider.

'What you didn't know was that Cassie, the one girl you had entrusted to keep your family safe and help to take down your parents, was the one in cahoots with your witch-bitch of a mother."

"Impossible." Elijah said as Hayley, Kol and Rebekah stepped forward.

"The night you that deal with Cassie was the night when she died. Esther slit her throat and killed her, then she did a shapeshifting spell to make herself seem to Cassie. And the only person who knew was Caroline. That day Klaus, did you notice something wrong, even a fraction out of touch?" Klaus opened and closed his mouth but shook his head. Katherine scoffed. "Your car keys."

"What about them?"

"God, you lot are really thick. You thought that you lost your car keys when you looked for them in your pocket-"

"I couldn't find them."

"So instead, you took Elijah's car. His keys were placed nicely on the glass table beside the window in the living room."

"But I never-"

"You never place them on the table, you always hang them up on the wall. Yes Elijah it's the control freak in you. Now, the main question, why would such a pristine man leave his car keys lying about?"

"He didn't, someone else did." He murmurs.

"Ding, ding, ding. He's finally got it. Now why would anyone hide your car keys and leave Elijah's out for you? What's so special about your car?" Katherine urges him on as Klaus' eyes widen.

"Mine is always in the garage."

"Yep. Elijah's car is always out because he doesn't usually travel around the Quarter with vampire speed. Long story short, it was the perfect opportunity. The brakes on the car where going to be cut, causing your car to spin, you to become disorientated for a few seconds, but those seconds would be precious enough to allow Esther to take Hope." Katherine glanced back at Caroline who had begun pacing in the dark. "She stopped it all. The vampires sent to cut the brakes never turned up because she took them down before they could get to you. Or the time where she took down the pack of wolves who had come after Hayley in hopes to get her as leverage, or when the witches of the Quarter tried to take down Rebekah and Kol. Each and every single time, she was there to take them down before they could get to you."

"Why didn't she meet us, tell me?"

"Something about it not being the right time" Katherine shrugged, "but nevertheless, she was there, hiding in the shadows, watching, making sure you were all safe. The people who couldn't give a damn about her when she'd disappeared. You don't deserve her, none of us do."

"How did she find out about Hope?" Hayley whispers.

"I don't know. She never told me and I never asked." Katherine murmurs. "God, she was protecting a bunch of complete strangers" she says to herself as the room suddenly shifts and they're all in a huge room like the abattoir courtyard but this one is filled with werewolves in their human form. The doors slam open to reveal Caroline standing tall and proud with a smirk on her face.

_"Hello boys and girls! The Queen has arrived!" Caroline bellows out stopping all the werewolves who look at her and beginning hissing. "Now, now, let's not have any of that. I'm looking for a girl, Nadia Petrova."_

_"Who the fuck are you?!" A large muscular man with sandy coloured hair and dark green eyes shouts as he makes his way through the mass. Caroline walks in wearing a black leather jacket, black skinny jeans, a black shirt and red heels. Her lips are painted blood red as her hair flows around her like a halo._

_"I'm Caroline Forbes." The doors slam closed behind her as she looks over the huge group of werewolves._

_"I've heard rumours about you, how are you alive, the Originals are looking for you?" he narrows his eyes. _

_"I have many tricks up my sleeve. Now, answer me, where is Nadia Petrova, or do I have to rip this town apart to find her?" Caroline raises her eyebrows at him as he scoffs._

_"One, why would we help a bloodsucker like you? And two, this is my town. Werewolves rule this place. I drove out the vampires and I even have the witches on a tight leash. I could just as easily take you down. Look around sweet-pea, the moon never stops glowing and the party never ends. You wanna pass on through? Great. What's mine is yours. But it is. Mine. My home, my family, my rules. You threaten us, I kill you." Caroline's face becomes stoic as he approaches her slowly and stops. She glances around to the werewolves and smirks at them before looking back at the man in front of her._

_"Where is Nadia Petrova?" Caroline murmurs as he smirks._

_"Dying in a ditch somewhere if my boys got the message correct." He says with a tone of glee. She chuckles lowly until the sound stops._

_"I'm about to kill you and your little friends." She says with a smile whilst his drops as the werewolves stand frozen watching the girl. He reaches out to her but before he can even touch Caroline, she plunges her hand into his chest and rips out his heart as she looks at the crowd and lets him drop to the floor. "The king is dead. Long live the Queen! Oh, did I forget to mention I'm an Original, show me some respect." She drops his heart and steps over his body. _

"By the way, shit's about to hit the fan so brace yourself. Anyone who's squeamish, don't look. Seriously, just don't" Katherine says absentmindedly as Klaus looks at her confused.

"Why?" Katherine doesn't take her eyes off Caroline in the memory who stands tall.

"Just watch…" she murmurs and Klaus turns to look as the scene plays out.

_"Now, any of you going to tell me where Nadia is?" A red head glances at the others and then steps forward._

_"You just killed him, we don't submit to vampires so your friend can just rot in hell." Caroline smirks as she looks over the crowd of 60._

_ "You lot are a piece of work, but guess what? I'm quite a piece of work myself. You know, I even contemplated leaving bits of you lot artfully arranged in the town square. I thought it would be a fitting message. Don't touch my family!" Caroline's eyes turned red as her fangs elongated and the veins beneath her eyes rippled. She tore through the men and women like a lioness on a warpath. Limbs flew left and right as she became splattered in crimson liquid and coated the walls in blood. She tore out hearts and throats leaving them to drown in their own blood until there was only one person left, the red haired woman who was frozen with wide eyes as she watched the blond slowly make her way towards her. She looked around the room and gasped as she took in the scene._

_"You're evil." She whispered as she kept her eyes on Caroline who smirked and wipes her fingers with a handkerchief which she then dropped to the floor coated in blood._

_"Truth be told, honey, I'm as evil as it gets." Caroline stopped in front of her and smiled innocently. "Toodles, sweetie." Caroline grabbed the front of the plain white t shirt the girl was wearing and tossed her towards the ceiling where she became impaled on the spike of a chandelier. Caroline smirked as she walked forward and then stopped and glanced over her shoulder to see the dead girl's body drop with a large thud to the hard ground. "Uhh, brain matter." She rolled her eyes and flashed down the steps to a cellar, ripping the door off its hinges she looked in to see chains on the walls and a towel soaked in blood on the floor, Nadia's blood. Caroline growled and then flashed back up the stairs as she got out her phone and dialled. "We have a problem, she's not here, meet me in the town square, I need to check something out." She hung up before a response came and walked through the dead bodies not caring at the blood splattered everywhere and out in the city._

"Like I said, brace yourselves. This is only the beginning…" Katherine whispers as the memory dissipates leaving everyone in a state of disbelief, confusion and awe.

**_Hope you like it, tell me what you think. _**

**_-Do you want Caroline to get even more darker?_**

**_-Should she hold grudges against the others, if so, who?_**

**_The chapter didn't get as far as I thought it would, there were so many memories which were important in Caroline's journey that I just had to include, so I'm sorry for those who were expecting Klaus to go on a near rampage, it won't happen yet but very soon._**

**_Next chapter, we dive into some more memories which darkens her character even more, I'm talking murder, betrayal and lies. You find out how Caroline has been protecting everyone and we delve further into her journey into the dark Queen that she is becoming. But don't worry Klaroline epicness all the way._**

**_See you_**_ soon__,_**_ bye :D _**


	9. Chapter 9

_**"You're evil." She whispered as she kept her eyes on Caroline who smirked and wipes her fingers with a handkerchief which she then dropped to the floor coated in blood.**_

_**"Truth be told, honey, I'm as evil as it gets." Caroline stopped in front of her and smiled innocently. "Toodles, sweetie." Caroline grabbed the front of the plain white t shirt the girl was wearing and tossed her towards the ceiling where she became impaled on the spike of a chandelier. Caroline smirked as she walked forward and then stopped and glanced over her shoulder to see the dead girl's body drop with a large thud to the hard ground. "Uhh, brain matter." She rolled her eyes and flashed down the steps to a cellar, ripping the door off its hinges she looked in to see chains on the walls and a towel soaked in blood on the floor, Nadia's blood. Caroline growled and then flashed back up the stairs as she got out her phone and dialled. "We have a problem, she's not here, meet me in the town square, I need to check something out." She hung up before a response came and walked through the dead bodies not caring at the blood splattered everywhere and out in the city.**_

**"Like I said, brace yourselves. This is only the beginning…" Katherine whispers as the memory dissipates leaving everyone in a state of disbelief, confusion and awe.**

"How did she take them all down, they were werewolves, shouldn't they have been able to bite her?" Davina asks confused as looks at Caroline who runs her fingers through her hair and sighs as she anticipates the next memory.

"She's an Original." Katherine said as she smirked at her, the others except for Klaus look at her shocked and in confusion.

"Impossible, she can't be an Original." Elena says in a sharp tone with narrowed eyes.

"Esther turned her into an Original to kill everyone and take Hope. The plan was for her to turn her humanity off, gain Klaus' trust and then kill them all as well as doing Esther and Mikael's dirty work by taking Hope and handing her over. I found her just after Esther completed the spell and then she learnt to control the heightened bloodlust. She's stronger and faster than she was before." They all glance at Caroline who huffs and taps her fingers against her thigh as she waits for the next memory.

"Why didn't she just come back and ask for our help instead of doing this with you?" The younger doppleganger says with a hint of frustration as Kat narrows her eyes.

"As if you would've helped her! The moment she even uttered Klaus' name you would shut her down and the others would have agreed with you," Stefan shakes his head to oppose, "don't deny it Stefan, you would all have agreed with little Miss Perfect instead of Caroline, and how the hell was she supposed to trust you after you lot gave up on her! And the Lockwood mutt helped them hurt her, how was she supposed to believe that you wouldn't do the same." Elena gasped and clenched her jaw.

"We would never put her at risk!" Elena exclaims as Katherine cocks her eyebrow.

"Oh really, then please explain to me what you were doing by sending in Caroline to distract Klaus, knowing that he had to ability to kill her?"

"She's right, we turned our back on her the moment she told us what happened between her and Klaus." Bonnie murmured as she sighed.

"Thank you Bon Bon." Bonnie rolls her eyes at Katherine and then glances at Elena who opens her mouth with narrowed eyes.

"Fine, then why didn't she just go to Klaus and tell him?"

"And say what, 'Hey Klaus, just dropped by to tell you that your parents put a target on my head, tortured me, tried to make me turn it off and not to mention turned me into an Original. Now they want to kill me, and your whole family not to mention every other vampire, so try to juggle that with raising your daughter and helping me control my bloodlust as well as preparing for war. Don't worry, everything else is just _dandy."_ Katherine says sarcastically as she slowly walks towards Elena who swallows and looks away. "No, didn't think so."

"How did she protect me?" Bonnie asks quietly causing Katherine to turn but her response is cut short as another memory appears. It shows Bonnie stepping out of her house and then putting the phone against her ear as Caroline watches from behind a tree with her hair up in a ponytail.

"_Now?" Katherine whispers quietly as they stand back in the shadows watching Bonnie make her way to the Gilbert house in the night. Caroline scans the area but notices no movement so she shakes her head. They follow the witch as they hide in the darkness and watch for any movements. _

_Caroline freezes and pulls Katherine back as she notices 2 black cars peak out a side street which leads to an alley. 8 men step out and shut the doors quietly just as Bonnie passes them. 3 of the men flash away to the other side of the street watching Bonnie as 3 flash up to the roofs of houses keeping their eyes on the girl. The other two amble behind Bonnie as she talks to Jeremy on the phone._

"_Come on Jer, movie night sounds perfect. Please." She giggles as Jeremy replies and keeps on walking oblivious to the danger around her. She turns a corner and just before the men can follow, Caroline flashes to the roof and snaps the vampire's necks as Katherine flashes to the other 3 and does the same. They lower their bodies and then follow the 2 vampires behind Bonnie. One of the men answers their phone and slow down so that Bonnie doesn't hear them._

"_Yes, we're following her now, don't worry we have 8 men. We won't fail." He hangs up and gestures to the other to flash in front of Bonnie, but before he can even comprehend the action, Caroline flashes before them, smirks and snaps their necks catching them just before they hit the ground. They pick them up and flash to a van, throwing them inside and chaining them up. Caroline gets in and turns on the van, spinning it round and driving to a large mansion at the edge of town._

The scene cuts to a dark cellar where all the men hang from the ceilings as their eyes begin to open whilst they groan and tug at their chains.

"_What the hell?" A pale man with black spiky hair and black eyes murmurs as he looks at the others and yanks at his chains._

"_Luke, Ben, get up." He hisses as they groan as well and panic with their eyes frantically scanning the dark room._

"_Adam? Where the hell are we?" A dark skinned man with as low voice says._

"_I have no idea Luke, something happened." He says as they others wake and try to figure out where they are. _

"_You don't say." The one with a snake tattoo says as his green eyes roll at Adam and he coughs slightly as fumes begin filling the air. The others follow as their lungs begin to burn and a white haze begins to fall on the floor. _

"_Ok, last thing we remember? I was with Luke and Ben on the east side roofs watching the witch walking and on her phone. Julian, you?" _

"_I was on the west side roofs with Aaron and Jack before the lights went out."_

"_Me and Taylor where just behind the witch when Mikael called. I answered then hung op before someone snapped my neck."_

"_Great, we were ambushed. Who the hell knew what we were up to?" Taylor asks in a disgruntled voice._

"_I have no fucking idea, but what I do know is that Mikael is going to kill us once he finds out we failed."_

"_Oh come on now, he won't the chance to kill you if I get there first." The men search the darkness for the sweet, angelic voice which fills the room. Caroline steps out from the shadows and smirks as she eyes the men sadistically. "Hello, boys, I'm Caroline. Now, I want to know why you went after my dear friend Bonnie Bennett?Bennett." The men swallow as they see the blonde which some recognise._

"_Caroline…" _

"_Hello Adam, Taylor and Ben. Good to see some familiar faces. Tell me, did you miss me?" She walks towards Taylor who hangs in between the other two. Taylor looks away, avoiding her eyes._

"_Oy, who is this blonde bitch?" Jack says confused. Taylor shakes his head in warning but Jack scoffs. "Please tell me you're not scared of this little beauty. Let us go and I'll make it worth it." Jack smirks as his eyes are filled with mischief. _

"_Jack, shut up." Adam hisses as he swallows and watches the blonde tilt her head at Jack who narrows his eyes and shuts his mouth._

"_Oh come on Jack, please, speak your mind, go on. I'd love to hear your thoughts." Caroline says in a sickly sweet voice as she moves towards him._

"_It's a bit kinky this, the chains, right?" He says with renewed bravado as he pulls at them but doesn't get released._

"_You could say that, but do you want to know what's even better…" Caroline leans in so her eyes are in direct sight off his as she smirks, he smiles at her as he runs his eyes over her body. "This…" she plunges a knife coated in vervain directly into the artery which runs down his thigh. _

"_Aahhh!" He screams as she rips it out and thrusts the knife into the other thigh. The movement causes blood to pour out at great speed but his skin doesn't seem to heel._

"_Oh yes, did I forget to mention I had a witch spell the place so that your healing abilities become non-existent. But don't worry, it'll make this so much more fun…" She slowly pulls out the knife and drags it down his face causing his cheek to slip open and blood to snake it'sits way down his face. "You know what I've always wondered? How much blood loss can a vampire face until they lose it? Fascinating thing to think about, isn't it?" She glances at each person and holds their eyes in a dangerous connection. They all keep quiet as Jack pants and his blood paints his clothes red. She looks at the men who she's never met before and smiles. "Don't feel left out boys, you're time will come soon. But let me get reacquainted with your friends." She spins and faces the three men she knows." Adam, Taylor, Ben. It's good to see you all again, when was the last time? Oh yes, when I was being held in the cage, right? And you came in to taunt me." She pouts but her eyes emanate cruelty. "Now that wasn't very nice. But let me repay the favour." Caroline moves back into the shadows and steps back out with a gun in each hand. The room is filled with silence only to be broken by the sound the guns clicking back. She aims and shoots all three causing the bullets to imbed themselves in their stomachs. She turns her eyes on the others and shrugs just before she shoots them as well, aiming at their shoulders and chests. They all groan as the wooden bullets stop in their bodies. "Do you want to know a little secret?" She taunts them as they keep their eyes on her, "These bullets are very special, my personal favourite. Hey have a little magic that they can do." The men furrow their brows and look at their wounds. Caroline tilts her head with a smile. "Wait for it…" she whispers, a few seconds pass before the men scream as the flesh near the bullet erupts sending tissue everywhere and letting blood pour out. "And an added speciality…" their flesh begins to burn as the bullets ignite and vervain vapours are emitted. "Fantastic isn't it?" They continue to scream as Caroline looks on in awe at them. _

"_Stop it please!" The blonde rolls her eyes but sets down the guns._

"_Ok, ok, don't piss yourselves…" she murmurs as she pulls up a chair and sits watching their faces contort at the brutal sensations._

"_What do you want from us?" one of them hisses as Caroline sighs._

"_Now, that's not nice. Didn't your mother teach you any manners? Ask nicely and maybe I'll tell you." The man growls._

"_Tell us what you want, please." _

"_Much better. I want answers. Why did you come after Bonnie?"_

"_Mikael and Esther needed her. They want to use her to take down the Originals." Caroline narrows her eyes as she taps her fingers against her daylight ring. Aaron notices the movement and looks to his bare fingers._

"_My ring. Where's my daylight ring?" He says with a hoarse voice as Caroline smirks._

"_You'll get it back once I'm done. What did they plan to do to Bonnie if she refused?" Taylor looked away but Caroline stood up and grabbpped an axe which hung on one of the walls and then walked to Taylor who didn't look up in fear. "Answer me Taylor." He didn't lift his head and clenched his jaw shut. "The body is quite the work of art, don't you think? Something else I've always wondered, what would happen if you chopped a vampire in half?" Taylor swallows but kept his eyes to the floor. "Let's find out…" she whispered and swung the axe with a ruthless force hacking through his waist causing scarlet liquid to burst out as he cried out and tears fell from his eyes. "Hmm, interesting, you're not dead. Congratulations Taylor." Caroline threw the axe into the wall causing a clang to echo through the room. "Now boys," Caroline glances at her phone, "it seems we're on a tight schedule so I'm going to cut this short, pity, I would've loved to show you all my little toys." Caroline sighed dramatically as she grabbed the wooden chair and broke it into 8 wooden pieces which she could use as stakes. "Now, I'm going to ask you each a question, if you answer truthfully then I'll stake you and make your death quick, If you don't then I'll save you to spend time with me with my other tricks and treats. Clear?" They nod reluctantly. "Excellent. Adam." She walks up to him and grabs a stake in one hand. "How were they going to make Bonnie comply?" She runs the tip of the stake down his chest, cutting through his shirt and piercing his skin. "Well?"_

"_They were going to lock her up and torture her so that she became weak and agreed."_

"_How were they going to torture her?" He swallows and glances away for a second before looking into her cold blue eyes._

"_Like they tortured you…" he whispers as Caroline smirks._

"_Thank you Adam, you're free." She shoves the stake into his heart and moves onto Taylor who hangs with blood still streaming out of his torso and his lower half on the floor in a puddle of blood._

"_What did they offer you in return of getting Bonnie?" He grunts and hisses._

"_A daylight ring."_

"_Anything else?" He shakes his head but Caroline can tell that he's lying. She clicks her tongue and thrusts the stake into his side, puncturing his kidney as he shrieks. "You lied to me, I'm not a happy girl now. One chance, tell me." He groans and looks to the ceiling before Caroline grabps his chin tightly and squeezing so that a crack is heard which shows that his lower jaw is broken._

"_Immortality." He whispers before she smiles and kills him, permanently. _

"_Next up, Ben, it's been a long while. So, tell me, after you took Bonnie, who would be next?"_

"_Salvatore."_

"_Which one?"_

"_Stefan and then Damon."_

"_Thank you." She pierces his heart leaving him to slowly turn pale ash. She turns her sights on the other men. "Unfortunately, I can't be bothered to find out who you lot are, so straight onto our game. Tell me who they'll go after following Damon?"_

"_Elena Gilbert, Camille O'Connell, Kieran O'Connell, Davina Clair, Marcel Gerard, Rebekah Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson and Klaus Mikaelson." Caroline nods as she absorbs the information but wonders who Camille, Kieran, Davina and Marcel are._

"_Thank you." Killing him, she moves onto the next._

"_Who is working against the Mikaelsons in New Orleans?"_

"_Everyone."_

"_Bloody hell, they live to make enemies, don't they…" she murmurs to herself. "ok, who are the important players in this war?"_

"_From the witch coven it's Geneviève, she is a witch, red head, pale skin, Klaus used her to protect Hope from the witches in return for a sexual relationship." Caroline tries to stifle a laugh._

"_I'm sorry, sexual relationship? Oh my God, Klaus whored himself out?" Caroline giggles uncontrollably. "Oh that's, wow, that's the funniest thing I've heard since…since, well ever." Caroline composes herself but grins at the information. "Carry on."_

Katherine, Kol, Rebekah and Marcel laugh at the way Caroline puts it whilst the real Caroline smirks at the memory. Klaus scowls at them but they chuckle as they try to compose themselves. "Oh take that look off your face Nik, you know she's right. And here I thought Rebekah was the only strumpet in the family." Kol wipes away the tears from his eyes as Elijah chuckles. Klaus looks at him sharply but he continues to laugh.

"I'm sorry Niklaus, but Caroline is right, you did 'whore' yourself out for Genvieve'sGeneviève's services."

"Or he provided services in exchange for services. God that's a good one!" Kol exclaims as he clutches onto his stomach trying to control himself.

"_Sophie Devereux, a brunette witch who works at RousseusRousseau's' alongside CamillieCamille O'Connell."_

"_Is Camille an enemy?" He shakes his head._

"_No, she's the blonde bartender who Marcel is infatuated with. She and Klaus have grown close and it may be that she's developed feelings for him, however he hasn't returned them."_

"_Ok, so the witches, what about the wolves?"_

"_The crescent clan, which Hayley belongs to, are ok so far with them as they consider Hayley to be their alpha female, however there is some tension since the alpha male, Jackson has been betrothed to Hayley since they were young but she seems to have feelings for Elijah."_

"_You've got to be kidding me, what is this, a teen drama?" Caroline huffs. "Is there anyone else?"_

"_The others are working for Esther and Mikael, some people who are hiding in the shadows are conspiring against them as well but they haven't acted out yet."_

"_Thank you for your answers." She kills him and looks at the last 2 unknown men and then Jake who is still groaning. "You. Who are Davina, Marcel and Kieran?"_

"_Davina is a witch who was going to be used for the Harvest ritual, it's a ritual where 4 girls are sacrificed to increase a coven's magic and then they are brought back during the reaping. Davina was saved by Marcel who became her guardian. He used her to stop the witches doing magic in the Quarter. Marcel is the King of New Orleans, Klaus raised him as his adoptive son. Currently, there's tension between the two since Klaus wants to become the King."_

"_Typical alpha male." She mutters under her breath as the man continues._

"_Kieran is a priest in the church and also Camille's uncle. He is also the representative of the human faction in the Quarter. His nephew, Camille's brother was hexed which led to him murdering a crowd and killing himself. Father Kieran has tried to keep the supernatural away from Camille but both Marcel and Klaus have befriended her and therefore she could be a target." Caroline stakes him and eyes the last unknown man._

"_Tell me what's happened in New Orleans so far."_

"_The harvest has been completed, GenvieveGeneviève, BastianaBastianna and Papa Tunde have been raised in their place. Klaus and Marcel have a frail agreement over both ruling New Orleans and Hayley is in her 8__th__ month of pregnancy. Mikael and Esther are watching the events unfold but are gathering troops and sending people out to cripple the Mikaelson's relationship." Caroline kills him and looks at Jack who grunts in pain and inhales air to breathe through it._

"_Now, Jake, you're going to do a special job for me. You're going to return to Mikael and Esther and tell them that your plan went wrong, Bonnie killed the others and you ran away to save yourself. She's moved away from Mystic Falls and is currently travelling the world. She left just after the attack. You will not tell anyone about me, you will not mention any of this. In fact you will forget everything that happened in this room. You will contact me when you find out more information of any further plans that are being made against any of the Mikaelsons or their allies, Bonnie, the Salvatores, Elena or myself." Her eyes dilated as she compelled him and then he repeated the words. Releasing him, she dragged him out of the room into a long corridor where Lucy was waiting. Caroline nodded at the witch who murmured a few words causing the man's wounds to heal and him to fall asleep._

"_What's next?" _

"_I'm going to visit the Salvatores." She says as Lucy levitates him outside and places him in his car which Katherine had drove here. "Leave him here, let's go." Caroline zipped up her jacket and walked away with Lucy on her heels._

"She compelled him, why not the others?"

"She wanted to try out her toys. It was much more fun like that." Katherine smirks.

Caroline sighed as she watched herself torture the men but she didn't feel any remorse. They had hurt her and tried to hurt Bonnie, even though the witch hadn't scoured the earth for her friend but only did a few locator spells, it was more than Elena and Stefan had done. Hell, even Damon worked through a week trying to figure out what had happened to Liz and tried to look for her missing daughter.

"So how long am I going to be stuck here?!" Caroline shouted into the abyss, nothing responded apart from her ricocheting echo. "Hello?" Caroline rolled her eyes as she looked around. "Great, still talking to yourself…" she muttered under her breathe as a ripple appeared in the air signalling another memory.

_The Salvatore boarding house came into view as the night grew darker. Caroline was stood outside in the distance watching Damon run his fingers through his hair as he got in his car and drove away. She waited for few minutes before moving closer as she listened in to hear Stefan writing in his journal. The corner of her mouth twitched up as she heard the scratch of the pen as it moved slowly over the smooth paper. She moved back into the shadows as she saw a brunette with straight hair walk towards the house enter._

"_Damon?" Caroline heard Elena shout out for him._

"_Elena, Damon isn't here." Stefan's voice rung through the quiet house, even from the distance she could smell the lingering scotch on his breath and hear the wood crack on the banister as Stefan held it. _

"_Hi Stefan…" Elena murmured with embarrassment. "Look, I…I'm sorry."_

"_What?"_

"_I'm sorry, for everything I've done. I don't like feeling like this Stefan, I love Damon but I do still care about you. So I was hoping we could be friends." The blonde rolled her eyes as she continued to watch the house for any movements. _

"_Ok."_

"_Ok…so, um, what were you doing?"_

"_Nothing. Why were you looking for Damon?"_

"_I just needed to talk to him, where is he?"_

"_He's trying to figure out what happened to Liz and following leads to where Caroline is." Elena sighed as she sat on the couch and Stefan moved closer sitting beside her. "Elena, what's wrong?"_

"_I just feel like Damon's…he's…"_

"_You think that he's becoming consumed in this and neglecting you." Stefan said softly as Caroline heard his hand brush against Elena's._

"It's about to get awkward now…" Katherine murmurs.

"_Yeah, I mean, Caroline's been gone for months now, and she's not coming back. Even when her mom died, she didn't bother to come back, so what's the use. I think we should just…stop. Stop putting our lives on hold for her, she left and hasn't even bothered answering her phone. Maybe we should just stop looking, she obviously doesn't want to be found." Elena huffed as she turned towards Stefan as she held his hands._

"_Elena, Caroline never gave up on us, so why are you?"_

"_I'm just tired of everything. I want to live a normal life which doesn't revolve around people who are constantly gone. I mean, look at Bonnie."_

"_Silas was controlling her, she had no choice but to do what he told her."_

"_Maybe she should have fought harder then."_

"_Elena, they're your friends, our friends. We don't turn our backs on them no matter what."_

"_Maybe we should start, Caroline already did. First she sleeps with Klaus, Klaus of all people, then she just ups and leaves. Hell, she's probably in New Orleans with him right now."_

"_Even if she did, it's her choice Elena." Elena sighs._

"_It's just…" _

"_Just what…?" he whispers and suddenly Caroline hears their lips collide, her jaw drops as she listens in to them making out when Stefan pulls back suddenly._

"_Elena, stop, we can't. You're with Damon." He gets up and Elena swallows as she moves her hair back._

"_What he doesn't know, won't hurt him…" she murmurs and she pulls Stefan back to let their lips collide, Caroline hears the bed creak as Elena is laid down. _

"_You've got to be kidding me…" Caroline murmurs as she hears the beginning of their clothes being torn off when she sees a dark shadow move across the door and enter. Her eyes narrow and she blocks out the noise of Stefan and Elena in bed as she flashes round the back of the boarding house and enters to see 2 men with hoods covering their heads and stakes in their hands and a woman with dark brown hair and golden highlights. She had a tranquilizer gun in one hand and a stake in the other as she moved like a feline across the room and then gestured to the bedroom upstairs to the other men. They nodded as they crept closer to the stairs as Elena and Stefan's moaning grew louder. Caroline gritted her teeth at the noise but kept her composure as she hid behind the wall whilst the intruders had their backs to her. Caroline swiftly flashed out and snapped the men's necks and pushed them to the sofa as the woman raised her stake at the blonde. Caroline flashed around her but the girl was quick, her movements were agile as she tried to push the stake through Caroline's heart, the blonde pushed her but pulled her back when she nearly collided with the bottle of scotches on the table. The brunette kicked out her leg but Caroline grabbed it and put her off balance as the girl grabbed a knife and swung it at the blonde's face. Caroline smirked as she grabbed her hand and twisted it letting the knife fall onto a cushion and snapped her neck and dropping her down. The girl's hand flung out as she fell and collided with a scotch bottle which slid across the table and fell off, however Caroline caught it an inch from the ground preventing the large shatter it would have caused alerting the couple upstairs. She sighed as she lifted it and slid it back taking the knife from the cushion and pocketing it. Caroline grabbed the two men and flashed outside to a dark van and shoved them and returned for the girl throwing her in as well. Just as she shut the backdoors and climbed into the driver's seat, Damon returned and entered the house._

"_Stefan, you here?" Caroline waited for a few seconds as she listened in to hear the creak of the stairs as Stefan came down._

"_Yes Damon?" she noted the slight hoarse edge of his voice. Unbeknownst to Damon, Elena opened the window from Stefan's room and jumped out landing in a crouching position as she held her ripped blouse together and put on her jacket zipping it up before she flashed away under the eyes of Caroline. She sighed and drove off into the night._

Damon stood frozen on the spot as he had watched the memory before it rippled out. His eyes burnt with tears as the realisation struck. _He was there. _He had been there when she left, he had been oblivious to what had gone on and they had both lied to him. His brother and the girl he loved had _fucked _behind his back and lied to him. He was dragged away from his thoughts as he felt fingers curl around his arm. Looking up he saw Elena with tears in her eyes and her lips parted, without another second he ripped his arm from her touch and backed away closer to Nadia and Katherine and stood still looking over at Caroline as she spoke.

"Who are you?" she said out loud but again received no reply except for the silence. "Seriously?!" the blonde huffed as she stood with a furrowed brow. "Why aren't you trying anything, oh, come on, don't tell me you've given up!" she bellowed out into the darkness.

"What is she doing?" Bonnie asked confused as Caroline continued to talk.

"She's trying to hurry up the process, trust me, if you were trapped by yourself reliving your memories you'd do anything to get out." Lucy said as she came to stand beside her cousin.

"Why are you helping them?" Lucy raised her eyebrow as her mouth twitched.

"You'd rather have me leave Caroline by herself?" Bonnie's eyes widened as she shook her head.

"No, no, I meant, the last time I saw you, you told me to stay away from vampires, why aren't you following your own advice?"

"I make exceptions, when I met Katherine she was manipulative, the same for the Salvatores. Caroline's different, I like her."

"Me, _manipulative? _And here I thought we were becoming friends Lulu." Katherine says with a smirk when the rattling of trains echoes through the air and the picture of a large warehouse shimmers up as part of Caroline's memory.

"_Thought you'd like to see what's down here before Klaus did." Thierry says as he walks beside Rebekah through a warehouse. _

"_Not a day out of the Garden and you're already proving yourself useful." Rebekah says with a smirk as Thierry shrugs and continues to amble forward._

"_We made a deal, and if it screws things up for your brother, I'm for it." They stop in front of a chalk drawing on the floor, a large circle in white lays on the ground with candles aflame at certain points. Ash white bones lay in the middle as the circle is split into 4 quarters with ancient symbols in each. "Got to be honest, this stuff makes my skin crawl." Thierry mutters as Rebekah sighs._

"_Papa Tunde is preparing for another sacrifice." Rebekah murmurs oblivious to Caroline who's crouching on one of the tall crate stacks watching them from above. Caroline narrows her eyes and shakes her head at the Original's stupidity, the tiny movement causing Rebekah to tense and then turn around quickly as Caroline flashes behind another stack leaving the Original to stare at nothing but crates. The older blonde turns back around and scrutinises the symbol, "now all we need to figure out is who it is and why they would carry it out in such a place. It's got public access, lots of people would be able to see this so…" her voice tails off as realisation hits her and she slowly turns to look at Thierry, "unless, someone wanted it to be found." She swallows as does Thierry._

"_Mademoiselle Mikaelson." A deep voice says from behind them causing the other two to turn quickly and see a dark skinned man in a pure white suit. Rebekah's eyes widen but she stands strong. Caroline watches from behind the crates and notices the outline of the dagger in his jacket pocket. She moves closer as they speak._

"_You can't hurt us." Rebekah says with a false smirk which falters with fear. _

"_Sure I can Cherie," he shrugs, "its magic." Caroline watches as red veins appear under Rebekah's eyes and she flashes towards the man who grabs her around her throat and begins chanting causing Rebekah's body to start to weaken, dark veins to ripple around her face and begins to choke her as she tries to gasp for air._

_Caroline moves stealthily for a better view and sees the blonde's eyes become white and her drop to her knees. She keeps her eyes on Thierry and hopes that he'll get out before she reveals herself. Thierry hesitates for a second before he does so leaving Rebekah with Papa Tunde. He continues to chant as he gets out his dagger and lowers it slowly before scraping it down the Original's forehead and then draws a horizontal line to make a cross. She keeps gasping and wilts as her eyes close, just as he gets ready to draw a final line through the cross, Caroline narrows her eyes at him and flashes to Rebekah, snapping her neck and startling Papa Tunde whose eyes widen as he looks at Caroline in surprise. Just as he opens his mouth to speak Caroline smirks and lashes out her arm grabbing the dagger and snapping his wrist._

"_Hello Papa Tunde." The man narrows his eyes but they widen in realisation._

"_Impossible." The blonde smirks as she stands tall in her heels, skinny jeans, deepand deep blue shirt with her leather jacket._

"_Quite possible." Caroline twirls the dagger in her fingers as she eyes him. "Your magic has no effect." Papa Tunde backs away slowly as he looks down at Rebekah who continues to recover but still lies with her neck snapped._

"_Who are you?"_

"_No one important, now you're going to answer me, once you die, which girl gets resurrected?" He smirks and begins to chuckle._

"_Why would I tell you that?" Caroline giggles with a deadly tone._

"_Unless you want me to use this little baby on you, you will tell me."_

"_And then?"_

"_And then I kill you. Now, come on Cherie, be a dear and help a lady out." He swiftly turns and begins to run making Caroline roll her eyes and then flash in front blocking his way. "Tsk, tsk tsk. How I'll relish your death Tunde, don't worry, I'll make it memorable." She grabs his shoulder and breaks his bone causing him to fall to his knees._

"_Stop this, I'll do anything." He hisses. Caroline hears the Originals pulse strengthen slowly._

"_I'd love to make a deal, but it seems your death is due. Tell me who you're allied with?" His mouth remains shut but she kicks him in the stomach making him gasp. "Tell me or would you like me to deliver you to the Mikaelsons, I'd love to witness you beg for mercy for trying to take one of their own." He gasps as she moves around him and slams her foot on his leg causing it to break._

"_Bastianna…" he gasps as Caroline walks round and grabs his chin to look into his eyes to detect a lie._

"_Who else?" she begins to tighten her hold on him and the crack of is jaw echoes through the room._

"_Geneviève…" he screams as she rips into his abdomen and grabs onto his liver squeezing it. " Celeste…no one else, please stop." He gasps as Caroline pulls her hand out slowly and releases him to fall to his hands and cough._

"_Thank you Papa Tunde, you've been a fantastic help." He raises his head and sees the fire in her eyes._

"_Who are you?" Caroline giggles and slowly reaches out for his cheek caressing it as she smiles sweetly. "You're on the side of the angels, how can you do this?" he whispers. She leans in keeping her eyes locked onto his._

"_I may be on the side of the angels…but don't think for a second that I'm one of them…" she whispers as she raises the dagger and draws it across his throat letting his blood spill down drenching his white suit as he gurgle. Caroline chuckles lowly as she brings the dagger up and draws the cross on his forehead causing his eyes to turn white and his lungs to collapse. His body droops causing him to lean closer to her as she picks him up and lays him in the middle of the chalk drawing on the floor surrounded by candles. His eyes remain open resembling pure white pebbles as his body becomes rigid. Caroline smiles at the picture and lays the dagger in his hand for the others to find just as Rebekah begins groaning. The younger blonde flashes out immediately and hear Rebekah gasp as she sees Papa Tunde dead just as Thierry arrives with Marcel and Klaus._

"Holy shit…" Marcel murmurs as the mystery of who killed Papa Tunde is finally solved.

"She snapped my neck." Rebekah says in awe causing Elijah to cough.

"She also saved your life sister, be thankful." He says stoically but his mind rushes with thoughts. This girl she's the epitome of strength, the things she went through the darkness, the pain and yet she stands tall as she defends and helps his family.

"I know…" Rebekah whispers as she glances back at the real Caroline and hopes to thank her after.

"You're lucky she was on your side." Lucy says as she takes her place beside Katherine. "I don't know each of your history with her, but let me assure you, if any of you, Original or not, hurt her after this, I will make you wish for death." She says in an emotionless voice as she stands tall and proud of her blonde friend. Her eyes bore into each person's.

"I hate to say this, but I'm very bored now." Caroline says, "You're not a really good host are you?" her voice is sarcastic but she gets no reply. She huffs. "Fine, I'll just entertain myself then." She murmurs as she begins tapping her fingers against her thigh in a rhythmic beat and closes her eyes as she begins to sway slowly whilst humming out a tune.

"What she doing?" Davina whispers as Marcel shrugs but watches the blonde intently.

"She's singing." Kol says as he moves closer and watches Caroline tap out a rhythm and opens her mouth to let her voice ring out in the darkness.

'_Shorty get down, good Lord' _Caroline pauses and smiles as she nods her head in beat and giggles slightly before carrying on.

'_Baby got 'em open all over town  
>Strictly biz, she don't play around<br>Cover much ground, got game by the pound' _

"What song is that?" Nadia whispers.

"No diggity." Both Katherine and Bonnie say at the same time before glancing at each other and smiling.

"By Blackstreet." Kol points out as he taps along.

'_Getting paid is a forte  
>Each and every day, true player way<br>I can't get her out of my mind  
>(well)<br>I think about the girl all the time (well, well)' _

Klaus watches in awe as she giggles. The girl who had been through so much, pain, hatred, anger. And now she's _singing _happily ignoring the dark surroundings and the fact that she's alone.

'_East side to the west side  
>Pushing phat rides, it's no surprise<br>She got tricks in the stash'_

Caroline began walking forward slowly reaching out her fingers when she hit a wall and placed both palms against it as she continued to sing.

'_Stacking up the cash  
>Fast when it comes to the gas<br>By no means average  
>She's on when she's got to have it'<em>

She grazed her fingers against the wall as she walked around the area parallel to the barrier following it. She hit a corner and moved round along it continuing to keep her fingers in touch with the wall.

'_Baby, you're a perfect ten, I wanna get in  
>Can I get down, so I can win'<em>

_I like the way you work it  
>No diggity, I got to bag it up, bag it up<em>

_I like the way you work it  
>No diggity, I got to bag it up… bag it up' <em> Her voice trailed off as she reached rounded back to the place she had started to walk from.

"It's a room, four walls." She whispers to herself when the darkness suddenly transforms into a room. The walls are painted white and light blue. Caroline spins round and her eyes widen as she notices the crib beside the wall, a baby changing table, and some cuddly toys in the corner. On the nightstand is a baby bottle and teether beside a fluffy toy wolf.

"What the hell?" Caroline whispers to herself as she glances around in confusion.

"Where the bloody hell are we?" Rebekah says as she splits away from the main group and looks at the room intently in confusion.

"I have no idea. We've never seen this before. This certainly isn't a memory." Katherine looks at Caroline who seems as confused as everyone else. The blonde slowly moves over to the crib and slowly grazes her fingers over it gently.

"Um, Nik…?" Kol says with a hitch in his voice. Klaus turns and sees his brother looking at the window sill, the hybrid moves closer and gasps when he sees himself and Caroline in the frame of a picture with a blonde little boy who has blue eyes holding in his arms.

"What…?" he murmurs when they all hear footsteps. He turns and sees the boy in the picture enter the room wearing a formal suit with a bright smile in his face as he reaches out his arms to Caroline.

"Mom! Mommy, save me!" The boy giggles as he runs to Caroline and hugs her waist. Caroline gasps as the boy hugs her tightly and she puts her arms around him instinctively.

"Henry!" A voice floats in as the boy hides behind Caroline. She looks down and notices her clothes have changed to an elegant high-low, dark blue dress with sparkles. "Henry Elijah Mikaelson, I suggest you get yourself down here right now." The voice bellows as Caroline gasps at the name.

"Mommy, save me." The boy looks up at her with a smile as she stands frozen on the spot. Her eyes run over him, his blue eyes mirror her own, the adorable dimples at the corners of his mouth remind her so much of a certain Original hybrid whilst the hair which is neatly smoothed back reminds her of her own.

"Henry, where are you? Come on little love, let's find your brother." The man says. Caroline looks away from the boy and to the man who steps into the door. Klaus is standing in the doorway dressed in a formal suit just like the boy. His sapphire blue eyes are filled with kindness as his smile widens at the sight before him. In his arms he holds a little girl with curly blonde hair.

"You're stunning, love, don't you think Elizabeth, doesn't mommy look beautiful?" Caroline holds in a gasp but her eyes widen in shock as he continues to speak. "Henry, go get your shoes on, we wouldn't want Aunt Rebekah to not see her favorite boy." Klaus steps closer and holds out little black formal shoes to the boy. "Are you ok love?" Caroline nods slowly but still in shock. The girl in his arms reaches out to her and her eyes widen as he hands the small, fragile girl into her arms. "Sweetheart, are you sure, we wouldn't want anything to happen at the wedding?"

"Wedding?" Caroline's voice comes out hoarsely.

"Of course love, Rebekah and Stefan's wedding. You know what my sister is like, needs everything to be perfect, just like someone else that I know." He leans in and presses his lips against her cheek and smiles as he ducks down to help the small boy put on his shoes. The girl in her arms reaches out her hands and cups Caroline's cheek as she kisses her nose and smiles letting her cute dimples peak out.

"You look pretty mommy." The girl says and hugs her tightly burrowing her face in Caroline's hair.

"Yeah mom, you look awesome." Caroline feels tears burn her eyes as she looks at the people in front of her and nods but doesn't speak, she doesn't know if she can. This is so much, too much.

The others are frozen as they watch stunned. "What is this…?" Rebekah whispers, her eyes fill with tears as she looks at the small children and then hears that she's getting married to none other than Stefan Salvatore.

"It's not real…" Lucy says as she tilts her head at Caroline. "None of this is, they're playing mind games." Klaus stands frozen looking at the little family before him. Caroline and this man who looks like him are together, they have children and judging by the silver ring on the man's finger and the silver ring with a sapphire gem on Caroline's finger, these two are married in this. He gasps and backs away as he continues to watch.

"Sweetheart, I think Lizzie is a little hungry." Klaus, the one in the suit, says as he reaches out for the little girl and calls out. "Katherine!"

"Seriously Nik, do you have to be any louder?" Katherine walks in dressed in the same dress as Caroline but in red.

"Kat, be a dear and get Lizzie a bottle." Katherine's frown suddenly turns into a wide smile as she looks at the little girl who reaches out her fingers to her and grasps at the air.

"Kit Kat, Kit Kat, hold me." Katherine takes the little girl into her arms as she smiles.

"Of course, sweetie, anything for my little princess, how are you my little king?" she asks Henry who is straightening up his tie.

"I'm fine aunt Kat, how are you?"

"Dear lord, you're turning into your Uncle Elijah."

"Thank god he's not turning into Kol." Klaus mutters under his breath. He looks back at Caroline who is still stood frozen. "Sweetheart, come on, it's time to go." He reaches out his hand and gently takes hers.

"Actually, I needed to talk to Care, you go with the kids." She says as she passes Lizzie back and Henry follows them out as Katherine takes her hand and glances behind her before turning back to Caroline. "Have you told him yet?" Caroline swallows.

"What?" Katherine rolls her eyes.

"Have you told him you're pregnant yet, cause seriously, I can't imagine him getting any happier." Caroline's breath stutters and she pulls back as she gasps in surprise. "Care, calm down, you'll be fine. Remember when you told him about Lizzie, he was ecstatic, seriously just tell him you're pregnant." She says loudly not realizing Klaus is standing at the door. Caroline looks at him and sees his eyes widen but his face split into a wide grin as he rushes over and hugs her. Pulling back he wraps his arms around her waist and looks into her eyes.

"God I'm so happy love, you make me happy. I love you." He whispers as he leans in and kisses her on the lips gently and pulls back as tears fall from Caroline's eyes and he wipes them away gently. "Kids come in, we have to tell you something. How would you like another sibling?" The children smile and run up to Caroline hugging her tightly as Caroline wraps her arms around them and hugs them tightly as she closes her eyes relishing the touch. A family touch. "Don't tell anyone, it's our little secret, we wouldn't want aunt Bekah or uncle Stef to have a fit, would we?" Klaus chuckles as he leans in letting his lips brush Caroline's ear. "I love you Caroline."

The room disappears in an instant as do the people who had once stood before her, her dress was now gone and was replaced by her black skinny jeans and leather jacket. The ring she saw on her finger was gone and her surroundings were empty, the coldness consumed her as she gasped and let her tears fall freely as she fell to her knees and cried her heart out.

Klaus watched and felt a sharp piercing feel in his heart as he saw her anguish, the scene was perfect, a perfect life, a perfect family. Tears spilled out of his eyes as he remembered the look of happiness that had crossed over his clone and the two beautiful children, even Katherine. He felt a hand brush against his as Rebekah looked at him with tears in her eyes. Her frame trembled and she pulled him into a tight hug for the things they had just seen that could have brought them so much happiness. Caroline's cries filled the room and did Rebekah's whilst Klaus just let the tears fall without making a sound but feeling his insides break.

"What was that?!" Caroline shouted as a dark female chuckle echoed around her.

"That was the things you can have Caroline. A life, a family, happiness. Children, your mother a husband. Everything that you've ever wanted, right at your fingertips. All you have to do is agree to our terms. Help us make the MikalesonsMikaelsons human and you get everything you've ever desired." Caroline gasped as the images of the two children began playing around the room. She looked away but felt the tug at her heart. Everything, children, husband, love, life, family. Happiness…but at what price.

"And what happens then? I live a fairytale life that isn't real?" Caroline sat back on the floor as she wiped away her tears and hardened her eyes. "What happens to the people who died a long time ago? None of that was real. The Mikaelsons died a 1000 years ago, Katherine, the Salvatores, Marceland Marcel, all of them dead. I may be blonde, but I'm definitely not stupid. That world is a fantasy which doesn't exist, won't ever exist because let me assure you, in my world I already have what I need." Caroline said as she breathed heavily with anger and pain.

"But you don't have what you want." The voice shouted. Caroline closed her eyes but didn't let her resolve crumble.

"And maybe that's for the best. At least Hope, Hayley and my friends are still alive…even if it means giving things I want up." She says quietly. The voice doesn't respond and Caroline sighs as she knows that it's gone. She moves back towards the barrier and leans her head back as she takes in deep breathes and closes her eyes.

_'I've been sleeping with the lights on  
>'Cause the darkness is surrounding you<br>This is my world, this is my choice  
>And you're the drug that gets me through' <em>Caroline let her voice ring through the silence as she wiped away her stray tears and hugged her knees to her chest.

The others watched her carefully, wondering what she was thinking but Klaus knew, he knew what she wswas thinking. What could have been, if they were human, if he'd met her, if they had a life together. If it had actually been real. The tremor runs through her melodic voice as she sings all alone in the darkness holding herself together. Klaus' fingers strayed to his ring finger and brushed the skin where the silver metal had sat just as Caroline brushed her ring finger and let another tear fall but she kept singing regardless.

'_I've been waiting for an answer  
>Because I built this bed for two<br>I'm just waiting on your answer  
>I built this bed for me and you'<em>

Katherine watched her friend break down all over again. She had been through so much already yet they kept trying to tear her down. Whoever this was, Katherine promised herself that she would make them beg for death when she caught them and then take Caroline away from here and help her heal. She glanced at Elijah and then back to Caroline. _No matter what, Caroline comes first._

'_Could you see that I am yours?  
>So will you be my life support?<br>You're my life support'_

Caroline's voice trailed off as the sound of rain falling rang through the darkness. Furrowing her brow, she got up and looked around to see a memory shimmer in. Caroline was standing on a rooftop as the sky darkened and the stars had begun shimmering. The rain gently poured down as the wind breezed through the town. Caroline, dressed in a long, sleek black coat which reached the back of her thighs, with her hood up, black ankle boots and black skinny jeans, looked over Bourbon Street and the blonde bartender, Camille, who made her way down the empty street.

"_Camille O'ConnelO'Connell." Camille turned around and saw an old woman with red hair a few metresmeters behind her. She narrowed her eyes at the woman as she closed her coat tightly around her._

"_Who's asking?" The red haired woman smiles and moves closer as Camille stands resolute and Caroline watches them._

"_I'm not asking, I know. I'm going to offer you something and you will agree." The woman takes out Papa Tunde's dagger and shows it to her as Camille looks at her confused._

"_Whatever you're about to offer me, I don't want any part in it." The blonde turns on her heel and begins walking away. _

"_Agree or I retaliate in the worst way possible." The woman shouts causing Camille to stop and turn back._

"_What do you want?" The woman smirks as she moves closer._

"_I want you to put this," she gestures to the dagger, "through Niklaus Mikaelson's heart" Camille's eyes widen and she steps back when the woman grabs her wrist and pulls her back._

"_Who are you?" Camille asks._

"_Bastianna. You will do as I say." She gets Camille's fingers and curls it around the dagger and pushes it towards her slowly._

"_And if I don't?"_

"_Retaliation, spill a word to anyone and I will make your life hell, starting with the only family you have left." Camille pulls away and stares at the dagger. "Do this and you will come under the witch's protection, your uncle and you will be kept safe and out of this war." The woman backs away and smiles. "You will do this for your family, yes?" Camille opens and closes her mouth before she notices her phone ring and looks at it seeing her uncle's face. _

"_Yes." The blonde whispers as Bastianna moves away and out of view. Camille gasps and takes a deep breath before getting her phone and dialing Klaus' number. Just as she's about to press call, she hears a whoosh behind her, she turns but sees no one there._

"_Hello Camille." The human turns and stumbles back as she comes face to face with Caroline. _

"_Who are you?" Caroline smiles at her softly before nodding to Lucy who is standing behind her._

"_Caroline Forbes."_

"_What do you want?" Caroline glances at the dagger and then back up to her and smiles as Lucy holds her temples and murmurs a few Latin words causing Camille's eyes to clench shut and then open a few seconds later. "What did you do?" her eyes are wide with fear as Lucy lets her go._

"_I'm sorry Camille." Caroline whispers with a gentle smile as Camille turns and begins to run but Caroline appears before her and dilates her eyes. "Stop. Don't move, don't speak." Camille's eyes constrict and she freezes as the compulsion sets in. "You will give Klaus the dagger, you will not hurt him or his family. If he asks you why you gave him the dagger instead of doing what the witches asked of you, you will tell him that you would have done it if you were like him, but you're not. You know what this world has become, a war which you have become involved in. And you want to be on the winning side. After this, you will immediately ingest some vervain You will not remember this or me Camille. Now, go." Caroline releases her and flashes away and watches as she rings Klaus._

"_Klaus, I need to talk to you, it's important…"_

The memory changes to Camille talking to Klaus.

"_I have to ask Camille, why would you give the dagger to me instead of following the witch's orders?" Klaus narrows his eyes at her but she stands resolute._

"_I would have done it if I was like you, if I was a-"_

"_Monster-"_

"_But, I'm not. I know what this town has come to, it's war Klaus. And I want to be on the winning side." She says with her chin held high as Klaus nods slowly._

"_Thank you Camille, for telling me this, I am in your debt…" ___

"She compelled me. She's the reason my uncle is dead…" Camille whispers as Kat rolls her eyes.

"Don't jump the gun, sweetie, keep watching…" The memory changes and it shows Klaus, Camille, Marcel and Father Kieran standing in the church trying to figure out what to do.

"_We need to find a way to fix this." Camille runs her fingers through her hair as she looks at her uncle who sighs._

"_Camille, it's a hex, there is no way to fix this." Klaus and Marcel look at each other and gritted their teeth as they communicated through their eyes._

"_Hell there isn't, we'll figure this out." Marcel says as he and Klaus walk out of the church and Camille runs after them. Father Kieran clutches his head as he feels a steering pain in his dead which recedes and he sighs heavily. The doors open to reveal Caroline with her hair in a ponytail wearing her usual black attire. She smiles softly and enters, walking toward the man._

"_Hello, my dear, you're new to town, I haven't see you around?" Father Kieran asks as he takes in a deep breath and walks forward._

"_I've been in hiding." She says as she approaches him and looks at the mark of the hex on his hand. Father Kieran notices this and swallows. "I'm not going to hurt you, if that's what you're thinking. In fact, I'm here to keep you safe. I'm Caroline, Caroline Forbes. Pleased to meet you." She holds out her hand to him which he takes and shakes gently. His vision blurs and he coughs trying to cover it but Caroline notices. "I can help you, I can take the hex off you." His eyes narrow._

"_What do you want in return?"_

"_All I need is for you to come with me. I'm going to keep you safe for a while."_

"_Why?"_

"_You are an ally of my friend, I'm going to keep you safe in this war."_

"_Whose you friend?" Caroline smiles._

"_Klaus Mikaelson." _

"_He doesn't have friends." He says quietly._

"_Well you haven't met me. Father, I need you to agree so I can lift the hex. All you need to do is to leave town with me for a few weeks, let the others think you're dead so that you can't be held as leverage and then return to the living. Simple really." _

"_How do I know this isn't a trick?" _

"_Take my hand, I'll show you." She reaches out and he takes her soft hand in his as images flash from Caroline's mind to Father Kieran's._

"_You're not lying."_

"_Never said I was." Caroline glances to the door and then back to Kieran. "But we need to go, now." Father Kieran nods and Katherine comes in carrying a vampire who has a snapped neck as Lucy follows behind. "Lucy, you ready?"_

"_Of course. Wake him up." Katherine drops the man to the ground causing him to groan and open his eyes._

"_Shit…" he murmurs, "who the hell are you?"_

"_Someone you shouldn't have messed with. Sorry I'm not sorry." Kat nods to Lucy who takes his head in her hands and begins chanting. The man turns into a clone of Father Kieran and he groans as he stands up and looks around. The real Kieran backs away slowly but watches intently. Caroline flashes to him and smirks._

"_No vervain, Care." _

"_Excellent. You will forget who were before this, you will not remember that you were a vampire, you will act like a human. You will become Father Kieran. You will not remember this or any of us. Now sleep." The man falls to the floor and snores as Caroline looks at Lucy. _

"_I've already done the spell, he'll think that he's Father Kieran and then die regardless of the fact he's a vampire." Caroline nods and turns back to the real Kieran. _

"_Come on, we've got to get out of here. Do you trust me?" Father Kieran glances at his look alike on the floor and back to the blonde and nods hesitantly. She takes his hand as she smiles. "Good, now hold on tight." His brow furrows and his eyes suddenly widen when she flashes herself and Kieran to the edge of the Quarter where a car is waiting. _

"_Wow, you should really warn me next time." He says dazed as Caroline laughs softly._

"_I'll be sure to. Your bags are packed and already in the car. Get in." Caroline gets in the driver's seat as Kat and Lucy follow._

"_You coming?" Kat shouts and Kieran looks back at the town and then nods as he gets in._

"He's alive?!" Camille exclaims as she watches in disbelief. The memory blurs away to be replaced by another where Caroline is sitting at a desk in a study when her phone rings.

"_Hey Kat."_

"_Care, check the screens, mansion. Now." Caroline flashes out of her seat and opens a panel where several TV monitors are. She looks at the screen which shows the outside of the mansion to see Finn standing there and then checks the others to see Hayley sleeping in her room, Hope in her crib in her room and Elijah in his study with Klaus._

"_I'll be there." Caroline hangs up, grabs her jacket and flashes to the Mikaelson mansion and looks around to see no one, Finn is gone. She listens in into the mansion and hears the minute creak of the stairs but can still hear Klaus, Elijah and Hayley in their rooms. Caroline sees an open window and flashes in through Klaus' room and opens the door to see Finn with a dagger in his hand entering Hope's room as the other's remain unaware since their hearing isn't as good as hers. From the room she hears Lucy outside whispering a soundproof spell on Hope's room and then creeps across into the room to stand behind Finn whose fingers graze the crib in which Hope lies with newly open eyes. _

_Finn raises the dagger over Hope's body and lowers it, only to be stopped by Caroline's hand and then her arm around his neck in a headlock._

"_I've killed you once before Finn Mikaelson, I'll relish in reliving the moment. You should've stayed in hell." She hisses into his ear before snapping his neck and laying him on the floor. Looking out of the window she sees Lucy who nods at her and does a spell removing the soundproof barrier and shimmering Finn's body away and out of the mansion. Caroline picks up the dagger and places it in her waistband as she looks at Hope with her bright blue eyes. Caroline smiles gently but places her finger over her lips to gesture to keep quiet. Hope gurgles softly at her and reaches up her hands to be picked up. Caroline hears Hayley come up the stairs and smiles one last time at the baby girl before flashing out of the mansion and meeting up with Lucy at the car where Finn is lying in the back seat._

"_Good to go?" Lucy asks as she glances at Caroline who nods._

"_Yep." _

The memory shifts to Caroline standing in front of Caroline.

"_Caroline what are you doing?" Kat says confused as Caroline looks at her without emotion._

"_What I need to."_

"_And what then, you're going to continue to hide in the shadows! This isn't a life you're living, this is you being a coward." Caroline narrows her eyes and steps closer but Kat doesn't back down._

"_A coward?!" _

"_Yes, a coward. Go tell Klaus, tell the Mikaelsons that it's you whosewho's been saving them all this time. Why the hell are you letting everyone else take credit! Camille, Davina, Hayley, Marcel. You've saved all of them more times than necessary and you won't even let yourself known. Hell, why haven't you told Klaus? Everyone's safe now, Mikael and Esther are dead, you just have the rest to deal with and then you can get back to your life."_

"_My life?! I have no life. Everything was taken from me, my family, my friends, my strength, my light. All the good things. And now you expect me to waltz back in and pretend that none of it happened. I can't do that Katherine! It doesn't work like that! So go ahead, go play happy families with Elijah and Nadia, go. If that's what you want then fine! But I can't do that, I don't have that option!"_

"_You do, Klaus is in love you for God's sake!"_

"_And he has a child Katerina! A child who he needs to raise with Hayley. I act like it'sits ok, that I'm not fazed by it, but I am! I hate him for sleeping with her even though we weren't together. Do I wish that I didn't feel jealous, yes I do! Do I wish that I could live my life over again, change every choice I made, yes I do! But I can't! This is not a fairytale Katerina, there are no happy endings for any of us!"_

"_I could help you, we could all help you, Klausand Klaus would help you, why can't you understand that!"_

"_Because it hurts too damn much! I've been let down by so many people already, people who I thought I could trust, who I relied on. If you put me in that house, I will suffocate, if I stayed then Hope would grow to resent me just as I would resent her, then Klaus would resent me then the others follow after, its inevitable! And I'll be left by myself again." Caroline shouts as Katherine's eyes widen as she listens to her friend and sees the distress. "If it was the other way round, if it was Elijah who had slept with Hayley, if he was the father, don't you dare tell me that you wouldn't feel like I do right now."_

"_You're jealous and hurt." Katherine whispers._

"_Yes! Yes I am, if that makes me a bitch then fine! But at least I still feel it. I need to feel the anger and resentment, pain and jealousy to keep me going. I feed off it now Katerina. The moment that's gone I'll be left as an empty shell." Caroline pinches her fingers and holds them up to Katherine. "I'm this close to turning it off, to flicking the switch. You and meI both know it and yet I'm trying to keep going, I'm trying so damn hard! And if that's not enough for you then go! Get out Katerina, get out!" Caroline spins on her heel and looks out through the window into the night sky as she holds in the tears. The door clicks softly letting Caroline know that Katherine left._

The memory shifts to Caroline sitting in front of a fire in an armchair with a glass of scotch in her hand as she stares into the fire with tears in her eyes. She clutches the glass tightly in her hand and then puts it to her mouth as she sips the cool, burning liquid.

"_Caroline?" Father Kieran walks into the room and sees her staring into the fire but she glances at him and lets out a small smile._

"_Yes Father?" he comes in and sits down on the sofa adjacent to her._

"_I heard your argument with Katherine, I was wondering if you're ok?"_

"_Thank you Father, but I'm fine." Caroline says softly as she sips her scotch. He takes the scotch rom her hand and places it to the side._

"_Caroline, I haven't known you for long, but you're the strongest woman I know. You are good, my dear." _

"_Thank you father but I'm not. I've killed, maimed, slaughtered-" he kneels on the floor in front of her and taekstakes her hands in his._

"_But you saved me." Caroline smiles softly at him._

"_One good deed can't right the wrongs of a lifetime Father, no matter how good the deed is." Kieran looks into her eyes and squeezes her hands._

"_My dear, those wrongs were for the right reasons." Caroline shakes her head slowly and tries to pull her hands from his but he holds on. "Caroline, confess to me. Right here, right now, confess and I will help you." Caroline's lip quivers slightly as they part. "Please, it will help." Taking a deep breath she begins, her voice a whisper in the echo of the roaring fire._

"_Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned." A single tear slides down her cheek glistening in the fire to be joined by another from her other eye. "I am a liar, a murderer and monster. I've slaughtered people, so many people, to please me. I have lost who I once was and turned into the monster of my nightmares. I feed off the guilt and the anger, resentment as well as the thrill of the kill." Caroline stares into his eyes, she closes them as she breathes in and then pushes the tears back. "And I doubt even your God could save me…because in the end, we are all left infinitely and utterly alone. That's something I learnt the hard way." she whispers as she pulls her hands free from his and drains her scotch glass. The door opens and Lucy looks over at Kieran._

"_Father Kieran, could I talk to you for a moment?" he glances at Caroline and back at Lucy. Caroline smiles and nods for him to go so he gets up and turns but pulls back and places a soft kiss on the top of Caroline's hair._

"_Caroline, you are good, whether you believe it or not. You are the epitome of strength." He smiles and turns to step out when Caroline calls him back._

"_You are the kindest man I have ever had the honor of meeting. Thank you, for everything." She smiles at him as he does the same and nods, leaving the room and Caroline alone…_

The memory fades away as the darkness consumes the area again. Caroline's cheeks glisten with tears and she takes a deep breath composing herself to what she just witnessed. Every insecurity had come out, the darkness she believed she was being consumed by, the anger and rage which filled her, the jealousy which she couldn't let go of. Every emotion, however bad was a tether, a lifeline to humanity. It was something she needed and held onto constantly regardless of how much it hurt.

"It was all her, every time we were in danger, she saved us letting others take the gratitude." Rebekah says breaking the silence which had set in through her side. "Is this it?"

"I think so, but I'm not sure. Last time, me and Kat got ourselves out before we got sucked in too deep and then pulled Caroline out as well. She's never actually pulled herself out of this. So I don't know." Lucy says quietly saddened by the scenes she had just seen. Her friend was broken and yet she had covered it well.

"What happens after this, after we get out of here?" Marcel murmurs. No one answers and it was deafening.

Klaus' shoulder sagged as his heart cracked for his blonde angel. She was broken, it was obvious and she believed that there was no fixing her. The jealousy that she had admitted didn't make him happy like he thought it would have at another time, but instead it just ran through his body as pain. She was right, if she stayed with him then it wouldn't work, not yet, no matter how much he wanted to hold her all throughout the day and night.

Watching her confess was the last straw, he had to convince her to some degree that she was still the woman she was before, that his feelings had never changed for her. The moments she saved his family made his heart pound with love but the moment she compelled Camille to do it on her behalf without revealing herself had hurt slightly, the gratitude he gave to the human was deserved by his love, his woman. And he was going to give it to her once they got out of here. He was going to make her understand that he and hershe were made for each other. His promise of 'however long it takes' was never going to be broken, whether it was a day or 1000 years later. He would wait patiently knowing that one day she would be his.

Klaus was pulled out of his thoughts when Caroline began panting, her breathing became heavy as the memories that they had all witnessed became layered around them like windows, each playing out, the noises overwhelming the silence of the place. The cries, the screams, the pain, the despair in each memory was being played and projected.

Caroline turned in circles as she saw every memory in front of her, the injuries she had gotten all combined together to create a blast of energy aimed at her, it was searing, burning, coursing through her veins, her head was pounding, nail marks on her waist, her legs gave out as she fell to her knees, the back of her head was smashed in and blood came pouring out as her neck was bitten several time. Crimson liquid poured out from her nose, ears and mouth as gunshots littered her body.

"What the hell's happening?!" Klaus screamed as he flashed to Caroline and tried to comfort her but she could hear him. She collapsed to the floor on her side as her anguished screams filled the air and she writhed in pain on the floor as she turned on her back. Her screams grew louder as her voice became hoarse but she didn't stop. "Stop this Bennett, find a way now!" Klaus bellowed out as he had no choice but to watch her. The others kept back in fear of what was happening when voice started joining in to taunt

"Turn it off!"

"You know you want to!"

"Nobody loves you!"

"Your friends hate you!"

"You're a monster, a murder!"

The voices kept going on and on and on growing louder every single time until Caroline collapsed and her eyes shut as blood kept pouring out of her body. The area was overcome with silence, everything stopped. The memories disappeared as did the voices leaving Caroline crumpled on the floor. Suddenly, her body began fading away leaving a blank space of darkness in her place.

"Where is she?" Klaus whispered as he looked all around but saw nothing.

"Nik." He turned to Rebekah who was staring at him, he looked down and realized he was fading as were the others. Their bodies fell into a soft numbness as their eyes closed.

A few moments later, Katherine gasped as she arched her back and began coughing as did the others. She turned to check on Elijah and Nadia who were both gasping for air before calming down and realizing that they were back home, back in the mansion, back in the bedroom. Klaus' eyes flashed open as he reached out to where Caroline lay as Katherine flashed up and looked at the bed. Their eyes widened at the sight before them.

"Where is she?" Klaus whispered with wide eyes as they all stared at the bed.

"I have no idea…." Katherine murmured with a tremor in her voice.

Caroline was gone. The side next to Klaus was empty. Apart from the white sheets which were now ruby red.

Ruby red. Blood. The bed was coated in Caroline's blood.


	10. Chapter 10

Hi everyone! I know it's been a really long time since I've updated this and I'm sorry but I've started school again and I've been preparing for my AS exams as well, I swear Chemistry is going to eventually kill me. But I'll find a way to keep updating from beyond the grave! (Somehow :P)

Anyway, I hope you like this chapter so enjoy and please review and tell me what you think :D

**A few moments later, Katherine gasped as she arched her back and began coughing as did the others. She turned to check on Elijah and Nadia who were both gasping for air before calming down and realizing that they were back home, back in the mansion, back in the bedroom. Klaus' eyes flashed open as he reached out to where Caroline lay as Katherine flashed up and looked at the bed. Their eyes widened at the sight before them. **

"**Where is she?" Klaus whispered with wide eyes as they all stared at the bed.**

"**I have no idea…." Katherine murmured with a tremor in her voice.**

**Caroline was gone. The side next to Klaus was empty. Apart from the white sheets which were now ruby red.**

**Ruby red. Blood. The bed was coated in Caroline's blood.**

"That's a lot of blood…." Davina whispered as her wide eyes rested on the crimson sheets. Everyone's eyes were focused on the liquid which was dripping onto the floor splashing into a pool of blood which kept growing. Stefan, who was standing by the door, glanced to the side to see a red handprint painted onto the frame of the door. He stepped out of the room and saw more handprints and broken flower vase which was covered in blood as well.

"Um…guys…" Stefan cautiously followed the trail leading down the stairs and to the door which was fully open with blood on the handle. The others followed with Katherine, Klaus, Lucy and Elijah in front.

"Where do you think this leads?" Rebekah says from behind as she swallows still remembering everything that had happened to Caroline and what the younger blonde had done for her. Katherine's eyes narrowed as they stepped out of the door and the line of blood stopped at the end of the path. Glancing up and down the street, there was no one in sight and no more blood in view, but Katherine knew where the blonde had gone, what she would always head to, to wash herself of the memories. Only problem was finding one on New Orleans.

"Waterfall." She murmured as she turned to look at Klaus with renewed energy. "Is there a waterfall anywhere in New Orleans?" Klaus looked puzzled but he shook his head. "What about a cliff, a lake, anything with water."

"White cliff, it's in the bayou." Hayley said as she stepped forward and Katherine nodded as she flashed away to Caroline.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Caroline stumbled through the trees as she felt the searing pain in her body, the wounds had begun to heal but the agony was still imprinted in her mind. The sun had just begun to rise, she had been in her nightmare for 14 hours.

_Caroline coughed as blood spewed out of her mouth and dripped from her head as well as poured out from under her hair. She gasped air back into her lungs as she felt the ache course through her veins. Looking around, her eyes widened as she saw the others in the room all laying on the floor as Klaus lay beside her with his eyes closed. That's when it hit her. They were all asleep, it had manifested, drawn everyone in and they were inside her head for every moment, for every memory, for every second of pain. Groaning, she slowly shifted her feet to the floor as she clutched her stomach to alleviate the burning which caused her flesh to hum. Caroline hissed as she gradually got up, letting her balance settle as the blood rushed to her head and caused the room to spin. Looking back to Klaus, he still lay on the white sheets whilst her side was covered in her blood, the imprint of her body was clearly defined but had expanded as blood had begun soaking into the sheets throughout the night. Caroline moved towards the door cautiously as she clutched the door frame for support. Her wounds were slow to heal, like they always were after the nightmare, but they continued to heal nonetheless. The blonde glanced at her former friends who would soon wake to her gone and the memories in their heads. She had to get out. So she ran…_

She could hear the ripples of the water near her as she pushed away the branches of the lush green trees, the leaves crunched beneath her and rustled as her blood dropped onto them turning them scarlet. She walked closer to see the grass continue on from the trees and lead to a cliff which fell down into a vast azure lake that glistened in the peaking sun.

Katherine trudged through the mud sighing heavily but listening out for a heartbeat, Caroline's heartbeat.

"Katerina?" Elijah's voice rang out but she kept walking seeing a lake in the distance through the branches. "Katerina, where are you going?"

"Shh." Kat heard a Caroline's groan murmur through the forest causing her to speed up and push through the trees with force. Klaus and Elijah had followed her and heard Caroline as well, they walked quicker as the others joined them, slowly gathering and following. The made their way through the trees to see a pure blue lake shimmer in front of them but Caroline not in sight. Katherine's eyes followed the cliff line to Caroline who stood at the top as she took off her jacket and shoes slowly trying to contain the pain.

"Where is she?" Klaus asked but Kat shushed him and gestured to the top of the cliff where Caroline stood clutching her chest tightly as her injuries continues to heal. "What the hell is she doing?" Klaus murmurs as he keeps his eyes focused on her.

"She's going to jump." Katherine smiles sadly. Rebekah's eyes widen as Caroline steps closer to the cliff edge and raises her arms slowly breathing through the pain. They're all stood frozen watching the girl covered in her own blood who edges closer to the ridge and lets her toes peek over the edge.

Caroline keeps her eyes closed as she feels the breeze softly brush against her skin, lapping up the blood and cradling her wounds. The sweet salt water lingers in the air which she breathes in letting it sooth her throat and lungs as they burnt. Caroline takes in a gentle breath as she parts her rosy lips which curve up into a soft smile. She leans her body forward and lets the caress of the wind tip her over until she feel her feet come off the ground.

The air swept past her whipping her golden hair into a tornado, the adrenaline burnt through her veins as the blue canvas drew closer to her, her hands became numb as the air left her lungs and her eyes flashed open to see the calming blue. Her heartbeat came softly, aware to the plummet, yet not distressed. In fact, it was relief. She felt relief as she smiled into the blue abyss and the salt water in the air grew heavier but did nothing to cause her harm, instead it continued to embrace her body with open arms welcoming her into the calming lake.

The water encompassed her frame seeping in through her skin, cleansing her of everything. The blue liquid swam around her as a protective shield, numbing every other sensation out except for the respite that she gripped and pulled in. Opening her eyes, she looked around into the depths and smiled at the distortion underneath and the rays of light which rippled through the surface onto her skin, she reached out towards it erupting through the surface into the cold air facing the cliff. She smiled as her body forgot the pain and instead felt the invigorating rush in her blood consume her. Water drops ran down her skin as she combed her fingers through her hair and giggled at the calming sensations filling her. A light blue hummingbird swooped down and floated in front of her as it flapped it wings quickly and danced. Caroline looked at it in awe as it moved closer to her and she slowly lifted her hand letting the little being gently perch on her finger as it tilted it's head and looked at her. She smiled and raised her other hand as she moved her finger closer as water trickled off the tips. Carefully, as the bird rested, she moved her index finger to the head of the small bird and gently brushed a drop of water over its feather as if she was christening it in a new light. In her new light.

The others watched on as she floated in the water with her back to them but a slight side view of the hummingbird which relished in Caroline's touch and bowed its it light blue head slightly as the water slid down through its feathers and dripped back into the pool. Katherine watched the scene intently and listened in to the soft beat of Caroline's heart as the hummingbird's heart raced. Klaus stepped forward, careful not to disturb the blonde as she cherished the bird in her hand, he could make out the soft breaths that escaped Caroline's lips as she watched the bird in awe with a grin on her face. He kept his eyes on her, wondering if she'd turn around even just for a second to show him her light. Her giggle echoed in the air and his heart pounded in disbelief in the joy of the sound.

"Caroline…" Elena said loudly as she stepped forward. Caroline's body tensed and the hummingbird darted away in a split second leaving Caroline alone, the blonde tilted her head to the side but didn't turn around or respond, instead the water rippled around her body for a few moments before she, like the hummingbird, darted away. The others looked around and Klaus watched as she flashed back to the top of the cliff and walked away, bending down to grab her jacket and shoes, but not turning around. She walked back into the clearing, not sparing a glance to the others.

Katherine gritted her teeth as she turned around to face her doppleganger. "Why did you do that? You just had to go and ruin it, didn't you." She hissed and pushed past her to Nadia and led her back into the forest when Klaus called out.

"Where is she now?" Katherine shrugged her shoulders.

"Have no idea, she usually does this and then talks to me, but _someone _had to ruin it for her." Kat glared at Elena who glared back. "She'll come when she's ready. Just leave her be for now."

"What if she turns it off?" Elena says as Katherine rolls her eyes.

"She won't. I know her."

"So do I. If that happened to me, I would turn it off." Elena says resolutely as she stands tall whilst Katherine smirks and ambles towards her stopping just a few feet away from her.

"But you're forgetting something sweetie." Elena looks puzzled. "Caroline Forbes is nowhere as weak as you…" she says with a hard tone.

"Preach, sister…" Kol murmurs with a smile as he agrees with Katherine. "But I've got one question. All the people who were involved, are they dead?" Katherine's eyes gleam with cruelty.

"No. Some are buried six feet under or chopped up or desiccating or burning, well, you get the picture. But no, not all are _dead." _She says with a smirk as she walks back to Nadia and Lucy, taking the latter's hand, and flashing away.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Caroline kept walking as she let the water continue to drip down, not bothering to dry herself on her way to the little house on the outskirts of New Orleans. She had flashed away instantly once she heard Elena's voice. The soothing sensation of the water had disappeared and the world sat heavy on her shoulders again.

The heartbeat in the house was located in the library where he usually stayed, he reread books over and over again, maybe it was his guilty pleasure, escaping into the world where anything was possible, but he was already in a world full of monsters. He lived in a town inhabited not only by witches but also vampires and werewolves who were common enemies. He had been dragged into the supernatural without any way out. Except for this. Books. Though he was a man of faith, his hold wasn't as strong as it used to be, before the monsters came to town, before he became prey. But now, he was at peace, for a few weeks he had been, all thanks to Caroline, the girl who had found him and pulled him out of that world.

He hated to admit it, but he fit in here. He fit into being human, maybe because he was, maybe because it made him believe he had much more of a fighting chance to live a normal life. But even if God watched over him, he had already sold his soul tot the devil by accepting the demons he lived with.

"Father Kieran" The door opened and Caroline appeared in dry clothes with her hair ruffled into soft curls which hung just below her shoulder. Father Kieran halted his train of thought and placed the book to the side as he smiled at the blonde.

"Caroline, please, come in." Caroline stepped into the library and glanced at the book which lay on the side.

"A Monster Calls, interesting read…" Father Kieran glances at the book and nods slightly but his eyes are downcast. "Father, you seem…anxious?" He sighs as he presses his hands together on his lap and looks at Caroline.

"What were you like before this, before any of this?" Caroline leans back in her chair and rests her hands on the armrests as she looks into his eyes intently.

"Human or vampire?"

"Both." Caroline nods.

"As a human I was shallow. A neurotic control freak who didn't fit in. I craved to be loved, to be cared about, and have a family, proper parents who cared."

"I thought your mother…" Caroline smiles to herself.

"My mother was there, but she worked leaving by myself usually. My father was absent and I had no siblings. I hated myself, I was needy and pathetic girl wanting attention." Father Kieran furrows his brow in confusion. "When I became a vampire, it was difficult. My friends had left me to deal with it, some refused to help me and then I had to learn how to cope with being a whole new person in terms of biology. I was a predator, someone whose nature was to hunt people and drain them. I chose not to do that. I began drinking form blood bags and refused to hurt humans. The rest you mostly know, my father hated me, he died refusing to become a vampire and my mother came to terms with it after a while. But I grew. I became loyal, trustworthy, a friend. A true friend, a girl who stuck by others through anything. I protected those close to me." She said slowly letting Father Kieran absorb the information until she fell quiet. "Even though, you're surrounded by monsters, it doesn't mean they'll hurt you." His eyes flashed up to hers and then to the book. "It's full of compassion, it trembles with life, doesn't it?"

"How can something which seems to be so wrong, be right."

"And that is one of life's biggest mysteries." Caroline says letting out a laugh which Kieran joins into as well. His fingers brush over the title. "This is your life, Father, your choice to make. Live it, fulfill it, and love it. Don't let your past choices determine your future actions."

"But my past is who I am Caroline, it defines who I am." Father Kieran sighs as he rests his head in his hands. Caroline tapped her finger on the arm rest as she sat quietly overlooking the man in front of her.

"The past is a tricky thing. Sometimes it's etched in stone. And other times, it's rendered in soft memories. But if you meddle too long in deep, dark things, who knows what monsters you'll awaken Father. It's not your past which defines you, not the choices you make but commitment you have to them." Kieran raises his head and locks his eyes onto hers.

"I admire you, my dear…" Caroline's lips curve up into a soft smile, "your strength, your kindness. My niece used to say that we admire the things we do not understand-"

"Sounds like a clever girl."

"-but she's wrong. I may not fully understand what you are Caroline, the things that you hate about yourself, but I understand who you are. You are beautiful, you are strong, you are a woman of honor and so much more. I admire you, and I say that with the utmost sincerity." Caroline's eyes shimmered with tears at his words but she pulled them back.

"Thank you Father Kieran." She gets up and looks at him, "they know. You can return now." She says softly as Kieran's eyes widen and he shoots up to his full height.

"They know." Caroline nods and holds the door open for him to see the bags which are already packed.

"Shall we?" He nods and grabs his bags as they walk out to the car.

"Did you tell them?" Caroline turns the car on as she shakes her head.

"No, they found out on their own." Father Kieran fiddles with his keys as he looks down. "I meant what I said Father, this is your life. You don't have to stay in New Orleans, there's a whole world for you to discover and embrace."

"And Camille?"

"She's a grown woman, you could ask her to come with you. But you don't have to do as I say, it's just a suggestion. I've learnt quite a few things in my life Father, one of them being that life doesn't wait for you. Every breath you're taking now is a breath for someone else on this world who is embarking on a mystery. Just think about it. If not now, then soon. This world is cruel Father, we both know that, so make the most of it." They pull up in front of the abattoir and get out.

"Thank you Caroline." He says as he takes her hand in his, she smiles at him gently.

"No, Father Kieran, thank you…" he takes in a deep breath and looks at the building where everyone is waiting. Caroline grabs a notepad from the car and scribbles on it, ripping the paper away she hands it to Kieran. "If you are ever in trouble or need to talk. Call me." He takes it and folds it neatly putting it into his pocket as he takes the pen from her and does the same, handing over some paper which she takes.

"And if you need anything, please call me."

"You ready?"

"More than I'll ever be." He takes his bags and steps forward before stopping and looking back at Caroline. He lowers the bags and turns to face her. Cautiously raising his arms he wraps them around her frame, embracing her. They stand together for a few seconds like that before Caroline pulls away and smiles with tears blurring her vision.

"You should go." She whispers and he nods turning back.

"Are you going to come in?" Caroline looks at the building and then shakes her head.

"Not right now, there's some things I need to do. I'll see you later Father Kieran."

"I'll see you soon, my dear." He says as he takes his bags and walks towards the doors, his fingers reach out and he slowly pushes it ajar then glances over his shoulder to see Caroline already gone with her car. He shakes his head with a small smile before standing tall and entering the courtyard where he sees Camille with her back to him talking to Marcel as Elijah talks to a brunette man with green eyes and a woman who looks just like Katherine but this girl has straight hair and is dressed in a more shy way. Rebekah sits on the other side in deep contemplation as Hayley sits beside her with Hope in her arms.

"Kieran…" Marcel whispers as he looks at him over Camille's shoulder. Father Kieran lowers his bags as Camille spins and gasps as she sees him then rushes to him embracing him in a tight hug.

"Uncle Kieran." She sobs into his neck as he holds her tightly and the others stand at Kieran's appearance.

"Shhh, Cami." She pulls away and wipes her tears before looking past him and seeing no one.

"Where were you?"

"I was safe, don't worry. Caroline kept me protected." Katherine walks towards him. "Katherine, it's good to see you."

"You too, Father Kieran. Where's Caroline?" she asks slowly with narrowed eyes.

"She said she'll be back soon but she had to do something." Katherine gets out her phone and dials the blonde's number.

"_Hello."_

"Where are you?"

"_Figuring this out. I'll be back soon Katherine." _Katherine scoffs.

"Don't you dare leave without me or Nadia."

"_I won't" _Caroline says and then hangs up immediately not letting Katherine get another word in.

Caroline pocketed her phone before entering the little cottage which was hidden deep in the woods. The blonde braced herself for the mystery as she waked towards the door and reached out to open it when it opened by itself revealing a cozy little room. It seemed normal, like an elderly woman lived here. There were photos on the walls of a family, a roll of knitting was placed on a rocking chair in the corner and the fireplace was lit enveloping the room with warmth.

"How may I help you, child?" A soft voice sounded form behind her, Caroline slowly turned to see an old dark skinned woman in her 50s sitting by a desk which was covered in various necklaces and grimoires.

"I'm Caroline."

"I know who you are, child. I wish to know what you want." Caroline narrowed her eyes and slowly stepped forward only to be burnt by the sunlight which entered through the window. "Your ring doesn't work in my home." Caroline nods and moves back.

"I need your help."

"I don't serve your kind, my dear." Caroline sighed.

"Please, I don't mean you any harm."

"Give me your hand, child." Caroline slowly walks towards her, avoiding the sunlight, and places her hand into the palm she holds out. The woman tightens her hold like a snake and looks intently into Caroline's eyes, judging and analyzing her. "I'm truly sorry Caroline. However, you are surrounded with dark magic from beyond the grave. The Original witch's magic. The nightmares, memories, dreams are all work of a curse which she has placed on you." The woman gets up slowly and walks over to the middle of the room. "Help a woman out, my dear. Raise the carpet and then the floorboard." Caroline walks closer and follows her instructions, the wooden board easily lifts to reveal a small oak box with an infinity symbol engraved in it. Caroline takes it out and hands it to the woman who turns back to the desk and sets it down as she waves her hands causing the curtains to shut and only letting the fire bathe the room in light. She opens the box to reveal a small, thick dark green grimoire lying beside a silver star shaped necklace with an infinity symbol in the middle. She opens the book flicking through pages when she stops suddenly.

"Can you lift it?" She smiles to herself and nods.

"Yes, child, but it will come at a cost."

"What cost?"

"Protection." Caroline's brow furrows. "I want you to be the guardian of my bloodline. I saw the atrocities you committed to save those who you are loyal to. I want you to protect my children, grandchildren and any future generations of mine." The blonde's jaw drops.

"Why me? Why not someone much stronger like the Originals?"

"Honey, you are an Original."

"No, I mean, why don't you ask the Mikaelsons?" She scoffs as she brushes her fingers across weird symbols on the page.

"They will not hesitate to call in favors from my bloodline. I want to keep them safe Caroline, not send them off to their deaths."

"So…you trust me?" she nods as she gets out a few candles and clicks her fingers lighting them. "Why?"

"Because I see your light. It may be obscured by the darkness but it is there. Your experiences have forced your hand Caroline Forbes, but your judgment isn't clouded. I believe in what I say. You are a beacon of light who needs polishing. I trust you." Caroline swallows under the woman's heavy gaze.

"I didn't tell you my last name…" Caroline whispers as the woman smiles.

"I know." She freezes as she looks at the page. Caroline looks at her in confusion.

"What's wrong?" The woman sighs. "Do you know whose bloodline you belong to?" Caroline nodded, it was Klaus. "I'll need their blood to cleanse you. The curse runs through your veins. I also need the blood of the one who turned you. Do you have that?"

"Yes, but do you need the blood of the person who turned me or killed me?"

"Both."

"Ok." Caroline nodded knowing that she'd need Klaus', Katherine's and Damon's blood.

"I could get it now. How much do you need?"

"Only a couple of drops, however you will need to ingest the blood of the Original whose bloodline you belong to." Caroline sighed and gritted her teeth.

"Give me twenty minutes and I'll get it for you." Just as Caroline turns to walk out the woman grabs her wrist tightly.

"Do not make me regret this Caroline, I do not want the Originals after me or hounding me for a spell. Give me your word that they will not try to use me if I do this for you." Caroline places her hand on the woman's and nods.

"I give you my word." The woman releases her and she walks out of the cottage dialing Katherine's number.

Katherine was sipping on some bourbon beside Nadia who was conversing with Lucy about magic when her phone rang. Katherine got it out immediately and answered.

"Yes?"

"_Katherine I need your help." _

"What do you need?"

"_A few drops of your blood. I found a witch who can help me but she needs the blood of the person who killed me which is you and…"_

"And…what else Care?"

"_I need Klaus' blood since I belong to his bloodline and Damon's as well." _Katherine sighs but agrees.

"Where?"

"_The East woods, follow the path until you reach a little cottage, I'll be waiting outside. Do not let anyone know where you're going and make sure no one follows you._

"Give us ten minutes, we'll be there."

_Thank you Kat."_ Caroline says softly causing the brunette to smile. Caroline hangs up and Katherine grits her teeth before flashing to the library where Klaus is drowning himself in scotch. She grabs the glass from his hand and slams it down onto the side. He flashes up and towers over her with a clenched jaw as his hands squeeze into fists. Elijah who had heard the sound flashes into the room to diffuse the situation when Katherine grabs Klaus' wrist and pulls him along with her towards the door.

"What the hell do you want Katerina?!" he hisses as he wretches his hand away from her hold. "Are you forgetting that I could kill you in a blink of an eye?" Katherine rolls her eyes before glaring at him.

"Klaus, be a dear and follow me." She says in a deadly voice causing Klaus to narrow his eyes at her.

"Why?"

'Caroline called, she needs us' Katherine mouths to him making sure no one is watching them. Klaus' eyes widen but he composes himself and grabs his jacket as Elijah walks towards them.

"Niklaus, Katerina, where are you going?" Katherine plasters a smirk on her lips as she turns to face him.

"Klaus has kindly agreed to show me round town." Elijah's eyes narrow at them but just as he opens his mouth to speak Klaus flashes to him and snaps his neck and lowers him to the ground quietly. "So much for family love…" Kat murmured under her breath earning a glare from Klaus.

"Let's go."

"Where's Damon?" A malicious grin spread over Klaus' face but he narrowed his eyes at her question.

"Why?"

"We need him so that we can help her." Klaus takes in a deep breath before walking to a hidden door under the stairs as Katherine follows. He opens it leading down to a little dark corridor which is lined with 5 doors, he opens the 3rd one.

"Seems we'll be needing you Salvatore, but don't worry this isn't over." Katherine watched him enter the room and she followed to see Damon strung high from ceiling with chains with blood seeping from a deep cut in his neck. At least 7 stakes were imbedded in his torso as his left arm was broken and the bone was exposed. Katherine smirked as he groaned and sighed when he saw the brunette.

"Now, that isn't fair Klaus, I really wanted to be part of this." Katherine pouted, "You just have to be selfish don't you?" Klaus glanced at her with a smirk as he unshackled his wrists and let him collapse to the ground.

"Next time Katerina, as for you, you'll be joining us Damon. Do make yourself look a little less bloody, we wouldn't want attention to be drawn to us." Klaus grabbed him and pushed his broken bone back into his flesh and then dragged him out of the cellar and flashed him to a bathroom and pushed him in and then threw some clothes at him. "Get the blood off you. I suggest you hurry up Salvatore, I don't have the time for you to piss about." Klaus growled as he leaned against the wall by Katherine and heard the shower come on and then turn off five minutes later.

Damon emerged in his usual attire with no evidence of blood on him. Klaus smirked cruelly as he pushed himself off the wall. "Good, now follow us." Klaus' eyes bored into Damon's and he nodded along as Kat flashed out followed by Klaus and then Damon who showed no fight.

_**The cottage…**_

Caroline sat on the old wooden bench next to the house as she waited. Her hearing was focused off into the distance picking out the sounds of the world, the song of the chirping bird, the rustle of the leaves, the creak of a branch as it began to weaken and the drop of a light feather from a shedding bird. The quiet murmurs of the woman in the cottage floated through the air…

"_I heard you've been looking for me, who are you?" The man said as he sized up Caroline. She sat opposite him in the diner booth and rested her hands on the table._

"_My name isn't important." _

"_It is to me."_

"_How sweet, Luke. I want to find a witch." Luke sat back in his seat and watched the blonde before him stoically._

"_Why?"_

"_That's for me to know and for you to dot, dot, dot." Caroline smirked as she ran her finger over the rim of the cool coke glass in front of her. "Regardless, I'm looking for a specific witch, a powerful one who can lift a curse."_

"_And why should I help you?" He drawled out in a bored tone._

"_Emily is a lovely girl, isn't she? So much life, the world would suffer if it lost her…" Caroline glances at the red haired waitress who was giggling as she talked to an old lady. Luke slowly moved his drink aside but kept his eyes on Caroline who smiled at him. _

"_Don't you dare-"_

"_I won't hurt her. Not if I don't have to, the choice is yours Luke, tell me where to find a witch who can lift a very powerful curse and I'll spare both of you, if not then you'll both end up rotting six feet under with no way out." He didn't speak but glanced at the red head and then nodded at Caroline. _

"_What kind of curse?"_

"_One which makes you relive your worst memories." He cocked his eyebrow and sighed._

"_That takes a lot of magic." Caroline rolled her eyes, "There's a woman in the East Forest who could do it, but it's a long shot, she's refused to help bloodsuckers." Caroline smirked._

"_Thank you Luke, fyi, the girl is crushing on you. Hard." Caroline got up and left the bar and flashed away as she heard Luke approach the girl. "Typical…" she murmured._

Caroline's eyes flashed open as she heard the crisp crunch of a dry leaf and stood up immediately to see Katherine, Klaus and Damon approaching. "Took you long enough." She said which earned an eye roll from Kat. The blonde avoided looking at the other two knowing that they had seen her memories. But she couldn't miss the smell of blood which coated Damon and the thin line of dried blood which seemed to be hidden in the crinkle of skin between his thumb and finger.

"You called." Caroline nodded and gestured to the door which she opened.

"They're here." The blonde entered the home as the elderly woman came to the door and looked over the others.

"Hybrid…" she hissed as she narrowed her eyes at him whilst he remained composed. "It's his bloodline?" Caroline nodded. "I will not invite any of you in." Caroline looked at her in confusion. "But I will do the spell, child." The woman handed her three small cups and tilted her head towards the others. Caroline followed her look and stepped out of the house. "Fill the cups with blood." Caroline gave the small metal cups to Katherine and Damon. Klaus' fingers brushed against hers as she handed the last one to him and their eyes met for a second before Caroline glanced away and looked back at the others who bit into their wrists and let the blood flow into the cup. Klaus followed as he kept his eyes on Caroline as she felt the burning ripple of his gaze on her skin. They each handed the blood back to Caroline who gave it to the woman. She moved away from view and the blonde followed watching her place the cups in a triangle. "Now, your blood." Caroline let the blood pour from her wrist into the middle of the triangle as the woman held her hands over the shape and began murmuring in an ancient language. "You will feel pain, my dear, but that shows it's working…" she whispered in between her words as the blood caught fire and began burning a vibrant red. "Once it's complete you must drink from the hybrid to replenish." Caroline pulled back her wrist as she kept chanting and then grabbed Caroline's head in her hands. She felt her insides being ripped apart, as if something was trying to split away from her, the red flames turned black as teardrops of blood fell from Caroline's eyes onto the hard floor. The others watched since the two were now in their view. Katherine's fingers curled into fists as she tried to control herself and prevent hitting the barrier and demanding to be let in. The blood and Caroline's whimpers were so similar to the nightmares. Klaus watched on in concern, he was having the same thoughts as Katherine, if this went wrong then there was nothing they could do, the witch hadn't allowed them in but just left them to watch on in concern.

The woman let Caroline go and pushed her out of the house towards Klaus. "Let her drink from you." She said and before he even considered any other option, he bit into his wrist and held it out for Caroline, she looked into his eyes as she approached slowly and slid her fingers over his taking his hand. He stood still as he watched the blonde bring his wrist up to her plump lips and then pierce through his skin again and lap at his blood.

Caroline's gums began to ache as the sweet blood rushed past her fangs, she felt Klaus step closer and slowly brush his free hand over her lower back to hold her gently, his chest rose and fell against her arm as he lowered his head slightly so that her soft strands of hair brushed against his jaw line. Caroline could feel the emptiness being filled, the whole which had bored into her as the witch did her spell was being replenished and then pulled back slowly licking away the drops of blood which stayed when his wrist healed.

"Thank you…" Caroline whispered as she turned her head to meet Klaus' eyes.

"Is that it?" Katherine asked trying to ignore the 'eye sex' between Klaus and her friend. "It seemed rather anti-climatic." She murmured as the witch glared at her.

"Yes, that's it. Caroline?" The blonde looked away from Klaus and to her, "You gave me your word."

"I know, and I will keep it." The witch nodded and shut the door immediately leaving them standing outside.

"What deal Care?"

"She just wants me to protect her future lineage." Katherine nodded and then hugged Caroline suddenly. The blonde wrapped her arms around her tentatively and sighed into her neck as she realized her ordeal was over, she wouldn't have to relive it anymore. Except when she remembered. Caroline pulled back and forced a smile on her face. "So, how does Hawaii sound?" Katherine smirked.

"Perfect."

"Caroline…" Damon's hoarse voice whispered in the air and she turned to look at him as he swallowed. "Can I talk to you? Alone."

"No." Klaus said immediately as he stepped in front of Damon whose eyes widened. "We have a game to finish, don't you think?" Caroline stepped in front of Klaus.

"Klaus, stop it." She said as she nodded to Damon. Klaus' brow furrowed in confusion.

"Caroline, what are you doing?" she ignored him and gestured for Damon to follow her as she began walking away. Klaus looked at Katherine who shrugged and then back to the Caroline. "He should be dead, it's what he deserves. Why are you acting so…civil?" he asked in awe. Caroline stopped mid step and turned.

"I know. But some things are in the past, things that I won't dwell on, not now." She said and Klaus strode over to her.

"How can you forgive him so easily, he _abused _you?" Klaus said through gritted teeth as Caroline narrowed her eyes at him.

"If I want to forgive him then that's my choice, but fyi I'm not going to. Why don't you go back home Klaus, let me deal with the fallout." Caroline said with a tense voice, they stared at each for a few moments before Klaus glared at Damon and turned away to Katherine.

Caroline continued to walk as Damon followed and then she stopped turning round to face him. She waited for him to speak and he opened his mouth several times before his voice came out.

"I'm sorry." He simply said and Caroline nodded. "I'm sorry for what I did to you when you were a human. You didn't deserve it, I used you and it was horrible. I shouldn't have done any of it but I was in a bad place at the time. I was screwed up and I'm sorry." Caroline's face remained impassive.

"Good. But I don't forgive you, not now anyway. What you did to me, no one deserved. No matter how bad of a place you were at." Damon nodded. "But, you seem to be earning it with all the help you've provided all the times we've been in trouble. So I may forgive you one day, just not today." Caroline said as she looked at Damon.

"I understand." She nodded and walked passed him without another thought back to Katherine and Klaus who seemed to be having an intense argument.

"What the bloody hell do you mean she's leaving?" Klaus hissed as Katherine glared at him.

"It means, she's packing up, moving out and starting a fresh."

"With you?"

"With me." He scoffed.

"Over my dead body." Katherine rolled her eyes.

"Careful Klaus, don't jinx it." Caroline said as she entered their conversation.

"Care, tell him. He's being a very _adamant dog." _The blonde smirked as Klaus growled.

"She's right, not about the dog part, but we are leaving. All I needed was a way to break the curse and protect the others. I've done all that, which means it's time to start again." Klaus turned to look at her ignoring Damon who ambled towards them from behind the tree.

"No."

'No?"

"You can't leave, not yet."

"Give me one good reason to stay." Caroline said resolutely as she moved closer to him. He opened his mouth but no voice came out, his mind flashed through things he could say, excuses. _The food, the culture, the music. _But they just weren't good enough.

"Me." Caroline's eyes softened as Klaus whispered his answer. She ignored Kat and Damon's scoffs and kept her eyes focused on Klaus'. "Stay for me." His voice became hoarse. "I'll help you, you start new here, build a new life _here." _Caroline's lips parted in awe as his vulnerability shone through. Without a second thought, Caroline took Klaus' hand and led him away through the forest. They walked in silence through it before they reached the little house that Klaus owned. She opened the door and took off her jacket placing it on the sofa before turning back round to him and pulling him upstairs to his bedroom where she took the picture of her and him at the pageant and sat him down on the bed. She turned and showed him the photograph.

"Look at it." His eyes flashed to the photo and then back to her. Her eyes emanated sadness. "Do you see the difference yet?" She whispered. Klaus looked back at the phot and then at her as he waited for her to explain. "Look at the girl in the picture and then compare her to me." He followed her instructions but all he saw was a vision of blond nothing more. "Do you see it yet?" He shook his head and Caroline sighed with a broken look. She sat beside him on the bed and looked at the memory of herself before running her finger of the picture. "Klaus, I can't stay here." Klaus nodded slowly as the silence filled the space between them. "You and me. We…we could be…epic…." Klaus looked at her as a tear ran down her cheek. "But, we're so different. Maybe if, maybe if I wasn't so broken I could be able to stay. But I am so I can't." Klaus reached out his hand to wipe away the teardrop but was stopped as Caroline turned towards him swiftly and wiped it away herself. "Can't you see, Klaus? You thought I wasn't ready, but it turns out neither of us are. I was used and broken to hurt you, to hurt the people who cared about and as much as I fought, because goddamnit I fought so hard, they still got to me. I was ripped away from my life and repeatedly abused. I'm 19 years old Klaus, I should _still_ a human, I should _still _be in college, my mother should _still _be alive. But none of those things are happening." She holds the picture back up. "The girl there is…happy, she isn't broken or sad or tired of any of it. She reveled in her immortality. It's like you said to her, she liked being ageless, fearless, strong. And for a while she believed that. I believed all those things, the fact that I was fearless and strong. But I wasn't and I learnt that the hard way. The Caroline you knew before is…gone. I faced the harsh reality of the world, because sometimes life isn't fair and we don't get what we want or we think we deserve." She placed his hand on the edge of the frame covered with hers. "Look at yourself, you were perfect then. You had your priorities sorted and nothing to fear. And you look at you now. You have a life in New Orleans, a family, loyalty, love. Everything you've wanted in life. You and me, we're different, we grew up. Because yes, even a 1000 year old can keep aging." Klaus' mouth twitched up into a smile but faltered as he looked up at Caroline. "You once told me that I was full of light and now…it's getting harder and harder to hold onto that. I _need _to find myself again. To redefine myself. To live, to start again, to let go of everything that happened to me." Her voice got more resolute but quieter as Klaus nodded slowly and lowered his head to look at the floor.

"I understand Caroline." She shook her head and looked at the photo of Hope on the bedside table. Klaus lifted his eyes and followed her gaze. "How did you find out about her?" he whispered not wanting to hear the answer, regretting that she had to hear it from someone else and remembering Katherine yelling at him about her finding out.

"Esther told me." Klaus's eyes snapped up to see Caroline's eyes glaze over with tears. "Whilst they were trying to make me turn it off, they told me that you had a child, I didn't believe it so she gave me a vision, showing you and Hope together. She said 'why should he deserve the gift of a child, he's a monster. But you're not, you could have children, you could have it all.' I refused again, and you can imagine what happened after."

"I'm sorry you found out that way." Caroline nodded.

"That's one of the reasons I can't stay Klaus. You're a father. You have a daughter who you need to raise with Hayley. I can't get in the way of that."

"Caroline, Hayley means nothing to me, she's just the mother of my child. You don't need to be jealous." Caroline smiled sadly.

"I'm not jealous Klaus." Klaus growled and stood up suddenly turning to look at her.

"Then what is it? Because I 'm trying to understand, why can't you stay here. You've given me so many reasons but why can't you build a new life here, with me, you could help me raise Hope. Please." Caroline stood up in frustration.

"Because I can't." she said resolutely.

"Why not?" he hissed. She ran her fingers through her hair not knowing how to word her thoughts. "Stay here."

"And what? Play happy families with you? Watch you as you raise your child with someone I hate."

"So you are jealous?"

"No." she said through gritted teeth.

"Then why do you see her as a problem?" He shouted.

"Because she gave you the one thing I could never give you!" Caroline screamed. Klaus' eyes widened and his jaw dropped at her revelation. Caroline gasped as she figured out what she had said. Her breath came out in small pants and the two stared at each other in disbelief.

"What…?" He murmured hoarsely. Caroline sighed as she felt the air leave her lungs.

"Because she….I hate her because she gave you something that I would never have been able to give you. A child." Both their eyes shimmered with tears. "I've always wanted a child, but because I'm a vampire, I can't. And seeing you with one brings everything back. You want me to stay here and watch on the sidelines. I'm not jealous of Hayley, I'm jealous of…you." She whispered as her eyes were locked onto his. Out of all the things that Klaus had expected her to say, _that, _was definitely not one of them. "When I found out, when Esther told me, I was hurt, I hated you, I was _so _close to turning it off. I wanted to just run away and hide, believe that she was wrong, that it wasn't true. But it was. I _hated _you for that. And yes, I know I didn't have a right to feel like that because we were nothing then. That didn't stop it hurting though." Her voice became even hoarser as she continued, hoping that he wouldn't come to hate her for her words but this was something that she had to tell him to make him understand, to make him see. "Once Katherine rescued me, I wanted to hurt you, to make you feel guilty, blame you for everything that happened to me. And do you want to know what happened?" He looked at her waiting for an answer. "I figured it out. I _finally _figured it out." She let out a forced laugh as she looked away from him for a moment. "I was completely in love with you." Klaus couldn't move, he knew she had said the words when she first arrived when he hugged her but he thought it was just in the shock of the moment, hearing her say it know felt like a bullet to his heart. "I was in love with you and it felt like such a betrayal to me. You chasing me back in Mystic Falls, promising to be my last love and then gaining the one thing that I always wanted, _without me_. It hurt. So much." She stopped not knowing how to continue, just taking in his frozen features. He swallowed hard as her words ended and remained still. "Do you get it _now?_ I can't stay here because it hurts too much. It's a reminder that I should have figured it out sooner, I should have given you a chance before but I didn't. I was living in denial for so long all because I was scared of the people I believed to be my friends. And look at me know. I have been broken over and over and over again because I let you slip through my fingers. But the only thing that's keeping me going right now is knowing that we have an eternity to play it all out. That one day we'll both be ready, just not today…" Caroline let her voice trail off slowly as she stood still and waited for his reaction.

The words kept spinning round and round in his head yet he couldn't find the courage to fully believe them.

"You…love me?" Caroline's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Out of everything, that's' what you're focusing on?" she sniffled as he nodded. "Yes. I meant the words I said when you hugged me after we first met again. I'm not taking them back because I know they're the truth… I love you Klaus Mikaelson…. I'm completely and irrevocably in love with you." Klaus closed his eyes and sighed deeply before reopening them slowly to look at her. He swallowed hard before striding over to her and stopping just before their bodies made any contact. His eyes bored into hers, he lifted his fingers slowly and grazed them over her cheek slowly.

"Caroline…" he murmured.

"Yes…?" she whispered as he lowered his head slowly inching closer to her. His nose brushed hers and they stayed like that for a few moments letting their sweet breaths mingle in the middle. Caroline felt his soft hand slowly come to rest on her waist and then move round to her lower back. His sapphire blue orbs were locked onto her cornflower blues. He moved closer leaving a hair breadth gap between their lips.

"Tell me when to stop…" he murmured allowing his lips brush over hers, she gasped as she felt the brief touch. She nodded slowly as she raised her hand and put it on his arm gently. He moved in letting his lips softly press against her velvety ones. It was like drinking water in the heat of the desert, a cool lake on a warm summer's day, it was finding relief. He pulled back slightly separating their lips as he looked at Caroline and found no hesitation, he moved in again and let his lips linger over hers longer, caressing them slowly. They continued like that separating after a few seconds and then giving in again, Caroline's hand reached up to his jawline causing Klaus to shiver at her gentle touch as she cupped his cheek and tilted her head wanting to feel more of him. He reciprocated and tightened his hold on her and pushed her back slowly against the wall.

"Are you okay?" he murmured and she answered by pulling him back to her, she pushed herself away from the wall and backed Klaus up to the side so that she could push him against the wall instead. His free hand moved up her side to her soft hair where he buried his fingers into her golden strands as she wrapped her hand round the back of his neck and then into his crisp curls at the nape of it which she caressed slowly. Their lips continued their slow, sensual motion before all that was left was sweet, chaste kisses pressed to each other's lips as their foreheads met and they panted slowly.

"Ok?"

"Yeah…" she said breathlessly before closing her eyes and just resting in the moment.

"I love you, too." Klaus said as Caroline's eyes reopened and she smiled. "Say it again."

"I love you, Klaus." He sighed in relief as he let her words wash over him. The calm was broken as Caroline's phone rang and she answered still pressed against Klaus who didn't release her. "Hello?"

"_Thanks for running off." _Kat's voice bellowed through.

"I knew I forgot something." Caroline murmured.

"_Forgot! How the hell can you forget me?"_

"You're right Kat, it was just a momentary lapse, won't happen again." She said sarcastically earing a chuckle from Klaus.

"_Please tell me you're not making out with Klaus whilst you're talking to me."_

"No, I'm not. But if you had called 2 seconds ago-"

"_Don't make me hurl. So what's happening now?" _Caroline closed her eyes hoping that she wouldn't have to look at Klaus as she answered but that didn't help as she felt his body tense.

"Say your goodbyes Kat, get Lucy and Nadia ready. I'll meet you at the mansion." She cut the call and opened her eyes to be met with Klaus' broken look. "Klaus-"

"I know, its ok. You have to live and so do I." He said as he tightened his hold around her. "But don't forget me…" he said quietly causing her to laugh.

"Klaus, I can't ever forget you, I won't forget you."

"Promise me."

"I promise." He slowly released her but entwined his fingers with hers. She looked towards the door and sighed. "I suppose it's time to face the music then."

"I could compel all of them to not remember. And threaten my siblings, how about it love?" he said with a smirk. Caroline smiled.

"Even though the gesture is incredible _sweet, _I think I can handle it." She squeezed his hand and pulled him towards the door.

"I'll protect you from the vultures, sweetheart."

"I've missed that." She murmured.

"What?"

"You calling me _sweetheart _and_ love." _She said imitating his accent causing him to chuckle as they left the house.

"That was terrible."

"But you loved it." He squeezed her hand gently.

"I do love it. I love you."

'I love you, too."

**Hope you enjoyed it :D**

**See you next time!**


End file.
